


Bygones

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, dipper needs a warning sign to know if anything is dangerous, dipper's got a huge crush on wendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Dipper helpless in the woods, Gideon decides to save him instead of kill him and work his way into the Pines' hearts in his search for the Journals and Ultimate Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> The start of the story takes place about two days after Irrational Treasure and before The Time-Traveler's Pig.

Okay, so maaaaaybe going to try to study some of the creatures in the 3rd Journal was a mistake. But Mabel was off hanging out with her new friends and Dipper had gotten bored of just hanging around the shack waiting for Wendy or Soos to be free to hang out with! And Grunkle Stan was always too busy to do anything with him, plus he wasn't sure if he wanted his skeptical uncle checking out things like pixies with him.  
  
The Journal had precious little to say about them, only that they traveled in groups and resided in a flowery field. Apparently The Author couldn't get close enough for more information.  
  
“The acid spit would've been a good thing to mention!” He cried as he ducked to avoid another volley of spit. When he got back up, he tripped on a root and screamed as he rolled the rest of the way down the hill. He collided with something when he hit the bottom and groaned, his face full of dirt, as he finally stopped.  
  
“Would you watch where you're--” A familiar voice started to say, but cut themselves off. Dipper groaned and looked up from the dirt. His hand was still tightly clutching the 3rd Journal and a light-blue pant leg was standing next to his hand. Wincing in pain, he looked up further and sucked in a breath. Gideon Gleeful was standing next to him, obviously the reason he stopped rolling from the dirt on his suit, and he was holding...another Journal?  
  
“Gideon...?” Dipper groaned, try to push himself up. Oh, ow, everything hurt.  
  
Gideon looked down at the struggling boy, his gaze flicking from him to the book in Dipper's hand. He'd had one? This whole time? And the number...damn, no one said there were three of them!  
  
“Hey...I know we have some bad history, but any chance we can put that behind us? I think I broke my leg...can't move it.”  
  
He was vulnerable, easy prey. Gideon could just leave him to die here, sweet revenge. Or...he could think about this logically and consider the thought that if Dipper Pines had one of the Journals, he could have some idea of where the first one was. Or at least would be willing to share the secrets in the third one if he played nice.  
  
“Gideon?”  
  
Gideon's gaze flicked from the book to the damaged boy. He could just take the book...but what if he knew things about it that Gideon couldn't decipher? Besides, if he played nice then maybe he could gain his trust, get to the Shack, find the deed, and get his sister to fall for him for rescuing her twin. And if he found the first Journal through that then all the better. He could get rid of him indirectly once he had all the powers of the universe.  
  
“Alright.” Gideon tucked his own Journal into a bag he was carrying and then set it down, kneeling next to Dipper's leg. “I do have some first-aid knowledge, father made sure I would know how to care for myself in case my powers failed me.”  
  
“Ah, yeah...sorry about the whole...smashing the amulet thing.” Dipper winced as he felt Gideon shift his wounded leg. Oww, it hurt all over!  
  
“Aw, it's alright. Bygones, right?” Gideon glanced at him. “I can get another one.”  
  
“You can?” Dipper asked.  
  
“How do you think I found that one?” He tapped his own Journal. “So, what were you doing out here in the woods by yourself?” He pulled a large first-aid kit from his bag and opened it, taking out two wooden splints and a roll of bandages, as well as a pair of medical scissors.  
  
“...I was...trying to befriend the pixies.” Dipper mumbled.  
  
“Pardon? You were what?” Gideon looked at him incredulously.  
  
“I was trying to befriend the pixies, okay?!” Dipper blushed. “I didn't think they'd spit acid at me!”  
  
Gideon groaned, shaking his head. “Pines, in _what_ story have you ever read that a pixie was _friendly_?”  
  
Dipper was silent, too embarrassed to speak.  
  
“Pixies are typically cruel pranksters.” Gideon explained as he wrapped up the broken leg carefully. “And fairies aren't much better, but instead of acid spit and a stinging touch they have magic and will curse you for fun.” He shook his head. “They're part of the local folklore, didn't you read up on 'em at all? Or were you just goin' by what's in that book?” He nodded his head in the direction of the 3rd Journal.  
  
“...I didn't think anyone but The Author knew about this stuff.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“The Author wasn't a local. That's evidenced by his notes at the start o' the Journals.” Gideon tied off the bandage. “Well, we're not going back up the hill with this leg. We'll have to go the long way 'round.”  
  
“Sorry.” Dipper glanced away.  
  
Gideon sighed and put the kit back in his bag, picking it up and walking over to offer him a hand up. “You're kind of pathetic without your sister, aren't you?”  
  
“Hey!” Dipper frowned up at him. “I-I'm not pathetic!”  
  
Gideon held back a smirk. Apparently that was something that really got to the Pines boy. “Well, you'd certainly be better off with her here.” He said, making a beckoning motion with his extended hand. “Are you gonna be on the ground all day?”  
  
“I-I'm coming.” He took Gideon's hand and winced as he was helped up, Gideon moving to support him as he stood. “Owww, it hurts. Everything hurts.”  
  
Gideon sighed. This was going to be a looong day.  
  
“So, uh...why were you out here?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I was looking for another stone, actually,” Gideon told him. “to replace the amulet you broke.”  
  
“Technically, Mabel broke it.” Dipper said quietly, flinching when Gideon shot him a look. Okay, so maybe annoying the guy that's taking you away from certain death was a very bad plan.  
  
“Yes, well. And it's a lucky coincidence for you that I was here, isn't it? Seeing as you were foolish enough to try to approach a pixie circle, of all things, _alone_.” Gideon rolled his eyes, then spotted something and dropped Dipper, letting him hit the ground with a resounding “Owww!” as he knelt to examine it. “Ah, yes. This is one of them.” He said to himself, running his hands over the stone's smooth surface. He could feel the power just by holding it.  
  
“What was that for?” Dipper groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position and looking around for a walking stick.  
  
Gideon pocketed the stone and walked over to Dipper, offering him his hand again. “I found what I came for. Now we can leave the woods.”  
  
“Yay.” Dipper took his hand, grunting in pain as he was pulled to his feet. “You're, uh, stronger than you look.”  
  
“Or you're just pathetic.” Gideon said in a teasing tone as he offered his support again. Dipper looked like he wanted to retort but gave a resigned sigh and shook his head. Gideon glanced at the book in Dipper's other hand. “You know, you could put that in my bag."  
  
Dipper glanced at his Journal. “Uh...I guess...I could.” He handed the book to Gideon and the blond boy adjusted Dipper so he could put it in his bag. “Just...don't take off with it or anything.”  
  
“Now, Pines, I'm pretty sure your whole trip home relies on you trusting me. If I thought that you didn't trust me...” Gideon looked at him with a quirked brow.  
  
“N-No, I trust you!” Dipper said, glancing around nervously.  
  
Gideon nodded, looking forward again. “At this pace, we should be home by sundown.”  
  
“Should?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Assuming we don't run into any trouble along the way.” Gideon shrugged. “I brought food for one meal, but we might be able to split it into two if it comes to it. Plus there's wild plants.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “So...you know your way around here pretty well, huh?”  
  
“I've been exploring these woods for three years.” Gideon shrugged. “There's a river coming up, but the rope bridge should hold...”  
  
“Again with 'should'?” Dipper looked worried.  
  
“Well, it's pretty old.” Gideon explained. “No one's used it or maintained it in years. Usually people just go up the hill trail.”  
  
Dipper groaned. “Oh man, this is gonna suck.”  
  
“You'll be fine.” Gideon assured him.  
  
They got to the bridge and Dipper stared at it blankly. “Uhh...”  
  
In front of them was a rushing river and the remains of a rope and wood crossing.  
  
“Well, there used to be a bridge here.” Gideon tapped the post. “Alright, then.” He pulled out the stone. “I don't usually test this stuff in such dangerous situations, but let's try this.” He set down his bag and then grippe the stone, the bag lifting into the air. It floated over the water and caught on a sturdy branch on the other side. “Alright, so far so good...” He gripped Dipper around the waist and gripped it again, lifting them off the ground.  
  
They got halfway through before the stone flickered and went dark. Dipper barely had a chance to scream before they were both plunged into the depths.  
  
Gideon found his hands free and swam up for air before brushing his now-ruined hair out of his face. “Pines?! Where are you?” He looked down and clenched his teeth. “He can't swim with that leg.” He muttered, diving back down.  
  
He found Dipper unconscious, his foot tangled in some riverweed and a curious underwater creature moving closer. He reached in his blazer and pulled a knife out of the secure sheathe on the inside and brandished it threateningly. The creature bared its teeth at him but swam off. His way clear, he used the knife to cut the riverweed and wrapped his arm around Dipper's waist, swimming up the surface.  
  
It was a struggle, but he managed to keep afloat with him long enough to pull the stone from his pocket and activate its power. It floated them up to the other side of the bridge and then he set Dipper down before pocketing it. “Great, don't tell me he's dead...” He muttered, trying to recall what he'd been taught about CPR. Brushing his wet bangs out of his face, he leaned over Dipper and started to pump his chest and breathe air into his mouth, doing this until he finally heard Dipper coughing up water. 'Thank goodness.' He thought. 'It would ruin all my plans if he died before I achieved what I want.'  
  
“Ugh...” Dipper groaned as he opened his eyes. “That...wasn't pleasant.”  
  
“No, it really wasn't.” Gideon said, floating his bag down and rifling through it for his hairspray. Great, had he forgotten to pack any? Bug spray, mace...no hairspray. Sighing, he ran his hand through his wet bangs, attempting to keep them out of his face. This would do until his hair dried, at least.  
  
“Hey, your hair's down...” Dipper blinked in surprise, pushing himself into a half-sitting position.  
  
“Yes, yes it is. Because the river ruined my hairstyle.” Gideon huffed.  
  
“It looks good.” Dipper commented. “More natural.”  
  
“It looks like it's in my face.” Gideon quirked an eyebrow at him, then reaching into his pockets, checking things. “Thank goodness this card is laminated.” He muttered.  
  
“Well, you could trim your bangs.” Dipper suggested, then gasped as he touched his head. “Oh man, my hat!”  
  
“You'll get a new one.” Gideon shrugged it off. “Those are mass-produced and sold at the Mystery Shack, I've seen 'em there.”  
  
“Yeah, but I might have to pay for it this time.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Deal with it. I don't have any hairspray, so my hair is going to be an unruly mess.” He looked at the stone. “I need to fine-tune this thing, it's not as powerful as the other one was...”  
  
“So...are we waiting to dry off before moving on?” Dipper asked.  
  
“If we do that, then we'll be back tomorrow mornin'. We've already wasted fifteen minutes tryin' to cross this river.” He offered Dipper a hand and helped him to his feet. “We'll keep an eye out for walking sticks, you're heavy when you're wet.”  
  
“Thanks.” Dipper muttered, feeling miserable as they went down the path. “...Really, though. Thanks. You saved me, when you could've let me die.”  
  
“Now do you trust me?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
Dipper nodded. “Yeah. I trust you.”  
  
Good, now he only had to worry about getting Mabel and Stanford Pines to trust him. Getting Dipper's complete trust and gratitude and possibly even feelings of being in debt to him was a big step to his goals.  
  
“So...when do you think we'll be back now?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Assuming we don't get horribly lost?” Gideon sighed. “Nightfall. By the way, what's that mark on your forehead?”  
  
“Mark?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“I saw it when I was givin' you CPR.” Gideon said casually.  
  
“It's just a birthmark.” Dipper sighed. “A really weird one.”  
  
“Hm.” Gideon nodded. “Well, living in Gravity Falls you get used to weird stuff.”  
  
Dipper chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so..”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Dipper reach the shack, Gideon stays the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch

“So, tell me about the Manotaurs.” Gideon said as they walked through the woods. It had been a few hours since the river and they'd dried off. Dipper had found a walking stick an hour ago and Gideon had discovered that Dipper kept hairbands in his outside zipping pockets. “For Mabel, in case she wants to tie it up.” Dipper had explained as he tied Gideon's hair back for him while they took a break.  
  
“Uhm, they're...interesting.” Dipper looked thoughtful. “Kind of brutish, they wouldn't really like you at all I bet. Multibear might like you, though. Anyway, there isn't really much to tell about them. They're all about being tough and you're not a 'man' until you kill something.”  
  
“Which you refused to do, I'm guessing.” Gideon looked around, gauging their surroundings.  
  
“Yeah, I can't kill someone that didn't even do anything to deserve it.” Dipper nodded. “They just wanted the Multibear dead because he listens to pop music! There's nothing wrong with pop music!”  
  
Gideon stopped and looked at him. “...Okay, then.” He continued on.  
  
“...Sorry, I got defensive.” Dipper continued on, dragging his broken foot along as he used the walking stick for support.  
  
“That's fine.” He looked at him. “Was there anything about them in your Journal? I didn't see them in mine.”  
  
“Nuh-uh. I think The Author never met either of them.” Dipper looked around. “Hey, I think this area is starting to look familiar!”  
  
“It should. We're not too far from the Mystery Shack.” Gideon told him. “Will you show me where you found the 3rd Journal sometime?”  
  
“Sure, we can do that tomorrow if you want to.” Dipper looked up at the sky. “Oh man, Mabel's gonna be so worried...”  
  
“Well, you'll have quite the story to tell her.” Gideon chuckled. “Starting with the pixies.”  
  
“You're not going to let me live that down, are you?” Dipper pouted at him.  
  
“Not on your life, Dipper Pines. It's always funny when non-locals don't bother checking out local folklore. So, what DID the book say about the pixies?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“...Just that he couldn't get close enough to study them.” Dipper mumbled.  
  
“And you took that to mean 'go study them'?” Gideon smirked.  
  
“There was no 'Danger' message like the other things!” Dipper said defensively.  
  
“So, what, you thought they'd allow you to get close but not The Author?” Gideon sounded really amused now.  
  
“...Shut up.” Dipper looked away, his face red.  
  
“Oh look, we're here.” Gideon pointed to the building in the distance.  
  
“Mabel's...sitting on the porch.” Dipper sighed. “Oh no.”  
  
As they got closer, she hopped to her feet. “Dipper! Do you have any idea what time it—oh no, what happened to you?!” She ran over, throwing her arms around him. “Where were you?! What happened, how did you get hurt?!”  
  
Gideon cleared his throat. “Might I suggest we continue this inside?”  
  
Mabel looked at him and stared blankly before recognition reached her eyes. “Gideon?! What happened to your hair?!  
  
“River.” The boys said in unison.  
  
“Mabel, Gideon saved my life. Let's let him in, okay?” Dipper looked at her.  
  
Mabel looked unsure. “Alright...but I'm watching you!” She offered Dipper support and he gratefully took it, going with her to the building.  
  
“Dipper!” Stan came over to the door. “Where have you been, we looked for you but didn't....” He faded off, staring at Gideon. “...New look?”  
  
“I rescued your nephew from a river and didn't have any hairspray.” Gideon said, looking annoyed at the question.  
  
“You...what?” He looked at Dipper.  
  
“I'll tell the whole story once I'm off my leg.” Dipper promised as Mabel helped him up the stairs. Stan met them halfway and carried Dipper in.  
  
Mabel hesitated at the door and looked at Gideon. “...Are you coming in?”  
  
“Is that an invitation?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I guess. Just don't attack anyone.” She stood at the door, holding it open for him.  
  
Gideon adjusted the bag on his shoulder and stepped in after her. She watched him warily before shutting the door and leading him to the living room.  
  
“Alright, everyone's here.” Stan said, Mabel taking a seat in front of the TV to listen to Dipper's story.  
  
Mabel and Stan listened to the story intently. Gideon took the chance to glance around, looking a bit amused at the stolen painting hanging in the Pines' living room. He'd always hated that thing, even if his father, and for some reason Stanford Pines, liked it.  
  
“Wait, you went pixie-hunting without ME?” Mabel pouted.  
  
“Well, you were busy! And I wanted to check it out!” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“And came out with a broken leg.” Stan sighed heavily. “How did that happen?”  
  
“Uhh, acid spit. I was trying to dodge it...and I tripped...and I rolled down the hill right into Gideon.” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“Which wouldn't have happened at all if you had just realized that since The Author couldn't get close, it was most likely dangerous.” Gideon remarked.  
  
“Wait. Huh?” Stan looked at them then shook his head. “Just continue, I'll ask questions later.”  
  
“Well, it didn't SAY it was dangerous!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“Do you carelessly enter the yard of a house with a big dog just because there's no 'Beware of Dog' sign?” Gideon countered.  
  
“Guys, let's finish the story!” Mabel cut in.  
  
“Right, right.” Dipper nodded, then continued to tell them of how the rest of the afternoon went, right up to when they saw Mabel on the porch. When they finished, Mabel and Stan were both silent.  
  
“You could've DIED!” Mabel cried. “Y-You could've DROWNED!” She looked at Gideon. “I thought you hated us, why did you save him?”  
  
Gideon sighed. “Because as much as I was angered by our past experience, I wasn't going to let that get in the way of bein' a decent human being.”  
  
Stan scoffed. “What about the tomatoes?”  
  
“Oh, that was just funny.” Gideon grinned impishly. “And I bet I wasn't the only one.”  
  
“And they weren't life-threatening.” Mabel pointed out.  
  
“Yeah, but...” Stan sighed. “Anyways, you two mentioned an 'Author'?”  
  
“Oh, uh...” Dipper glanced away. “Well, you're such a skeptic I doubted you would believe anything in the book, but you're not doubting the pixie story, so...” He looked at Gideon. “Can I have my Journal?”  
  
Gideon opened the bag and pulled out the 3rd Journal, passing it over to him. He kept his own in the bag, though. Best not to let Stanford know all his cards.  
  
Dipper excitedly showed Stan the Journal and Gideon realized that he was seeing recognition in the old man's eyes. He knew about the Journals already, but acted like he was a skeptic. Heh, what a con.  
  
“Gideon, it's gotten pretty late...are you gonna need to call for a ride?” Dipper asked.  
  
“My folks might be asleep already.” Gideon said, looking to the side thoughtfully. “Father hates being woken up by anyone.”  
  
“Well, maybe we can give you a ride?” Dipper offered.  
  
“What? I'm not going out driving at this time of night!” Stan shook his head.  
  
“We've done it before.” Mabel pointed out.  
  
“No, I'm done with the car for the day!” Stan shook his head. “He can walk!”  
  
“Grunkle Stan!” Dipper frowned. “I'd rather he stay the night than walk in the dark by himself!”  
  
Stan sputtered. “Fine, but if anything is missing then it's coming out of your hide!” He stomped off. “I'm done driving!”  
  
Mabel shrugged, looking at Gideon. “I guess you're staying the night, then.”  
  
“I'd offer my bed, but Mabel would be totally against that.” Dipper shrugged as Mabel nodded vehemently. “If you can get me off the chair you can sleep here?”  
  
“I can try.” Gideon pulled out the stone. “Mabel, this stone has some problems right now, can you be ready to catch him?”  
  
“Catch him?!” Mabel looked alarmed. “What are you doing?!”  
  
“Getting him out of the chair.” Gideon gripped the stone tightly and it glowed along with his eyes. He focused his mind and soon Dipper was being lifted out of the chair and over to the stairs. Gideon followed behind while Mabel walked under him with a frantic expression. He managed to get Dipper all the way up the stairs before he left focus and Dipper fell onto Mabel just outside their bedroom door.  
  
“Oof! He's okay!” She said, helping Dipper up as Gideon got to the top of the stairs. “That worked...sorta. I can get him into bed.” She left Dipper into her arms, ignoring his protests as she opened the door. “Good night, Gideon!”  
  
Gideon barely managed to get a “Good night” out before the door was closed in his face. 'Interesting, so she's still mad at me but trusts me to be unsupervised.' He thought, reaching in his bag and taking out his cell phone as he went downstairs. He flipped it open and started to type out a text.  
  
 **[Found Dipper Pines wounded in the woods, took him home, staying the night.]  
  
** He sent it and then sat on the couch, waiting. When his phone vibrated, he flipped it open and smirked at the message.  
  
 **[Good idea not killing him yet. It's not going to be easy gaining their trust, but I know you can do it, son. Your mother's asleep, I'm going to be at the Society for the rest of the night.]  
  
** Gideon sat back and sent a reply before deleting the entire conversation.  
  
 **[Have fun manipulating minds. I'll do my own manipulating here. The Pines boy is practically putty in my hands now. Good night, I'm wiping this conversation so this is the end of it.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and his father are both being sneaky tonight.


	3. Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Gideon grow more friendly to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

With him unable to do much walking around, Dipper had been either on his bed or on the couch. It was his suggestion that Gideon go over the two Journals with him and Gideon gladly took the offer to go over. Mabel decided to stay home to watch them, apparently not trusting them alone despite the hours alone they had before.  
  
“Why do you always do up your hair like this?” Dipper asked, looking up from the books to poke at his up-do. “It's more natural when it's down.”  
  
“You remember when we first got back and your sister didn't recognize me at first?” Gideon asked him.  
  
“Yeah?” Dipper nodded.  
  
“I have to stand out for my work so I'm easily recognizable from a distance.” Gideon said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Oh.” Dipper looked back at the books, reaching over to rub at his sore leg. “So...how come you're not performing today?”  
  
“Because the stone's not ready yet.” Gideon pulled it out, frowning at it. “It needs some breaking in.”  
  
“Like a horse?” Mabel commented, looking up from her knitting.  
  
“Or shoes.” Dipper pointed out.  
  
“Or...or...I don't know.” Mabel looked back at her knitting, then looked at them. “Do you guys wanna do that outside?"  
  
“Why?” Dipper looked at her.  
  
“Because it's a beautiful day and we have a couch out there you can sit on?” Mabel gestured to the door.  
  
“You don't have to stick around.” Gideon remarked as he showed Dipper a page. “Do you know these symbols?”  
  
“Mm, no...but I might be able to decode them...” Dipper reached for his notepad. “Based on what we've seen so far.”  
  
Mabel set down her knitting and went over to look as well. “Hm, I don't have the faintest clue. Maybe Grunkle Stan does?”  
  
“We can figure this out without him.” Gideon said, shaking his head at her. “But maybe you can look over the notes and see if you can help us figure it out?”  
  
Mabel sat next to Dipper on his other side and looked at the notepad. “Hm...” She took it and started to jot stuff down. “Maybe if we do...and looking at his other nerdy notes...let's see if this...” She nodded. “Yes, this looks understandable!” She handed it back.  
  
Dipper took his notepad and looked over it. “Hey, this is actually really good!”  
  
Mabel grinned. “Yes, I got nerd points! I am not dumb!”  
  
Dipper laughed and gently shoved her. Gideon looked at the page with Mabel's notes in mind, putting things together in his head.  
  
“So, what are you working on over there?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Hm? Just another sweater.” Mabel grinned. “This one is for Candy!”  
  
Gideon glanced up at her. “Candy. Candy Chiu?”  
  
“Yep!” Mabel beamed.  
  
“...When did you meet _her_?” He looked back at the book. Normally he would be all for watching Mabel work and even giving his opinion, but he was focused on the book. If only he could find out what Stan knew about the books without directly asking him...maybe he even had the first one, wouldn't THAT be infuriating?!  
  
“I met her at the party!” Mabel said eagerly. “You didn't come to the party, I wonder why? Anyways, I met Candy and Grenda and that nasty Pacifica Northwest there!”  
  
Gideon's lips twitched. “She's not that bad.”  
  
“Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?!” Mabel jumped to her feet. “Didn't you hear her ridicule me at the Pioneer Day event?!”  
  
Gideon looked up at her, frowning. “No, I can honestly say I didn't. I must have been in another part of the event.” He set down the notepad. “I'm sorry she was so terrible to you, darlin'. She's not usually so horrible, but the Northwests just...look down on people that are different. And outsiders.” He reached out and took her hand. “And, sad as it is, you're both.”  
  
“Is _that_ why she was so horrible?” Dipper frowned.  
  
Gideon looked at Dipper. “Well, the folks around here generally don't have outsiders coming in and staying longer than a week at most. Add that to the fact that you're living with the owner of the Mystery Shack and people just don't take you seriously. While I may enjoy your quirks and we've clearly found things in common to talk about, being fellow explorers of the supernatural world, some people...” He sighed. “Well, I'm sure you've had your share of insults and taunts thrown your way.”  
  
Dipper glanced away, trying not to think of how he was tauntingly called a “city boy” whenever he tried to do anything worthwhile. “...Yeah.”  
  
“As for Pacifica, well...” Gideon looked back at Mabel. “Let's just say that there's more to her than meets the eye. If you can get the chance to spend time with her without her parents, maybe you'll see that.”  
  
Mabel sighed, pulling her hand free. “Well, you were surprised I knew Candy.”  
  
“That's because growing up in this town I know that Candy Chiu is weird even for weird.” Gideon said, shrugging a bit. “And Grenda isn't exactly normal, either.”  
  
“What makes you say that?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I've seen her lift a car to get to a kitten.” Gideon said matter-of-factly. “She's sweet, but she's not natural. And honestly she scares me.”  
  
Stan came into the room. “What, you're here _again_? Don't you have somewhere else to bother?” He noticed Gideon's book and started to step towards them, but Gideon closed it and hid it in his bag before he could get a closer look.  
  
“Well, we'd be out at the park if his leg was better.” Gideon said pointedly. “Unless you've got a wheelchair to spare?”  
  
“A wheelchair? Do I look like I want or need one of those? Besides, they're expensive! You want him to be more mobile, YOU buy him a wheelchair!” He threw his hands in the air and walked past them to get a soda. “Mabel, I need you in the shop! Wendy and Soos can't handle everything by themselves, you know!”  
  
“So you'd rather I leave these two alone together?!” Mabel looked at the doorway.  
  
“Last I checked, he wanted to marry _you_ and not your brother. Now get to the shop!”  
  
Mabel sighed and walked out of the room. “Oooooookaaaaaaaaay.”  
  
Gideon and Dipper watched her go and then Dipper started laughing. Gideon looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
“She was saying something like that last night, too.” Dipper grinned. “About you suddenly getting more interest in me, and you changed your mind on which one you wanted to marry.”  
  
Gideon made a face. “I am spending more time with you because we share a hobby, not because I want to kiss you. I still want to marry your sister.”  
  
“I told her that, but she still stayed up late freaking out about the very idea.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
Gideon sighed. “It seems I shall have to give her equal treatment. As for your uncle's suggestion, that might not be so bad. You can show me where you found the book sooner if you have a wheelchair.” He stood up, picking his bag up as he did. “I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to get you some wheel.”  
  
“You don't have to, I can just use a crutch.” Dipper said, shaking his head.  
  
“It'll be easier to get away from trouble if you have wheels I can push.” Gideon headed for the door.  
  
“I'll show you out!” Dipper grabbed his crutches and pushed himself up, walking after him to the front door.  
  
Gideon waited for him and then opened the door, stepping out onto the porch. Dipper stepped out with him and then Gideon looked at him. “Your uncle knows a lot more than he's letting on. He saw my book and his eyes lit up.” He said quietly. “I suspect that he has the first book.”  
  
“Then why don't we ask him about it?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because he might take ours if he has them both.” Gideon placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. “We have to find where he's keeping his. It's the only way we can figure out who The Author is.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Alright, I won't ask him. How will we find out, though?”  
  
Gideon looked thoughtful. “I don't rightly know yet. I'll let you know when I do.” He waved and walked out, smiling a bit at Dipper Pines once more being in debt to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DipDop's gonna have his own special chair!
> 
> ((A.N.: Since I won't be updating for the next few days, I'm going to update all my stories before Christmas Eve so you all have something nice to read. :) ))


	4. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon goes to get Dipper a wheelchair and meets Pacifica Northwest while there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper waited anxiously for Gideon to return, kicking his good leg as he sat on the old couch on the porch. He saw Mabel step out and waved. “Hey, Mabel.”  
  
“Hey, Dipper. Gideon left?” She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
“He's going to get me a wheelchair.” Dipper said, looking towards the road.  
  
“Do you really think it's a good idea to be alone with him?” Mabel asked worriedly.  
  
“He's not going to hurt me, Mabel. He wouldn't have saved my life in the first place if he was.” Dipper looked at the book in his lap. “Besides...I finally have someone who knows more about these than I do.”  
  
Mabel looked at him and then placed her hand on his. “...I'm going with you. He may _seem_ nice, but I still don't trust him.”  
  
“Well, I don't think he'd mind, But Grunkle Stan might have a problem with it.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“I'll convince him.” Mabel said firmly.  
  
“Mabel, seriously, my chastity is _not_ at risk.” Dipper said, sighing.  
  
“That's NOT why I'm wary of him being alone with you! What if he's just waiting for the right time?!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“That's not what you said last night.” Dipper said in a sing-song tone.  
  
“I was just...theorizing!” Mabel said, nodding firmly. “Just a theory! Besides, he IS spending more time with you than me lately!”  
  
“Maybe because I'm not _glaring daggers_ at him all the time?” Dipper suggested.  
  
“Well, after what he _did_ , does he expect forgiveness just like _that_?” Mabel scoffed.  
  
 **–**  
  
Gideon made his way down the street, looking for a particular store that sold items like wheelchairs. He was on his way inside when a girl's voice called to him.  
  
“Gideon!” He looked over to see Pacifica Northwest approaching with her friends. “What a surprise! I hardly ever see you out and about!”  
  
“I'm just picking something up for someone.” Gideon said, indicating the store.  
  
Pacifica gasped. “Oh no, your mother's condition didn't worsen, did it?”  
  
Gideon shook his head. “No, it's for...someone else.” He headed in.  
  
Pacifica raised an eyebrow and motioned for her friends to wait as she followed him in. He was looking at child-size wheelchairs, muttering to himself. “Okay, 'fess up. Who is it?”  
  
Gideon looked at her. “I am not _required_ to tell you, cousin.”  
  
“ _Indulge_ me anyway.” Pacifica said, looking at the wheelchairs as well. “Did you meet a girl? Finally over the Pines girl?”  
  
“No, I still want my Mabel-cake. And I'm shopping for a _wheelchair_ , not flowers or chocolates.” Gideon looked at her. “But, since I know that you will not let up until I tell you, it's for her brother. He had a spill in the forest and I found him while looking for this.” He motioned to his new stone. “Turns out that he's gone of the Journals, and that's why he was in the woods in the first place. Looking for _pixies_ , of all things.” He picked out a foldable wheelchair with a large pocket on the back and brought it to pay for it.  
  
“And why are you being _nice_ to him? I thought you wanted him dead.” Pacifica said, following him to the counter. “And do you need help with that?”  
  
“I'm using my magic to help.” He said, motioning to the glowing wheelchair. “And because it is far more beneficial to me in the long-run to befriend him instead of killing him.”  
  
“I see.” Pacifica nodded in understanding. “A direct method didn't work, so you're going behind enemy lines.”  
  
“Exactly.” Gideon pulled out his wallet and paid for the wheelchair before leaving with it, letting it float beside him as he put his wallet back in his pocket. “The Pines family is too perceptive, but if you get around that if you can weasel your way into their hearts, they're putty. Especially Dipper.” He said as they walked together down the sidewalk. Pacifica's friends followed at a distance, letting them connive alone.  
  
“Oh?” Pacifica motioned for him to elaborate.  
  
“Well, from what I have seen, he's desperate for someone to talk to aside from his sister. He has Wendy Courduroy and that big guy, er, 'Soos', but they don't really have time for him. Nor do they have as much in the supernatural as he and I do.” Gideon explained. “I got him out of the woods, saved his life when he fell into a river, and have the same interests as him. Not only is he indebted to me, but he's finally found someone to ease his loneliness. He's willing to be alone with me, after I tried to kill him before. He's so eager to have someone to talk to that he's throwing caution to the wind.”  
  
“Wow, how is his sister taking it?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“She doesn't trust me. Then again, I get the feeling that back in their hometown she is the one more exposed to the world and he's, well, a shut-in. He's got a birthmark on his forehead that he was bullied for.” He tapped the middle of his forehead.  
  
“A birthmark?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“It's in the shape of the Big Dipper. I personally think it's amazing, and could be a sign that he's got some kind of preordained purpose in the cosmos.” Gideon smiled a bit sardonically. “Things like that just don't happen by coincidence, y'know.”  
  
“So...you can't kill him?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“I'd hate to piss off the cosmos.” Gideon shrugged. “Anyways, if I can get him on my side and win his sister's heart and achieve my goals? I'd say it's a mighty victory. If he's preordained by the cosmos, he must have some kind of power himself. And with that at my disposal?” He chuckled. “Who knows? Depending on what it is, I could rule the world.”  
  
“You're so ambitious.” Pacifica smirked. “Be careful, though. You could slip and fall just before the finish line if you don't watch your step.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “I'll see you later, Pacifica.”  
  
She nodded and went back to her friends, letting him continue on without her.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper was starting to wonder if Gideon would come back that day when he finally saw him flying over with a folded wheelchair. “Gideon!” He waved.  
  
Mabel looked over. “I was wondering how long he would keep you waiting.” She said quietly.  
  
Gideon landed and set up the wheelchair. “Alright, let's get you in this thing.” He floated Dipper off the couch and into the wheelchair. “Comfy?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “It's very nice. Thanks, Gideon.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “We don't have much time, but did you want to show me where you found the book?”  
  
“Sure, I think we have enough time.” Dipper smiled.  
  
“I'm going, too!” Mabel got off the couch.  
  
“You sure? We're just going to that fake tree.” Dipper told her.  
  
“I'm sure.” Mabel nodded.  
  
Dipper shrugged and looked at Gideon. “Let's head to the woods. I'll direct you.”  
  
Gideon gripped the handles and gently pushed him along. “Alright, direct me.”  
  
Mabel followed behind them as they went into the woods, Dipper holding the 3rd Journal open in his lap and talking with Gideon about things in it excitedly. 'Gideon actually went and bought this thing for him...maybe he's not as bad as I thought.' She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Mabel doesn't know...


	5. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Gideon, and Mabel go into the woods and Mabel finds out Gideon has real magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Turn here, turn here!” Dipper pointed to the left. “There, that tree!”  
  
“Are you sure?” Gideon asked, looking around. It didn't look any different from any other. There was an abandoned stack of Mystery Shack signs next to it, though.  
  
“Yeah, this is the place! Knock on it, you'll see!” Dipper suggested.  
  
“I'll do it.” Mabel walked over and knocked on the tree. To her surprise, it sounded metal. And hollow. She noticed a crease of a concealed door and opened it, revealing a switchboard. “Whoa!”  
  
“Mess with them, it'll do something.” Dipper urged as Gideon left his back to mess with the switches. The ground opened up behind them and Gideon and Mabel looked over at the empty space. “And that's where I found the 3rd Journal.” Dipper said proudly.  
  
“Fascinating...” Gideon breathed, walking over to the hole. “All the times I was digging, I never found this. What a clever way to hide it!”  
  
“But, why split them up?” Mabel frowned. “Is it really a good idea to find them all? What if we accidentally end the world?”  
  
“He split them up to conceal their secrets from his enemies. If he kept them together, then it would've been easy to steal them.” Gideon explained. “If only we knew where the 1st one was. All I have is that it's somewhere around the shack.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “I haven't seen it yet, but you think Grunkle Stan knows?”  
  
“He recognized the book.” Gideon gestured to the book in Dipper's lap. “He knows _something_.”  
  
Mabel shrugged. “Hey, maybe it's in his office!”  
  
“I doubt he would have something like this in his office. Maybe his bedroom?” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“If only we had the original blueprints...” Gideon looked thoughtful.  
  
“Well, we're not finding anything new here.” Mabel shrugged. “Let's go back.”  
  
“Yes, unless you'd like to avoid work a little longer under the guise of watching us, I suppose we should go back.” Gideon said with a knowing smile.  
  
“Uh, well, you know what? It's great weather. Let's spend more time in the woods.” Mabel said, smiling cheerfully. “As long as we don't run into the _gnomes_...”  
  
“What did they do to you?” Gideon asked.  
  
“They tried to marry me!” Mabel huffed.  
  
“That seems to be a common interest.” Gideon remarked.  
  
Dipper shrugged. “I have no idea why, she's a pain in the—ow!” He held his arm where she had swatted it.  
  
“What are you talking about, I'm adorable!” Mabel declared. “Gideon knows!”  
  
“I _did_ try to marry you.” Gideon said, walking over to grip the handles of the wheelchair again. “Things just...went badly.” He glanced away.  
  
Mabel looked at him, then sighed. “I'm...sorry about the whole...amulet thing, and the...'not saying no' thing...”  
  
“Can I at least know why you turned me down?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Well, I barely knew you! I barely know you _now_. And I wanted a _friend_ , not a _boy_ friend, and besides you're _younger_ than me and I like _older_ guys.” She flailed her hands a bit. “And I...I didn't have any friends here in town before we met, I hadn't met Candy and Grenda--”  
  
“I'm still questioning the thought-process behind hanging out with them.” Gideon commented.  
  
“Oh, what do you know?” Mabel huffed.  
  
“I know that I've lived in this town for ten years and known them my whole life and had to deal with Candy once rigging the water-tower into a rocket and causing a disaster.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “She called it her science project.”  
  
“Wow, was everyone okay?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Drenched, but alive.” Gideon made a face. “I liked that suit.”  
  
“Why do you always wear suits?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I just prefer them to, say, shorts and t-shirts.” Gideon replied.  
  
“Heeeey.” Dipper pouted at him.  
  
“Why would you wander in the woods in shorts? You're bound to be scraped up. Plus, your skin will show up in the moonlight if you're exploring in the dark.” Gideon said matter-of-factly as he started to push Dipper's wheelchair down the path.  
  
“Well, you're paler than me and have white hair and light-colored clothes, so what makes that better?” Dipper asked.  
  
“The difference is that I know what I'm dealing with, and I have a way to fight back if I have to.” Gideon glanced at his bag. “There's a few spells in the 2 nd Journal I've used.”  
  
“You're a wizard?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I use pre-written spells, if that's what you mean. I think everyone has the potential to use magic.” Gideon replied.  
  
Mabel nodded. “Can I try one?”  
  
Gideon pursed his lips grimly. “You need practice to use them safely. Otherwise, it might backfire.”  
  
“Aw, c'mon. Just one?” Mabel asked, blinking cutely at him.  
  
Gideon looked at her and sighed, pausing to pull out his book. “Let me find one that won't do much damage.” He said, turning the pages. “Ah. Here.” He handed the book to her, opened to a certain page.  
  
Mabel took it. “Ohh, rain!”  
  
“Yes, regular, wet rain. Let's find some shelter, Dipper.” He steered him down a path Dipper hadn't gone before.  
  
Mabel read the words to herself as they walked and Dipper saw they had reached a cabin. Gideon walked over, leaving Dipper with Mabel, and checked inside before nodding and opening the door before returning for Dipper. “Can I do it now?” She asked.  
  
“You'll have to stand under the roof outside, if you cast it indoors the the rain will show up inside.” Gideon told her.  
  
“Okay!” She stood outside the door while Gideon went to light a fire in the fireplace.  
  
“I don't think you're old enough to be doing that...” Dipper commented.  
  
“Do I care? It's going to get cold.” He stepped back once it was lit. “If she does the spell wrong, we'll get snow.”  
  
“Snow in June?” Dipper looked at Mabel.  
  
Gideon nodded. “Yes, snow in June.”  
  
Mabel spoke the written text awkwardly, stuttering at points and mispronouncing others. After a bit, the book glowed and Mabel gasped, looking up. “Uh, Gideon? That's not rain.”  
  
Gideon sighed and pulled her in, closing the door. “I forgot to tell you, if you mess up the spell a little then it changes it. Luckily, your small mistakes were closer to the spell for snow than the spell for acid rain.”  
  
“So, uh...the sun is going to melt this, right?” Mabel asked as she watched it falling out the window.  
  
“No, it's magical and so the sun can't actually affect it.” Gideon sighed and started turning pages. “I have to find the actual spell and read it backwards to stop the snow.”  
  
Mabel's shoulders slumped. “Well...do it soon. It's piling up.”  
  
“We'll be safe in here, but I don't know the radius.” Gideon admitted. “I suggest you call and explain we had a freak snowstorm and ask if they're alright.”  
  
“Good idea.” Mabel pulled out her cell-phone.  
  
Gideon's phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed, picking it up. “Yes?”  
  
“What did you _do_?!” Pacifica's voice screeched into his ear. “There is SNOW _everywhere_! And don't even try to deny you had a part in it, you have that stupid spellbook!”  
  
“A spell for rain was cast with some mistakes, so we have snow. And the longer you screech at me like a banshee, the longer it will go on.” Gideon said coolly. “I'll talk to you later, Pacifica.” He hung up and went back to looking for the spell.  
  
“So...'not that bad'?” Dipper leaned on the arm of his wheelchair.  
  
“She _can_ be a bit unbearable at times.” Gideon admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you blame Pacifica for being mad?


	6. Fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mabel created Snow in June all over Gravity Falls, Gideon searches for the counterspell when the twins have a bout of sibling rivalry that makes things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Any luck?” Mabel asked, looking out the window.  
  
“Unfortunately, the spell for snow is a bit smudged. And any mistakes could make a mess.” Gideon sighed. “I should've expected this...”  
  
“What, for me to screw up?” She pouted at him.  
  
“No, it's always messy for a beginner. I tried to summon flowers for a party once and frogs came out.” Gideon shook his head. “I resolved after that to only practice spells I'd never used before in private. Luckily, no one remembers that event...”  
  
“How come they don't remember?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Shock?” Gideon shrugged, but he looked at the book when he said it.  
  
“I guess shocking events can make someone forget...” Dipper looked doubtful.  
  
Gideon sighed and ran a finger over the spell. “I've never used the spell for snow...”  
  
“Well, what could happen?” Mabel asked. “It's pretty deep...”  
  
“ _Anything_ could happen.” Gideon sighed and started muttering to himself.  
  
Mabel sighed, looking back out the window. Gideon paused and looked at her. “You know...the fact that you managed this much snow is testimony to your magical ability.” He told her before going back to his muttering.  
  
Mabel's mood brightened. “Yeah? I got talent?” She grinned at Dipper. “Take that, I got talent!”  
  
“I think I would, if I got a chance.” Dipper pouted at her.  
  
“Not as much as me! Hah, Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!” She chanted, doing a victory dance.  
  
Dipper puffed his cheeks out in a huff and looked at Gideon. “Gideon, I wanna do the counter-spell!”  
  
Gideon paused in his muttering and looked over. “...You want to _what_?”  
  
“I want to do the counter-curse!” Dipper insisted. “I'll _prove_ I'm as good as Mabel!”  
  
Gideon looked at the twins, Mabel smirking proudly at Dipper and Dipper pouting irritably at Mabel. 'I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' He thought. “Well...I suppose you can do it. Let me write down the incantation backwards for you to read off.” He reached in his bag and pulled out a notepad, starting to write.  
  
“Yes!” Dipper cheered. “You'll see, Mabel! I'll be amazing!”  
  
 **–**  
  
“Well, that's amazing alright.” Mabel said, pulling off her sweater as she watched the snow melt under the boiling sun. Gideon went to put out the fire, shaking his head in disbelief. “You're gonna burn us up if we go outside.”  
  
“Luckily everyone was already inside from the snow.” Dipper said, cringing at a squirrel running into the sunlight and getting roasted. “Gideon...?” He looked at him.  
  
“I'll find and cast the counter-spell.” Gideon said, this time pointedly ignoring his cell-phone going off as he searched in the book. He paused to unbutton his blazer and set it to the side before doing the same with his black button-down shirt, leaving him in a white undershirt. Then he returned to the book, brushing a loose strand of his hair out of his face.  
  
Dipper took off his vest and set it to the side, sighing. “Sorry about screwing up.”  
  
Gideon shook his head. “It's my fault for letting you try it when you've never done a _basic_ spell, much less a _weather_ one. I should've given Mabel a water spell or something.”  
  
Mabel looked worried. “You can fix it, though...right?”  
  
“Certainly.” Gideon found the page and started to chant the spell backwards, Dipper and Mabel watching anxiously.  
  
“It's a good thing that Waddles is an inside pig.” Mabel whispered to Dipper.  
  
“I bet the goat's dead, though.” Dipper frowned. “If it _can_ die...”  
  
Gideon finished chanting and the temperature dropped back to normal. Dipper and Mabel breathed sighs of relief as Gideon closed the book. “I think that's enough magic for one day.” Gideon said, reaching for his shirt and blazer.  
  
“Yeah.” The twins agreed, pulling on their sweater and vest.  
  
Gideon put his Journal in his bag and walked over to grip the handles of Dipper's wheelchair. “Mabel, would you get the door?”  
  
Mabel walked over and opened it. “So....this was fun!”  
  
“We should do it again sometime. Hopefully without freezing and frying the town.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Oh man, Grunkle Stan's gonna be so maaaaaaad!” Mabel cringed.  
  
Gideon pulled out his phone and showed her the five missed calls and 14 text notifications from Pacifica. “You got the easy part.”  
  
They cringed, just imagining what the debutante was saying.  
  
 **–**  
  
“...Bright side, since they were stuck inside they bought more stuff!” Stan grinned, then frowned at them. “But, let's not make a habit of drastically changing the weather.”  
  
“We promise it won't happen again.” Mabel said, nodding.  
  
“Yeah, that was...weird.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Stan looked at Gideon. “I think you should go home now.”  
  
Gideon pulled out his phone. “Yes...I really should. Someone wants to talk to me face-to-face.”  
  
“Better not keep them waiting.” Mabel nodded.  
  
Gideon nodded and turned to Dipper. “Give me a call if you need anything.” He waved and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Once out and on the path home, he called Pacifica back.  
  
She picked up on the second ring. “How _dare_ you ignore my calls!”  
  
“The weather's back to normal, you're welcome.” He said boredly, examining the nails of his free hand.  
  
Pacifica made a sound like she was resisting the urge to strangle someone. “Why was it even messed up?”  
  
“Because I let a novice attempt a weather spell.” Gideon said, sighing. “Did anyone die?”  
  
“No, but you ruined my pool party!” Pacifica said indignantly.  
  
“Well, have it tomorrow.” Gideon rolled his eyes.  
  
“But I have an _outing_ with my _parents_ tomorrooooooow!”  
  
Gideon grimaced. “Sorry. I'll make it up you, okay?”  
  
“Sundaes on Sunday, with hot fudge and whipped cream, and lava cake as a side. If you don't pay for it, I'm not forgiving you.” Pacifica said haughtily.  
  
“As you wish, Pazzy.” Gideon grinned when she sputtered.  
  
“D-Don't CALL me that, what if someone HEARS?! A-Anyway, this Sunday at 10am sharp! Don't be late!” Pacifica said insistently.  
  
“Of course, Your Highness.” Gideon said teasingly. “I'm going to hang up now.”  
  
“Well, good! I have....THINGS to get back to! _Important_ things!”  
  
“See you Sunday.” He hung up and sighed. “That went better than expected.” He said, pocketing his phone and using the stone to lift into the air and fly the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy keeping everyone happy.
> 
> ((A.N.:It's so much harder when you do the pacifist route! Also, the squirrel's soul was sacrificed to Alex Hirsch, who kills squirrels in canon for some reason.))


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is spending time with Pacifica when he gets a text from the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So, when you said 'novice', you actually meant 'two idiots'.” Pacifica said as she picked up her spoon. “Why did you let them try magic?”  
  
“I had to see if they could do it. Besides, Mabel was really excited to try...” Gideon sighed, remembering her smile when he said she had talent.  
  
“So, why did you let her brother try it?” Pacifica said before popping some ice cream in her mouth.  
  
Gideon picked up his own spoon thoughtfully. “Well, when I told Mabel she had talent, she got all...braggy about it and starting chanting 'alpha twin' and Dipper got upset and asked to try it and it was just...weird. Twins are weird.” He took a bite of his ice cream.  
  
Pacifica mulled over his answer as she swallowed. “Well, clearly there was some kind of pride issue going on. I can understand pride, at least.”  
  
“That's true.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“So, which one roasted the town?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“That would be the one who cast magic second.” Gideon said, sighing.  
  
“Ah. Well, great! He has the potential to kill us all by _accident_.” Pacifica rolled her eyes and continued to eat her sundae.  
  
“Be nice, he'll be great with practice. I used to screw up, too.” Gideon reminded her.  
  
“What, you'll teach him?” Pacifica scoffed. “Good luck with that, Palpatine.”  
  
“Watch out, Pacifica, your inner nerd is showing.” Gideon grinned at her.  
  
Pacifica responded by stealing a bit of his sundae and huffing.  
  
“So, how have your parents been?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Eugh. They're fine.” Pacifica sighed. “How about yours?”  
  
“Usual.” Gideon nodded. “Let's change the subject. I'm thinking of--”  
  
His phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up, reading the message. He chuckled to himself and then closed his phone. “I have to go.” He started to finish his ice cream.  
  
“But the lava cake is about to come out.” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“I'll have to have it another time. They encountered _those_ crystals and are in a bit of a bind in the forest.” Gideon finished and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
“Okay, _this_ I gotta see. Waiter!” She waved to the waiter approaching them. “Can we get the lava cake to-go? Something came up and we have to leave.”  
  
“Of course, Miss Northwest!” The waiter went to get them a to-go box.  
  
Pacifica pulled out her wallet and handed Gideon some money. “That's for the tip.”  
  
“I can tip him myself, you know.” Gideon raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Well, he's prompt and I think I should reward him.” Pacifica said, closing her wallet.  
  
Gideon looked at the waiter and then back at Pacifica. “Uh-huh...you think he's cute.”  
  
“What?” Pacifica's cheeks tinted pink.  
  
“You don't normally offer to tip, so you must think he's cute.” Gideon reasoned.  
  
“I-I'm going to wash my face!” She got up and went to the woman's restroom.  
  
Gideon chuckled and fill out the amount of the tip on the check when the waiter brought it and the to-go box. When he finished putting the cake into the box for them, he saw the amount and gasped in surprise.  
  
“A-Are you sure?” The waiter asked.  
  
“You deserve it, friend.” Gideon said as he closed his pen. Then Pacifica came out and Gideon grabbed the to-go box and check and went to pay for the food.  
  
“You didn't tell him, did you?” Pacifica asked as they stepped out.  
  
“And embarrass you for life in a public place? I'm not heartless, cousin.” He smiled, closing the door behind her.  
  
 **–**  
  
Gideon and Pacifica entered the clearing with the crystals and looked around. “Where are they?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“I'm not sure. Remember, avoid the light rays.” Gideon looked around and spotted a small doll-size bag on the ground. “They must be close.” He picked up the bag and looked around.  
  
“Try calling them.” Pacifica suggested.  
  
“Good idea.” Gideon pulled out his phone and dialed Dipper's number. It rang in the bag he was holding, so he hung up and called Mabel instead. The tinniest pop song ringtone went off in the bushes and he pushed branches out of the way to see Dipper and Mabel sitting in the bushes, small as dolls. “Oh dear.”  
  
“Good news, my leg is better. Bad news, I'm tiny.” Dipper sighed. “And _still_ shorter than Mabel...”  
  
“Why were you even in this clearing?” Gideon asked, reaching in to help them out. “And why were you in the bushes?”  
  
“A bird tried to eat us!” Mabel said as she climbed onto his hand.  
  
“I...read about the crystals in the Journal.” Dipper said as he climbed on as well.  
  
“There wasn't any warning label, so we thought it'd be safe! And it _is_ , technically.” Mabel said with a shrug.  
  
“But, we don't know how to make ourselves grow again, so it was kind of a flop and—what is SHE doing here?!” Dipper pointed a tiny finger at Pacifica as they were pulled out of the bush.  
  
“You two interrupted my outing with Gideon, it was only fair that I came to laugh at your misfortune.” She said, examining her nails.  
  
“Pacifica, please.” Gideon sighed. “I got your text while with her and she wanted to come with me instead of going home.”  
  
“But we don't liiiiike heeeeeeer!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“Too bad, I'm here now.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Now, let's get you fixed so I can go back to my scheduled day with Gideon.”  
  
“We need the light to hit you from the other side of the crystal.” Gideon said, carrying them over to the crystals carefully. He frowned at the darkening clouds. “But it looks like we won't have light to work with. Pacifica, can you hold them for me?” He handed them over.  
  
“What? Put them in your bag!” Pacifica protested as the twins were put in her hands.  
  
“Is that lava cake?” Mabel asked as they were set near the to-go box she carried.  
  
“What are you doing?” Dipper asked, peering down at Gideon from Pacifica's hands as the younger boy knelt on the ground.  
  
“We're going to have to fashion us an artificial light-ray. Ah, this is small enough.” He picked up a piece of crystal and put it in his pocket. “Let's go back to your place, it's closest.”  
  
“Ugh, I have to go to the Pines' place?” Pacifica made a face.  
  
“You had no problem doing it when we had the party.” Mabel looked up at her.  
  
“That's different. I was there to win.” Pacifica rolled her eyes.  
  
“The longer we're helping them, the less time we'll have to hang out after.” Gideon told her. “The Pines' place is closest.”  
  
Dipper looked at Pacifica. Pacifica sighed heavily and nodded. “Fine, we'll go back to their place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both so small.


	8. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Pacifica take the twins and the crystal piece back to the Mystery Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Stan was building a maze of mirrors when they came in. “Oh, hey! You're just in time to try out my new maze!”  
  
“Maybe later, right now I need a flashlight.” He nodded to the twins in Pacifica's hands. “They got themselves shrunk.”  
  
Stan turned and peered down at them. “Huh, maybe I can get a bit of money out of turning them into an attraction, if they don't mind being tiny a bit longer.”  
  
“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel protested.  
  
“Seriously?!” Dipper shook his head, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
“So they said.” Gideon shrugged. “Flashlight?”  
  
“Alright, this way.” Stan nodded and led the way through to the employee-only section.  
  
 **\--**  
  
“So, are you going to tell me how they got this way?” Stan asked as he knelt to pull a flashlight from a low shelf.  
  
“Honestly, I wasn't there at the time so I don't know what happened before they encountered the crystals.” Gideon said, pulling out the piece from his pocket.  
  
“Oh, those things.” Stan looked at it. “I've heard stories, but it's my first time seeing one...hm, how's that for an exhibit? Shrink or grow yourself for a certain amount, hehe!”  
  
“You know, that's not a bad idea. Could use it as a trick in the show.” Gideon looked thoughtful.  
  
“Can we focus on fixing us to our normal sizes?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I wouldn't mind a bit of extra height.” Dipper said, looking at her.  
  
“Oh, great. Don't tell me you found out about those crystals through that dumb book after your fight earlier?” Stan looked at them.  
  
“Fight?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“I'm taller than Dipper and was gloating about it, and he got all huffy!” Mabel explained.  
  
“Well, if you hadn't been gloating about it, and making fun of me in front of Soos and Stan, I wouldn't care!” Dipper said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Well, it's not every day that I find I'm better at you than something! I mean, you beat me in all the games! Video games, nerd games--”  
  
“Social games?” Pacifica put in.  
  
“Uh....no, not unless you count MMOs.” Mabel looked thoughtful. “Then again, we didn't really try those...”  
  
“What's an 'em-em-oh'?” Stan asked, going back to his search for the flashlight.  
  
“I'm talking about things like, say, sports.” Pacifica said with a shrug.  
  
“Like dodgeball?” Mabel asked. Dipper visibly shuddered.  
  
“Don't feel bad, I don't do well with sports, either.” Gideon assured Dipper. “Although I bet you'd be great on track and field.”  
  
“Until I trip and fall down a hill.” Dipper grumbled.  
  
“I doubt you'll fall down a hill on the track field.” Mabel assured him.  
  
“Ah, here we go!” Stan held up the flashlight. “Okay...what do we do now?”  
  
“Secure the crystal. Do you have rope? Or tape?” Gideon walked off with Stan, leaving Pacifica with the tiny twins.  
  
Pacifica looked at the twins in her hands and then set them on the table, taking a seat in the closest chair. “Do you often run into this kind of stuff?”  
  
“Uhm...well, it started with gnomes.” Dipper shrugged. “And I found a book hidden underground by a tree.”  
  
“Can I have some lava cake?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I don't know, _can_ you?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Mabel looked perplexed, then nodded. “Oh, right! _May_ I have some lava cake?”  
  
“Eh, why not. You're tiny.” Pacifica got out the lava cake. “Watch out, though, it's still hot.”  
  
“I didn't know you knew how to share.” Dipper said, watching as Mabel went over to have a bite.  
  
“Gideon would pout at me for _hours_ if I refused to give her any.” Pacifica shrugged. “And as cute as his pouting is, it will get old very fast. Just don't make a big deal out of this.” She nudged Dipper towards the cake with a finger.  
  
“Oh, uh, I'm good. That much sugar might knock me out right now.” Dipper said, trying to keep from moving towards the cake by walking backwards.  
  
“Oh, just take a piece.” Pacifica rolled her eyes, looking at Mabel happily eating the tiniest piece of lava cake she was holding.  
  
Dipper sighed and reached over to take a tiny piece. “Okay.”  
  
Pacifica looked at the doorway that Gideon and Stan went through, then looked at the twins again. “So, you guys aren't planning on roasting or freezing the town again, are you?”  
  
“Gi!” Mabel froze. “Uh...that was an accident!”  
  
“Sounds like this was another 'sibling rivalry accident'.” Pacifica poked Dipper in the head gently, grinning.   
  
“Well, siblings have rivalries!” Dipper adjusted his hat with his free hand.  
  
“But, we're also there for each other.” Mabel smiled at him. “Even if we do tease each other relentlessly.”  
  
Pacifica looked towards the doorway again, smiling fondly. “Yeah...like best friends, right?”  
  
“What do your snobby parents think about Gideon and his family?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Well, it took them a while to get used to the whole idea of it. Especially since we had no idea my aunt had married Bud Gleeful until after Gideon was already in the womb. Then when Gideon was born with platinum-blond hair and powers, my dad got...strangely excited. I didn't understand, and I still don't. He went to a weird tapestry in our home and talked to it, and mother told me that it's probably better if I didn't interrupt.” Pacifica shrugged, picking up her plastic fork and taking a bite of the lava cake.  
  
“That's weird.” Mabel commented.  
  
“Yeah.” Pacifica nodded. “You're the first ones I've told about that besides Gideon, so don't tell a soul, got that?”  
  
“Weren't you, like, two or three then?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Mother told me about it when Gideon entered a coma a few years ago.” Pacifica stared at her fork, her expression unreadable. “His magic was too powerful...for one so young. So his father found that glowing stone and then he was all better. I thought that he'd hit his head or had some kind of disease, but mother said it was something a little more...supernatural.”  
  
“Pacifica, you're in a sharing mood.” Gideon commented as he came in with the prepped flashlight. “If you'll get on the floor, Pines, we can fix your height. I tested it out on something so I know it works.” He put his hand next to the table.  
  
“Okay!” Mabel licked her hands clean and then she and Dipper climbed onto Gideon's hand so he could lower them to the floor.  
  
“Next time, call me before you check out something new in the woods. Chances are that I already know about it.” Gideon said, aiming the flashlight at them and turning it on. They returned to their original sizes, and then Gideon turned it off before putting it in his pocket. “Let's keep this on-hand, in case you do that again.”  
  
“Or in case we need to shrink or grow!” Mabel said with a grin. “Imagine all the places you could sneak into!”  
  
Dipper sighed, glancing at her before sulking off into the other room.  
  
“Okay...what's going on with him?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Something about her being taller than him and taunting him about it, remember?” Pacifica reminded him.  
  
Gideon walked after Dipper and found him sitting in the living room with the 3rd Journal open in his lap. “Hey, Pines.”  
  
Dipper looked up at him. “Hey. Sorry about ruining your day out with Pacifica. She's...not so bad, I guess.”  
  
“She has her moments.” Gideon walked over and stood next to the armchair. “You know, your sister had a good idea. You could follow your uncle if he does anything weird without his noticing if you shrink down.”  
  
“Mm, no. Not now that he knows I can do that. Besides, whatever he does secretly, he does after we're in bed. And I didn't get to the gift-shop fast enough last night to check.” He rubbed his leg. “It's still weak, I guess.”  
  
“Give it time.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper glanced at him. “...Pacifica said you went into a coma.”  
  
“Yeah. About a year ago, actually.” Gideon sat on the chair next to him.  
  
“Pacifica said it was a few years.” Dipper pointed out.  
  
“It might feel that way to her. Who knows? Anyways, I was eight.” Gideon looked towards the giftshop. “...Hey, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Yeah?” Dipper asked.  
  
“What is that figure on the rug in the giftshop?” He reached into his bag and pulled out the 2nd Journal. “I could swear I've seen it...” He turned a few pages.  
  
“Hey, Gideon? Since they're fixed, can we go?” Pacifica asked, walking in. “You said we'd go right after.”  
  
“Agh, fine.” Gideon put the book back in his bag. “We'll talk about it later!” He hopped off the couch and followed Pacifica out. As they went out, they saw Mabel entering the living room looking guilty.  
  
“That was just plain weird.” Pacifica looked at him. “And are you keeping that thing?” She pointed to the flashlight in his pocket.  
  
Gideon looked at it in surprise. “Hm. I'll return it tomorrow.” He looked towards the Shack. “I think those two need some time alone.”  
  
Pacifica looked over at the Shack as well. “...Is that really a good idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something Wicked This Way Comes...


	9. Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of Summerween, Dipper incurs the wrath of the Summerween Trickster and must collect candy or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“You're not coming to the Summerween party this year?” Pacifica asked over the phone.  
  
“Mm, no. Mabel called earlier and asked if I wanted to go out with them tonight.” Gideon turned the page of his Journal, pausing on a particular page and tracing the triangular figure with his index finger. “I could ask if you can come along, if you'd like. I can pick you up on the way, on my horse?”  
  
“I don't know what I'll wear.” Pacifica sounded dejected.  
  
“Put on that pretty pearl dress you have. The one that looks like a princess.” Gideon grinned. “I'm going to be a prince.”  
  
“Are you going to put your hair up for it?” Pacifica asked.  
  
Gideon ran his hand through his hair, looking thoughtful. “...Might just tie it back. I think she likes it when it's not sprayed into place.”  
  
“Whatever. Alright, call me back after you make sure I can go!” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Gideon grinned and hung up, dialing Mabel's number.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Okay, so I just need one last thing...” Mabel said as she worked on her costume. Her phone started to ring with some pop tune and she looked at Dipper. “Can you get that?”  
  
“Sure.” He reached over and picked it up, holding it at his ear with his shoulder as he continued to work on his costume. “Hello?”  
  
“Dipper? I called Mabel's phone.”  
  
“Hey, Gideon.” Dipper adjusted the phone a bit. “I was closer to her phone than she was. What'cha need?”  
  
“I was wondering if Mabel would mind if Pacifica joined us tonight?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper made a face and grabbed the phone to lower it. “Hold on.” He looked at Mabel. “Gideon wants to know if Pacifica can come?”  
  
“Sure, the more the merrier!” Mabel beamed.  
  
Dipper brought the phone to his ear. “Just to warn you, Candy and Grenda are coming.”  
  
“I'll tell her to refrain from insulting them for one night.” Gideon promised. “We'll see you at six, then.”  
  
“Yep.” Dipper went back to his work. “See you then.”  
  
Gideon hung up and Dipper set the phone down. “By the way, Mabel? Who does your ringtone?”  
  
“Huh? That's Sev'ral Timez.” Mabel looked over. “Why?”  
  
“I don't think I like them.” Dipper stuck his tongue out at the phone.  
  
“Oh, hush. You have your pop music and I have mine.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Just because mine is all girls and actually _local_ \--”  
  
“Hey, you promised not to bring BABBA up again!” Dipper blushed.  
  
“I didn't say any names~!” Mabel grinned and held up her costume. “How's it looking?”  
  
“Oh man, we're _so_ gonna score big this year.” Dipper grinned.  
  
They heard knocking on the door and Mabel got up. “Oh, that must be Candy and Grenda!” She ran out and Dipper got up to follow her.  
  
“Hey, dudes.” Wendy waved as they came down, Candy and Grenda right behind her.  
  
“Oh, Wendy! Are you coming with us?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Nah, I'm going to a party, just came for my coat. You should totally come, it'll be great!” She handed Dipper a flyer as Robbie came in to help her put on her coat. “See you!” They walked out together.  
  
“Ohh, a teenager party!” Candy grinned. “We should crash it.”  
  
“And miss out on all the candy?” Mabel pouted. “By the way, I LOVE your costume.” She grinned.  
  
Candy smiled and turned around in her candy costume. “Isn't it great?”  
  
Dipper looked at the flyer. “Uhm...y'know, I'm thinking that I might be coming down with something...”  
  
“Whaaaat?” Grenda raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You were just fine earlier!” Mabel put her hand to Dipper's forehead.  
  
“Yeah, but now I'm thinking that maybe I should take some medicine and lie down.” Dipper said sheepishly.  
  
“Oh, don't be silly! We're going trick-or-treating, now let's go put on your costume!” Mabel ushered him to the stairs.  
  
“But, I just don't think that it's a good idea.” Dipper shook his head as she pushed him towards the stairs. “What if I--”  
  
“No 'what if's!” Mabel frowned. “Let's go!”  
  
“I don't really want—”  
  
The door was knocked on again and they looked over. “Looks like the first trick-or-treater's here.” Dipper sighed and walked over to open the door. “Mabel, hand me the--”  
  
“Trick or treat.” An ominous voice said. Dipper looked up at a person much too thin and tall to be anyone that lived in the town that was dressed like some deranged scarecrow. In his hands was an open sack, ready to accept candy.  
  
“Dude, seriously? Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?” Dipper frowned, starting to close the door. “Sorry, these are for kids.”  
  
“But, wait. I...” The door was shut in the stranger's face.  
  
“Aw, you could've given him a piece!” Mabel said, holding the bowl of candy.  
  
“Look, if we give candy to all the adults that come by dressed up, then there will be none left for the kids!” The door was knocked on again and Dipper opened it to see the same guy there. “Look, man, just go to another house! We're not ready yet!” He slammed the door shut.  
  
“Come on, where's your Summerween Spirit?” Mabel nudged his side.  
  
“I think the sick I'm getting took it away. That, and the _annoying tall guy_ that is knocking on our door _again_.” He recognized the location of where the door was being knocked on and crossed his arms over his chest. “I'm not getting that.”  
  
“Well, _I_ am.” Mabel walked over and opened the door. “I'm sorry about my brother. He came down with a case of the grumpy-grumps.”  
  
“SILENCE!” The tall man declared, pointing a finger at them all. “You have insulted me, and for this you must pay...” He arched over them. “With your lives.”  
  
“Ohh, what a cute little mask!” Mabel grinned. “You're a funny guy, aren't you?”  
  
“Funny, am I?” He stepped inside, the kids backing up.  
  
“H-Hey, you can't just walk into someone's house uninvited!” Dipper frowned.  
  
A kid in a pirate costume walked up. “Trick or treat! My name is Gordy!” He pointed to himself. The tall man suddenly grabbed the child and opened his pitch-black mouth really wide, throwing him in. “Remember meeeeee!” Gordy cried as he was thrown in.  
  
“Ahhhh!” Everyone but Grenda yelled as she yelled “GORDY!”  
  
“There is but _one_ way for you to avoid his fate.” The creature tapped Candy head and she clung to Dipper fearfully. “I _need_ treats. If _you_ can collect 500 pieces of candy, and bring it to me before the last jack-o-melon goes out...” He demonstrated by lighting a jack-o-melon he kept in his coat and then blowing out the flame. “I will let you live.”  
  
“500 treats in one night? That's impossible!” Dipper cried.  
  
“The choice is yours, children.” The creature started to step backwards towards the door. “You must trick-or-treat...or _die_.” He jumped away, laughing, and they ran outside to see the creature crawling on the roof and away.  
  
“I'm beginning to think that Lady Luck hates you, Dipper.” They turned to see Gideon helping Pacifica down off his white horse, both of them dressed like royalty. “Now you've gone and pissed off the Summerween Trickster?”  
  
“Oh, you know that guy?” Dipper rubbed his arms. “He gives me the creeps.”  
  
“He's a local legend, _everyone_ from town knows that guy.” Pacifica said simply. “I'm surprised that you weren't warned. You never refuse candy to the Summerween Trickster.”  
  
“Soos did mention that earlier...” Mabel looked at Dipper.  
  
“What are they doing here?” Candy looked at Mabel.  
  
“Uhm...I...uh...” Mabel looked at her hands awkwardly.  
  
“I invited them.” Dipper spoke up. “So, uh...I guess we should...get started with the trick-or-treating...if we tried to go out and buy the candy, he might track us down and eat us. Right?” He looked at Gideon.  
  
“Honestly, I don't know. No one's been stupid enough to refuse him candy before now.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Oh, doods, let me help!” Soos came out. “I heard everything! We gotta get all the candy we can get!”  
  
“Yep, so go put on your costume!” Mabel grinned, nudging Dipper.  
  
Dipper sighed and walked inside, glancing at the flyer. In retrospect, trying to cut out when he knew they had Gideon and Pacifica coming was unfair...besides, he wanted to talk to Gideon about the strange creature on the rug that he'd found in the 2nd Journal. Something called 'Bill Cipher'? Lots of warnings about it, though...  
  
When he came down dressed in his costume, he could hear Gideon and Mabel talking about hers.  
  
“...practically professional, and such a cute idea!” He was saying.  
  
“Oh, it gets better. Dipper's is—Dipper, hi!” She waved to Dipper, who smiled awkwardly when she pointed him out.  
  
“Peanut butter and jelly, huh?” Pacifica looked amused.  
  
“Oh. My. Goooosh. BOTH our costumes match our relative's!” Mabel gasped, looking at Gideon and Pacifica. “Before we go, we HAVE to take a group photo, with Candy and Grenda and Soos, too! Grunkle Stan!” She ran off to find him.  
  
Dipper reached the group, looking a bit sheepish. “You don't think it's...weird?”  
  
“Hm? What is?” Gideon asked.  
  
“The...food thing?” Dipper gestured to his costume.  
  
“I think you're worrying too much about personal appearances. Just have fun, this is Summerween.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“I notice you didn't put your hair up.” Dipper commented.  
  
“I thought that this look better suited what I was goin' for.” Gideon shrugged. “Besides, trick-or-treatin' would ruin my hair, and I didn't feel like packing hairspray.”  
  
“Did you bring the book?” Dipper asked quietly.  
  
“No, I decided to let tonight be supernatural-free. Too bad someone else had other plans.” He poked Dipper in the nose.  
  
Dipper blushed in embarrassment. “W-Well, I didn't...I thought it was just a legend, not real!”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “And you thought the pixies would like you.”  
  
“You are _never_ going to let me live that down, are you?” Dipper pouted.  
  
“Not for a few years.” Gideon grinned.  
  
Pacifica watched them talk, her gloved arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
“So, uh...your...dress is pretty.” Grenda commented.  
  
“Thank you. Your outfit is...well-made.” Pacifica glanced at her.  
  
“Candy made it. Yours is well-made, too.” Grenda looked it up and down. “Bit fancy for a costume, though.”  
  
“It's not exactly a costume, and if it gets dirty mother and father will ground me.” She sighed. “I'm only wearing it on Gideon's suggestion.”  
  
“Well, it looks good.” Grenda nodded. “So, uh...no insults today?”  
  
“Gideon made me promise to be civil.” Pacifica glanced away. “He must really like them if he's willing to...”  
  
“'Put us with our existence'?” Candy asked, eyeing her with a stern expression.  
  
“I didn't say that.” Pacifica frowned. “I was going to say that he never participates in social things unless he's the center of it, so the fact that he's out here at all is proof that he likes them.”  
  
“Hm.” Candy eyed her suspiciously.  
  
“Okay, I found Grunkle Stan, Waddles and my camera!” Mabel bounced into the room with Waddles in a suit.  
  
“I guess this big button still takes the picture?” Stan looked at the digital camera.  
  
“Alright, everyone get into place!” Mabel started to move people around, ushering them to certain spots and changing her mind three times before she was satisfied. “Okay, now say TREATS!”  
  
“Treats!” The group said and Stan took the picture.  
  
“Okay, now you keep a good eye on Waddles while we're out! Also, we're borrowing the wheelbarrow.” Mabel said as they started to head out.  
  
“Just bring it back in one piece.” Stan said, waving them off.  
  
“By the way, nice vampire costume.” Pacifica said as she walked out with the others.  
  
“Yeah?” Stan grinned. “See? I told you I'm great!”  
  
Outside, Soos was bringing his truck over for them to get in. “Alright, who's riding with me?” He asked.  
  
“Hey, Gideon?” Dipper looked at him. “I wanted to talk to you...”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Pacifica, would you mind riding in the truck?”  
  
She sighed heavily. “I _guess_.”  
  
Gideon nodded and floated up onto the horse, doing the same for Dipper afterwards.  
  
“You gotta let him down when we reach the houses, y'know.” Mabel smiled and loaded the wheelbarrow onto the hay-covered truck-bed with Candy and Grenda's help.  
  
“I'm riding in the front. I can _not_ get hay in this dress.” Pacifica said, looking a bit nervous at the prospect.  
  
“Everyone ready to go?” Soos asked as Pacifica got in front and buckled in.  
  
“Yep!” Mabel looked at Dipper. “You need to put your arms around his waist and cuddle up reeeeal close, Dipper.” She grinned teasingly.  
  
“Not this joke again.” Dipper groaned, burying his face in Gideon's shoulders.  
  
Gideon chuckled as the others laughed. “You know she's just joking, she does it because you react like that.” He said as the truck started up.  
  
“When have I ever even given an indication that I like guys?” Dipper shook his head.  
  
Gideon shrugged, nudging the horse into a trot as the truck headed for the road. “Well, you wanted to talk. What is it?”  
  
“I found that guy you asked about. The triangle guy on the rug? His name is Bill Cipher, and there's a bunch of warnings against summoning him. The weird part is, I think The Author and this Bill guy had a falling-out. There's nothing but praise written under the warnings.” Dipper said as he held onto Gideon when the horse picked up pace a bit.  
  
“That's interesting. I have no such warnings on the page with the summoning circle. From what my page on him says, he's a creature of the Mindscape.” Gideon said, glancing at him over his shoulder. “I was considering asking for his help to get into Stanford's mind, find out what he knows about the Journals.”  
  
“But with all those warnings...” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Mm, we might want to consider other options. Perhaps hypnotism.” Gideon looked thoughtful. “I'm a bit out of practice with that particular skill, but I think I can do it.”  
  
“Why can't we just ask him about it?” Dipper asked. “I'll ask him if he's ever seen something like it before.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “And if he plays dumb?”  
  
“Then...then we'll try another way.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Gideon nodded. “Alright, we'll try your way.”  
  
“Stop the horse!” Mabel called to them. “We're here!”  
  
Gideon nodded and pulled the reins to stop the horse. “Whoa, whoa.” He said gently.  
  
Dipper released Gideon once the horse was calm. “So, uh, I guess someone else can ride with you next. I just wanted to talk about that.”  
  
“Dipper, come on!” Mabel walked over and tugged on his leg. Dipper climbed down and went to the door with her. Mabel rung the doorbell and when it opened they did a little dance routine and declared “TWINS!” before getting their candy.  
  
Gideon got down and went to Pacifica. “Come on, let's get candy as well.”  
  
“Alright, but I'm not dancing.” She said, looking like she was trying not to laugh.  
  
“As you wish.” He offered her his arm and she took it, the two walking up to the door with their candy bags. Gideon rang the doorbell and the woman cooed at the “royal couple” and gave them candy before they stepped away to get Candy and Grenda get candy.  
  
“Wow, nice act!” Mabel grinned.  
  
“We might have competition for our title.” Dipper chuckled.  
  
“Title?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Ever since we were three years old, Dipper and I have been King and Queen of Halloween.” Mabel pulled out her book of Halloween memories and showed them the matching costumes each year.  
  
“Nice.” Pacifica grinned. “And now you think we're a threat to your title?”  
  
“Wanna make it a game? See which pair gets more?” Mabel suggested slyly.  
  
“Sure, let's make a game of saving our lives.” Dipper said, sighing heavily.  
  
“Sure.” Pacifica smiled.  
  
“Not like the night could get any more exciting.” Gideon shrugged. “What are the stakes?”  
  
“The loser...uhm...has to...” She looked at Dipper. “I didn't think about that.”  
  
“The loser team has to take the winning team on a double-date.” Pacifica said, shrugging.  
  
“Pacifica?” Gideon looked at her.  
  
“What? Oh, don't read into it. I said 'a date', it doesn't have to be a candlelit romantic dinner to be a date. Heck, we go on dates all the time.” She waved it off dismissively. “Anyways, is it a good idea or not?”  
  
“Let's go with 'yeah', because we're wasting time by talking about it and we want to be alive at the end of the night.” Dipper looked at Mabel.  
  
“Well...okay.” Mabel nodded. “Now, let's get going!” She grabbed Dipper's hand and went to the next house.  
  
Pacifica looked at Gideon. “Well, let's not fall behind.”  
  
“You did that so I'd get a date with her no matter what, didn't you?” Gideon smirked at her.  
  
Pacifica smiled. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
  
They went from house to house, each of them getting extra candy for their acts, and Candy and Grenda followed behind, getting their own candy. They were having a great time, so much that they almost forgot about the time limit until they saw someone putting out their jack-o-melon.  
  
“Oh, shoot! How many do we have now?” Dipper asked, turning to the others.  
  
“About...489 pieces of candy.” Mabel said, looking up from the wheelbarrow full of candy. “I think a few more houses ought to do it.”  
  
A car drove by and halted, Wendy looking out at them. “Hey, guys!”  
  
“Wendy!” Dipper looked at her.  
  
“Having fun?” She grinned. “I like the matching costumes you guys have going. Also, it's good to see you guys not trying to kill each other or whatever.”  
  
“Hehehe...that's in the past.” Dipper waved it off nervously.  
  
“Where are you off to?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Tambry lives near here, I'm going to her party. You guys wanna hop in and crash it?” She asked.  
  
“Whaaaat?” Robbie sounded annoyed by the suggestion.  
  
“Actually, we're dealing with a li'l problem. We can't stop to party until we get 500 pieces of candy.” Gideon said.  
  
“Whoa, what's up? A contest?” Wendy leaned out the window.  
  
“Ah, no. Just Dipper inciting the wrath of the Summerween Trickster.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Youch, need help with that?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Well, if you have 11 pieces of candy, then we're safe.” Dipper said, looking at the wheelbarrow.  
  
“Y'know, Tambry's got candy at her place. C'mon, you can finish your quota and then have fun!” Wendy waved for them to follow them.  
  
“Alright, let's go.” Gideon floated himself and Pacifica onto the horse and the others got in the truck, heading for Tambry's place. The house was blaring with music and Wendy was waiting outside for them when they approached it.  
  
“Alright, I explained what happened to Tambry and she gave me this.” She held up a bag of candy. “That should be MORE than enough. I gotta say, you gotta have serious guts to go against the Summerween Trickster! Way to go!” She playfully punched Dipper in the arm and headed in. “We'll be waiting when you're done!”  
  
“Okay...” Dipper opened the bag and poured the contents into the wheelbarrow. “That's 539 pieces of candy, so it should be good enough, right?”  
  
“How do we tell him we managed it?” Pacifica asked.  
  
The wind blew suddenly, a chilling cold, and the children gathered together in a huddle to wait. Finally, they saw the Trickster walking up the road towards them.  
  
“Hello, children.” He said, stopping and leering down at them. “What have you brought me?”  
  
“539 pieces of candy. Now...will you let us live?” Dipper asked.  
  
The creature knelt over the wheelbarrow and examined it lifting it and before pouring the candy into his mouth. After devouring it, he set the wheelbarrow down and nodded. “Very good. You may live...this year.” He started to walk away, spitting something out as he walked.  
  
“Hey is that...?” Grenda walked over. “Gordy! You're alive!”  
  
“I'm officially traumatized!” The boy said, giving an insane smile.  
  
“Ooookay. Run on home, Gordy.” Dipper said, watching the kid get up. “Uh, are you okay?”  
  
“I'm fine! I'm just going to go curl up in my blankets with all the lights on!” He said as he walked away.  
  
“Poor kid.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“He's lucky he's still alive. Some aren't so lucky in this town.” Gideon shrugged and turned to Pacifica. “So...who won?”  
  
“Oh, shoot. We forgot to keep track!” Pacifica pouted.  
  
“Let's just call it a draw. We'd be going on a date, anyway. We can split the check or something.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“C'mon, let's go join the party!” Candy suggested.  
  
“Alright, a teenager party!” Grenda walked in with Candy.  
  
“We'll join you in a bit. Why don't you go in with Mabel, Pacifica?” Gideon asked.  
  
Pacifica sighed. “Alright.” She looked at Mabel. “Probably talking about the Journals again.”  
  
“Probably.” Mabel nodded, walking in with her.  
  
Dipper looked at the sky, waiting until the girls were all inside with Soos right behind. “So...when do you think we should ask about it?”  
  
“Maybe next time he catches you reading it.” Gideon said, walking over to join him. “What are you looking at?”  
  
“My constellation.” Dipper smiled a bit.  
  
Gideon nodded, looking up at it as well. “Do you have any idea why you have it on your forehead?”  
  
“No idea.” Dipper shook his head. “It's just...there.”  
  
“Perhaps there's some preordained purpose for you in the cosmos.” Gideon suggested.  
  
Dipper looked at him. “What, like destiny?”  
  
“Perhaps.” Gideon smiled and turned to go. “Maybe The Author would know.”  
  
“Maybe.” Dipper shrugged, turning to follow him. “Hey, Gideon?”  
  
“Hm?” He looked at him.  
  
“Thanks for showing up.” Dipper looked at his shoes. “If you hadn't...I might've made some excuse to go to the party, but I felt guilty about thinking about that when you showed up. Who knows what kind of fight Mabel and I would've gotten into...or what trouble we would've faced gathering the candy...”  
  
“Mm, maybe I should've shown up sooner, that way you would've been too distracted to refuse the Summerween Trickster.” Gideon chuckled, walking in.  
  
“...You're right, Lady Luck hates me.” Dipper shook his head, walking in after him and closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Dipper always ends up in life-threatening situations even when Gideon is on his side...
> 
> ((A.N.: I was gonna cut this chapter in 2...but I couldn't figure out where to split it after I'd reached the end and realized I never found an earlier ending and it's hella long.))


	10. Firm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon gets a call from Dipper and finds out Stan has left Mabel in charge of the Mystery Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Tell us what you have seen, Gordy.”  
  
The boy trembled in his seat, his eyes wide and red from lack of sleep, bags under his eyes. “I-I was eaten by a monster on Summerween Night...and then it spit me out and I was in another neighborhood. It smelled like..like candy inside its stomach..and I...I keep having nightmares about the monster eating me!”  
  
“There, there.” A man in a red cloak placed a hand on the boy's shoulder gently. “You won't have to worry about anything more. What happened to you that night will no longer haunt you. When you leave here, you will be clean of that nightmare.” He stepped away, nodding to another cloaked figure who aimed a gun-like device at Gordy and pulled the trigger. A light came out of it and hit Gordy in the head, making him squirm for a bit before he slumped in the chair.  
  
“Alright, then.” One of the cloaked people walked over and picked Gordy up, carrying him out of the area and down a hall. Gideon stood at the end of the hall, waiting patiently. “He's all better, son.”  
  
“Good. His mother is waiting outside, she'll be happy to know he'll be able to sleep again.” Gideon took Gordy and gently shook him awake. “Hey, Gordy. How are you feeling?”  
  
He looked up at Gideon, blinking. “What...What happened to me?”  
  
“You just hit your head, that's all. Your mother's worried, why don't I take you to her?” He took Gordy's hand and led him out.  
  
The cloaked man watched him go before returning to the hidden chamber. “It is unseen.” He said to the other cloaked figures.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Okay...it's gotta be somewhere around here.” Dipper looked around, then peeked into a cave. “Whoa. Uhh...the Journal didn't say it'd be that big! Uhm...” He looked at his mace. “...I think I'm gonna need help.” He quickly retreated before he was seen and pulled out his cell-phone, dialing a number.  
  
It picked up after the third ring. “Where are you, are you injured, and what did you piss off this time?” Gideon asked on the other end.  
  
“Aw, have a little faith in my abilities! I'm trying to capture a Gremoblin to use as an exhibit in the Shack.” Dipper explained.  
  
“That doesn't sound like something Stanford would put on display.” Gideon commented.  
  
“Well, no...but Mabel's in charge while he goes on vacation, she told me to find something real, since I had been trying to get Grunkle Stan to let me.” Dipper admitted. “So, can you help me capture it?”  
  
Gideon sighed and Dipper heard rustling on the other end. “Alright, where are you?”  
  
 **–**  
  
“Thanks for showing up. Whoa, nice chains.” Dipper looked at the chains Gideon was floating behind him.  
  
“Strong enough to hold an elephant. Mind explaining why he left Mabel in charge of the Mystery Shack?” Gideon looked in at the beast. “He's sleeping, good.”  
  
“Well, it started with us giving Stan a bunch of ideas for the Shack and him turning them all down. I think the last straw for me was when he had me wear this embarrassing wolf-boy costume and dance for tips.” Dipper shuddered.  
  
“Okay, that sounds like his usual business style. Low-budget, amusing, hazard-free.” Gideon nodded. “Then what happened?”  
  
“He caught Mabel giving away a bumper sticker for free and told her off. She told him that he needed to be nicer, he said being nicer didn't make him money. They got really heated in their argument and then Mabel said that she could make more money by being nicer to people than Stan could by using his usual ways, and he said he'd make more than she makes while he was on vacation. So, she got the Shack for a day or two and he went to Vegas, I think.” Dipper looked in at the Gremoblin. “And she said I could capture a real monster.”  
  
“Let me see the Journal.” Gideon held out a hand. “Were there warnings?”  
  
“You think I would've gone after this thing if there were?” He handed him the Journal, turning the pages to the entry on the Gremoblin.  
  
Gideon looked it over. “Uh, Pines, I really don't think a _nightmare-inducin' monster_ is the best idea for a tourist attraction. Why don't we just go capture a few gnomes?” He handed the Journal back.  
  
“But, this one would be so cool!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“It's askin' for lawsuits and trouble.” Gideon shook his head. “Both things I think Stanford and Mabel would rather do without.”  
  
Dipper pouted. “Okay, fine. We'll give up on the Gremoblin. What about asking Multibear to work in the shop?”  
  
“It's a thought.” Gideon nodded. “Let's go to their cave, then.”  
  
“Yeah. Uh, first we gotta put the weapons and chains away.” Dipper looked at the chains. “Multibear is opposed to violence.”  
  
“Then we'll put them in the bushes and come back for them later.” Gideon shrugged. “Let's go find your friend.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“Multibear?” Dipper poked his head into the cave. “Are you home?”  
  
“Oh, Dipper!” Multibear came towards the mouth of the cave. “Come in, I just made tea! Do you want honey?”  
  
“Sure! Can you make my friend some, too?” He nodded to Gideon and walked in, Gideon following right behind.  
  
“Certainly!” Multibear smiled and went to get more carved cups.  
  
Gideon looked around. “This place is very well furnished.”  
  
“Well, I have picked up a few hobbies.” Multibear said, passing a boombox playing “Disco Girl”. “So, what brings you here today, friend?” He asked as he poured them some tea from the kettle that had been heating over a small fire on the cave floor.  
  
“Weeell, I was thinking.” Dipper accepted his cup and took a sip. “How'd you like to come and work in the Mystery Shack?”  
  
“Oh?” Multibear looked at him curiously.  
  
“I think people would really like seeing a real live Multibear in the Shack. You're one-of-a-kind!” Dipper grinned. “And we'd give you food, and a warm place to sleep, and more music to listen to!”  
  
Multibear looked thoughtful. “It would be nice to have somewhere to stay that is closer to my friends. But, wouldn't your uncle be opposed?”  
  
“Would I be here if he would be opposed?” Dipper asked.  
  
Multibear looked at Gideon, who was raising an eyebrow at Dipper's statement. “Well, you could be going behind his back.” Multibear reasoned.  
  
“Whaaaat? No, I...okay, so he's out of town and left Mabel in charge of the Shack and she said I could find a real supernatural creature to help out in the shop.” Dipper sat down by the fire.  
  
“So you came all this way to ask me?” Multibear asked.  
  
“Well, I was considering the Gremoblin, but I think you'd like it better...and would induce less nightmares.” Dipper glanced away sheepishly.  
  
“Hm...” Multibear looked thoughtful. “Your sister could teach me new knitting tricks...”  
  
“So, you'll come?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Sure, if you think your uncle won't throw a fit.” Multibear stopped the music. “I'll be there, I know the place. I just have to pack my things. Why don't I meet you there?”  
  
“Okay!” Dipper finished his tea and got up. “Ready to go, Gideon?”  
  
Gideon sipped the last of his tea and stood up, brushing off his pants. He'd have to get those cleaned better later, but oh well. “Alright, let's go.”  
  
Dipper nodded and headed for the mouth of the cave. “See you soon, Multibear!”  
  
 **–**  
  
When they got back, they found Mabel sweeping the shop. “Mabel? What's going on, where's Soos and Wendy?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I...gave Wendy the day off. She said she wanted one, and when I tried to tell her I needed her here in the shop she claimed I was being just like Stan! I don't understand, I'm being taken advantage of because I'm being nice? And I don't know where Soos is, he disappeared some time ago!” Mabel looked at them. “Oh, Gideon!”  
  
Gideon sighed and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Oh, Mabel. You were being _too_ kind, and while that's not a problem usually, to run a business you have to be firm.” He looked towards the empty cash register. “Wendy's gone and disappeared, taking advantage of your kindness, and I'm not sure what happened with Soos but I'm sure he doesn't mean to take advantage of you.”  
  
“I think a customer made him run off crying.” Mabel said sheepishly. “I...wasn't there to see what happened.”  
  
“How about I call some of my staff to help out while we locate Soos and call Wendy back?” He suggested. “It's time for a staff meeting, but we can't just leave the shop empty in the meantime.”  
  
“You would help out the Mystery Shack?” Mabel looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Darlin', we were plannin' a merger a little while back. And I think that it's a good idea to help you just out of friendship. You're in need, and it'd be wrong of me to just leave you like this.” Gideon reminded her. “Now, why don't you call Wendy while I call my staff? Dipper, where do you think Soos could have gone?”  
  
“I dunno, back home?” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Well, I'll call his grandmother as well and see if she's seen him.” Gideon pulled out his cell-phone. “Soos has lived here his whole life, I'm sure he's fine.”  
  
Mabel went to the back, sighing. “You don't think she'll say I'm like Stan for telling her off?”  
  
“Darlin', if you don't tell her off, then I'll tell her off for takin' advantage of your kindness.” Gideon told her. “She needs to be told off, either way.”  
  
She sighed, then looked at Dipper. “Oh yeah, did you find anything?”  
  
“Multibear is on the way.” Dipper smiled. “I think you'll like him.”  
  
“Oh, good. Some good news.” Mabel nodded, walking into the “Employees Only” area.  
  
They watched her go and then Gideon gripped his phone tightly, scowling. “How _dare_ they make her feel that way.” He dialed a number and held it to his ear. “Hello, father? Are you done over there? Good, I need you to come and help at the Shack. Mabel's been left in charge and the staff here are takin' horrible advantage of her sweet personality.”  
  
Dipper walked over to sit at the cash register, watching for customers or the Multibear. Gideon continued his conversation, and Dipper glanced over at him. “Oh, I don't know. Possibly Vegas?” Gideon looked exasperated. “He won't be back for a little while, and she needs help _now_. Good, I'll see you soon.” He hung up and looked at Dipper. “They're on the way.”  
  
“Did you just boss around your _dad_?” Dipper stared in disbelief.  
  
“He's part of my staff.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, but your dad is, y'know, your _dad_.” Dipper said, trying to work his head around it.  
  
“And when _you're_ the one bringing in money and you are worth more than the house, the car, and both your parents all put together, then you can boss around your parents too.” Gideon walked into the “Employees Only” section of the house.  
  
Dipper stared blankly after him. “...How much money does he HAVE?” He asked himself, trying to calculate the worth of Gideon's mansion, his trailer, and his parents. “Just... _wow_.” He sat back on the stool. “That's a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this will earn him affection points?


	11. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dipper and Mabel find Soos, Gideon has a talk with Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper waited in the shop for Multibear to show up, glancing at the “Employees Only” section every now and then. They'd certainly come a long way from that fateful day in Gideon's warehouse. Mabel was actually okay with being alone with Gideon, now! And Gideon...he'd gotten a lot nicer now. Maybe the pixie incident wasn't so bad after all, they'd been able to patch up their relationship because of it.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Wendy coming in. “Hey, Wendy.”

“Hey, dude. Your sister said we had a meeting?” Wendy asked.

“Yeah.” Dipper nodded. “Go in back, I'm waiting for someone to come.”

“Who?” Wendy leaned on the counter curiously.

“Multibear. I asked if he would work in the shop, draw in customers.” Dipper smiled.

“Awesome. Well, I'm going in back. Where's Soos?” Wendy asked.

“Hey, Wendy!” Robbie and the other teens came in. “How long is this gonna take? We got things to do!”

“I dunno.” Wendy shrugged.

“As long as it needs to.” Gideon appeared at the “Employees Only” door. “Wendy, please come into the back.”

“Is that a BEAR?!” One of the teens cried out.

“Ah, he's here!” Dipper ran out to greet Multibear, ducking around a parking van. Bud and a few others got out of it and went inside.

“Am I late?” Multibear asked.

“No, you're good.” Dipper nodded, smiling.

The teens gaped at them from inside and then Lee ran out. “Tambry, get a picture of me with the bear!”

“The _Multibear_ , get it right.” Dipper corrected as Lee stood next to Multibear and Tambry took the picture.

“This is so cool!” Lee grinned up at Multibear.

“Dipper? Can you come in here?” Mabel called from the doorway.

“Coming!” Dipper ran over to join her as the other teens posed for pictures with Multibear.

“I'm gonna go look for Soos, Gideon suggested that we go find him together.” Mabel looked a bit worried. “I don't think that outfit had pockets...not any he could hold a phone in. Does Soos even have a cell phone?”

“Let's go, maybe he's in the woods.” Dipper suggested, leading her away from the Shack.

**–**

Wendy looked out the window at the kids walking off. “Seriously, I thought we were having a meeting?”

“We are.” Gideon said firmly, closing the door between the shop and the rest of the house. “Let's talk about how you're takin' advantage of Mabel's kindness to be a downright...well, I really shouldn't say it, it's not appropriate for children after all. But I think you understand what I mean?”

“Excuse me?” Wendy turned to him. “I'm not here to talk to you.”

“You will, even if I have to confine you.” Gideon said, his eyes flashing with magic. Wendy was forced to sit down in a chair, and found she couldn't get up. “Now, Stanford Pines may be easy on you, but if you worked for the Tent o' Telepathy, you wouldn't get away with half the antics I've seen you doing. Sneaking off during work? Going where you're told not to? Not to mention the terrible influence you are on Dipper and Mabel. Didn't you convince them to go into the Dusk 2 Dawn, a place off-limits to the townsfolk?”

“How do you know all that?” Wendy asked nervously.

“I have eyes _everywhere_ , Wendy.” Gideon adjusted his tie. “And I think that if you're going to be spending time with these kids anymore, you won't be leaving _children_ to run a busy shop _by themselves_.”

“Does Mabel know you're doing this?” Wendy struggled in her seat.

“I don't think she needs to.” Gideon said, tapping his fingers on the table. “Mabel is tryin' to do good things, out of the goodness o' her beautiful heart, and you're not helpin' in any way by _intimidatin' her into doing things that 'aren't like Stan'!_ ”

Wendy cringed. “Okay...maybe that  _ was _ a little mean...”

“Then you understand my point of view on this.” Gideon gripped the stone and Wendy was allowed to move again. “I have my staff here to help out, but I suspect that Stanford won't want my father runnin' the register. Get out there and get to work. I _don't_ want to have to bring you back in here for another _talk_.”

Wendy nodded and ran to the door, which swung open before she got to it to allow her to leave. Gideon sighed contentedly and nodded, looking towards the woods. He'd gotten to Wendy, Mabel wouldn't know that he'd used his powers against her friend, and all was well. Nodding, he walked out into the shop and bought a pair of earrings in the shape of rainbow-pattern stars before stepping out to greet Multibear.

**–**

“It's okay, Soos. We tried your idea, and that's what matters.” Mabel smiled, patting the man's hand comfortingly.

“Maybe some other idea will work better?” Dipper offered. The Shack was in view and they could see the teens still hanging out with Multibear.

“Maybe. I'm gonna go in and change.” Soos said, heading for the back door. “Thanks for finding me, dudes. I was worried I was gonna be lost forever!”

“We'd never let that happen.” Dipper assured him, walking to the back door with him.

“Gideon!” Mabel ran over to where Gideon was waiting. “Thanks for holding the fort. How did the talk go?”

“I think she understands the importance of bein' a good employee now.” Gideon said with a nod. “Here, I bought you something.” He showed her the earrings.

“Ohh! Overpriced tourist-trap jewelry!” Mabel took them and put them on. “I love them!”

Gideon smiled. “I thought you would.”

Mabel smiled and went inside. “Hi, Wendy! Soos is just getting dressed, then he'll be back to work.”

“Awesome, dude! I knew you'd find him!” Wendy said, taking a woman's money and giving back change. “So, uh, how long is Gideon gonna be here?”

“He's just helping out around the Shack until Grunkle Stan gets back. I mean, he _is_ running his own business, technically.” Mabel shrugged. “Anyway, we have more staff now, which is working great! Customer service is up!”

“Great, he really knows his stuff!” Wendy said with a big smile.

“I know, I should've asked him to help before!” Mabel walked into the “Employees Only” section, not even noticing that Wendy's smile was forced.

**–**

With the extra help, Gideon and Dipper had found time to look over the book. “Why would he cut it off at such a critical point?” Gideon gestured to the text at the bottom of the entry on the Gremoblin.

“I have no clue. Who the heck is F?” Dipper looked at the higher text.

“I don't know, but I pity them.” Gideon shook his head.

“Aaaand we're closed for the day!” Mabel came into the living room where the boys were. “Wendy's gone home, Soos is sticking around to talk with Multibear.”

“How's business?” Gideon asked.

“Oh, it's awesome! We made so much money! And Wendy was great at her work!” Mabel beamed. “I put the money in Stan's office. I bet I'm gonna win this bet!”

“I'm glad you're so happy, darlin'.” Gideon smiled. “You light up the world with your smile.”

Mabel blushed and giggled nervously. “So, uh, what should we eat? I can cook something!”

“I was actually thinking of taking you two out to dinner for doing so well.” Gideon stood up. “That is, if you want to?”

“Sure! Let me go check on Multibear real quick.” Dipper got up and left the room.

Mabel smiled. “Really, thanks for all the help.”

“Well, I just thought it was wrong for you to be left all by your lonesome when you had people that should be helping you.” Gideon closed the 3rd Journal and set it to the side.

“I still can't believe you got Wendy to listen, how'd you do it?” Mabel asked.

“Well, you know I can be rather persuasive, even without magic.” Gideon said gently.

“That's true.” Mabel nodded.

Dipper walked in. “Okay, let's go!”

“I'll ask my father to drive us.” Gideon smiled and walked out to go talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long will Wendy keep quiet?


	12. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy calls Stan and Gideon takes the twins out to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Wendy listened to the ringing, hoping that Stan would pick up. He was probably really busy, but he'd want to hear about what had happened, wouldn't he? He had come to be like an uncle to her and with her dad adoring Gideon she knew there was no way he'd believe what she had to say.

To her relief, the other line picked up. “Hello?”

“Mr. Pines, we need you back in Gravity Falls!” She blurted. “Uh, this is Wendy.”

“What happened?” Stan asked.

“Well..” She glanced to her bedroom door. “Mabel started to have some trouble with the shop, so Gideon offered her help and...well, y'know how I'm a bit of a slacker? Well, Gideon pretty much threatened me for slacking and then acted like everything was hunky-dory when Mabel came in!”

“I can't imagine why he'd have to do that, I mean you may be a slacker but you do your job. Was everything okay before then? People buying stuff?”

“Well, sure. Business was actually really good, and Mabel got a lot of money.” Wendy rubbed her neck nervously. “You're not...concerned about him threatening me?”

“Look, kid. I can't do anything until I actually get back. Mabel's running the show, y'know? If you have a worry, then bring it up to her.” Stan sighed. “I'd like to help, and if he's still doing this stuff when I get back I'll deal with him, but unless he's actually hurt you then I don't think I should get involved. Let Mabel know.”

Wendy's shoulders slumped. “...Okay. I'll do that. Thanks for listening, at least.”

“I'll ask him about it when I get back, but you gotta remember that Gideon is runnin' his own business and isn't as easygoing as I am. What I may wave off might be seen as insubordination or something to him. But it's Mabel's show, so she'll have to talk to Gideon about telling off her employees.”

Wendy looked towards the window, sighing. “You're right. Sorry for the sudden call, I bet you're busy.”

“Hey, I leave my phone on in case of trouble. Mabel may be a good kid and Dipper may be smart, but they're still kids. I'm trusting you and Soos to take care of them for me, alright?” Stan spoke gently, his gruff voice a comfort to Wendy.

“Alright, Mr. Pines. I'll keep them safe.” Wendy promised.

“Call me if anything really bad happens. See you when I get back.”

“See ya.” Wendy hung up and sighed, flopping onto her back. “...Oh man.”

**–**

“What if he keeps it in the safe?” Gideon wondered aloud.

“Well, then we're definitely not getting it without him letting us.” Dipper sighed.

“Guys, we're at a fancy restaurant. The mystery-solving can wait.” Mabel tapped them both with her menu. “Journals later, eat now.”

“Yes, Mabel.” They said in unison, chuckling.

“Gosh, boys and their toys.” Mabel rolled her eyes and looked at her menu. “So, how has your business been going, Gideon?” She asked.

“Oh, very well, thank you.” Gideon smiled. “I'm just glad we were able to help you out in a pinch, Mabel.”

“Multibear helped, too. Got a lot of really excited kids taking pictures and climbing on him.” Dipper smiled sheepishly. “It's a good thing I got Gideon to help, because there's no way the Gremoblin would've ended well.”

“You mean the nightmare-inducing monster you were reading about?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah. I called Gideon for help capturing it and in the end he changed my mind and suggested something a lot less horrifying.” Dipper looked at his menu. “Uh...wow, this place is expensive.”

“Don't worry about prices, just pick what you want. I'm paying for everything.” Gideon reminded him.

“Thanks, but still...wow.” He turned the pages, trying to find something not so expensive. “Uh...maybe just an appetizer...”

“Dipper.” Gideon placed his hand on Dipper's to get his attention. “Don't hold back. If you see something you want, ask for it. Money is not an issue.”

Dipper looked at him and then at the menu. “...Well...if you insist...”

Mabel giggled, watching them and discreetly taking a picture to show Candy and Grenda later.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Dipper asked.

“Well, they have pretty good filet mignon.” Gideon remarked.

“That's steak, right?” Dipper nodded. “That sounds pretty good.”

“Ohhh, they have crème brulee!” Mabel said, looking at her own menu.

“Mabel darlin', let's get through dinner before we go for dessert.” Gideon looked at her. “And, yes, their crème brulee is quite delectable.”

“Oh, alright.” Mabel turned it back to the dinner menu. “Hmm....grilled chicken alfredo looks good!”

Gideon nodded. “I'll just have my usual, then.”

“What's that?” Dipper asked.

“Broiled lobster and grapefruit salad.” Gideon set the menu down. “Do you know what you're going to drink?”

“Uh...do they have soda?” Dipper asked.

“Everything they have is in the menu. Drinks are at the bottom of the back page.” Gideon turned Dipper's menu to the back, where the desserts and drinks were.

“Oh, thanks.” Dipper looked over his choices. “Okay, I'll have a Sprite. Looks like they have free refills on soda.”

“Ohh, I'll have a chocolate and strawberry milkshake!” Mabel looked up from her menu.

Gideon nodded. “Set down your menus so they know you're ready to order.”

The twins obediently did so, waiting for the waiter to come by. Mabel tapped her fingers together, then looked at Gideon. “When can we do more magic?”

“To be safe, we're not going to do any magic outside a space that is already warded against accidental storms.” Gideon said calmly. “My room is already prepared, therefore we will arrange to teach you – one at a time – in my room.”

“Aww, not together?” Mabel pouted.

“Mabel, the last time I taught you both together, your sibling rivalry nearly caused a disaster. One at a time.” Gideon said firmly.

“He's got a point.” Dipper mumbled. “So, when can we do this?”

“Anytime that you like. Just give me a call if you want to come over, I'll arrange snacks. You might be staying over, since you _can_ lose track of time while doing magic and it's exhausting besides so bring pajamas and a change of clothes. I have a private bathroom you can change in.”

“Do you _have_ a spare room? I don't know about staying over...” Mabel shifted uncomfortably.

“It's just a possibility, but if that's a concern then I can use my couch and you use the bed.” Gideon suggested.

“Oh wow, I didn't even think about _sharing a bed_.” Mabel's cheeks went pink. “Uhm...I'll let you know when I want magic lessons. Or maybe Dipper can teach me what you teach him! Yeah!”

“However you wanna do it.” Gideon shrugged. “Either way, just let me know if you're coming and I'll arrange snacks.”

“That sounds great.” Dipper nodded. “Thanks for the offer. I can't wait to learn more magic! Are we going to be casting blood rain?”

“Uh, no. Blood rain, acid rain, or anything else like that would be a horrible mess in my room. Besides, wouldn't you want to learn something easier before you think about things like blood rain, or waking the dead, or summoning demons?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.

“I guess...” Dipper pouted.

Gideon sighed, looking up as a waiter approached. “We'll talk more about this later.”

**–**

“I bet I'll be a better magic-user than you.” Mabel said as they settled into bed.

“We'll see about that. After we learn magic, let's have a magic duel!” Dipper suggested.

“Ohh, wands out, brother!” She pointed at him. “I will _expelliarmus_ you right outta here!”

Dipper laughed. “That's not one of Gideon's spells!”

“Sooooo? I bet there's an equivalent!” Mabel curled up under her blanket. “And I'm gonna find it and knock you right off your feet!”

“Sure, sure. You do that, and I'll be casting water spells at you.” Dipper chuckled. “G'night, sis.”

“G'night!” Mabel grinned at him and shut her eyes.

Dipper smiled and turned off the lamp. “You're definitely winning that bet.”

“I'll make him dance so hard.” Mabel agreed.

Dipper smiled and looked at the window, the triangle shape shining into the room. 'Triangle...I wonder why it says to not summon Bill Cipher?' He thought, closing his eyes. 'Ah well. Warnings are warnings.'

**–**

“Well, that was fun today.” Bud commented as he helped Gideon take off his blazer. “Any sign of the final Journal yet?”

“Not yet.” Gideon unfastened his bolo tie and set the amulet on his desk. “But I most certainly have the twins enamored with me.” He chuckled softly. “Dipper's really looking forward to learning magic. I can't wait to see what kind of ability he has, when he's not caught up in a petty sibling dispute.”

Bud nodded. “Well, you sleep tight now! I'm off to the museum.”

“Another meeting?” Gideon looked at him.

“There's always someone, Gideon. Every day, we have to help someone.” He walked out, closing Gideon's bedroom door behind him.

“Yes, I'm aware.” Gideon unfastened his button-down shirt, heading for his bathroom. “So many poor souls that must be saved from the knowledge they hold.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Stan return to find trouble afoot?


	13. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines fell down a bottomless pit and Pacifica and Gideon wait for them to come back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

_Ringringringringring._

_Ringringringringring._

“Hi, you have reached the cell phone of Mabel Pines! If you can't reach me by phone, then you'll probably see me somewhere around. Or maybe you can send up balloons and I'll find you! Anyway, leave a message after the beep! BEEP!”

Gideon hung up the phone and looked at the Shack in confusion. The door was unlocked, things were left unfinished, but it didn't look like they had been here in a while. Frowning, he dialed another number and started to head back to the road. He was halfway there when he saw a bunch of cards fly out of the ground. Confused, he walked over and looked down at a large pointless pit. “...What did they do this time?” He asked, hanging up while Pacifica's phone was still ringing.

While he was trying to figure out where the hole had come from, Pacifica called him back. “Gideon, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I'm alright.” Gideon said, kneeling down to pick up one of the cards. “Pacifica, would you be a doll and go to my house? I need you to pick up a book for me.”

“What book?” Pacifica asked.

“ _Tome of Magic, volume 3_.” Gideon looked the card back and front. “I've found a strange pit in the Pines' backyard and they might've fallen into it. I need to know if they can get out on their own or if a ritual is needed.”

Pacifica scoffed and audibly sighed as she no doubt rolled her eyes. “Figures, of _course_ they would find a weird pit and fall in it. I swear, it's a wonder that they've lived this long! I'll be there soon.”

“Thank you, Pacifica.” Gideon said, standing up and examining a worn sign. The handwriting was neat and tidy, quite unlike what the Pines senior usually wrote with. Actually, it looked like the writing he'd seen in the Journals. Clearly, this wasn't a new feature of the yard. How had he missed it? Had it been covered up?

He noticed Multibear walking around outside and walked over to him. “Did you see what happened to the Pines?”

“I don't know, to be honest. I came in for work and they were gone!” Multibear looked at the Shack worriedly.

“Well, I think they might be in that hole there. I'm just not sure how they ended up falling in.” Gideon looked thoughtful.

“I guess I missed it.” Multibear shrugged.

“I hope they're alright.” Gideon looked at the hole.

“What'd you come for, anyway?” Multibear asked.

“Oh, I was going to invite Mabel to see a boy-band that's coming to town soon. Pacifica wanted to go, too, so I figured we could all go together.” Gideon looked back at Multibear.

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Multibear nodded.

“Gideon!” Pacifica got out of her family's limo and walked over. “I got your book.”

“Ah, thanks.” Gideon walked over to her and took the book, opening it to a certain page as they both approached the hole. “Okay, let's see...bottomless pits.” He glanced at the sign, then back at his book. “According to his book, anyone who had fallen into a bottomless pit was found again later, so there must be some way out. I don't see any specific time limit, though.” He closed the book and looked at Pacifica. “Want to wait it out?”

“Sure, I'm free today.” Pacifica shrugged.

“Good. We might be waiting a while.” Gideon nodded.

They went inside the Shack and grabbed a couple chairs, setting them up by the hole to sit and wait. “So...is this Dipper's fault, too?” Pacifica asked.

“I don't know.” Gideon admitted. “Mabel's not answering her phone, so I suppose they don't have reception.”

“Of course they don't.” Pacifica sighed heavily.

Gideon opened his book to read while they waited and Pacifica pulled out her phone to browse the internet. “So, _Sev'ral Timez_ is coming. I was going to ask Mabel to join us. You can ask Dipper.”

“I don't know if it's his thing, but I can ask.” Pacifica shrugged. “Afterwards we can go do something life-threatening to make up for putting him through it.”

Gideon chuckled. “It's not like he goes out _looking_ for trouble.”

“No, he just pisses off every other supernatural creature he can. Including you.” Pacifica glanced at him.

Gideon nodded. “That's true.”

“How did he ever live to twelve years old, if he's this horribly unlucky?” Pacifica laughed a bit.

“Maybe it's because he found the 3rd Journal.” Gideon said thoughtfully.

“Doubt it. He didn't get involved with gnomes or you because of the Journal.” Pacifica shook her head.

“Then maybe it's just this town.” Gideon shrugged.

“Maybe. Though I didn't get involved with this stuff until they showed up.” Pacifica looked at the Shack. “Maybe it's this family.”

“Maybe.” Gideon nodded. “Stanford Pines isn't exactly the picture of a good guardian.”

“Yeah. I mean, first he's some wacky old scientist in the woods, and now he's decided to con people out of their money with fake exhibits?” She looked at Multibear. “Well... _most_ of them are fake.” She looked back at the hole.

“He's not what he seems.” Gideon commented quietly.

Pacifica looked at the hole. “So...if the sun sets and they're still in here, you're camping here by yourself. My parents--”

“Are usually alright with you spending the night with me.” Gideon cut her off. “I can give them a call if you're so worried.”

“I have something going on in the morning though!” Pacifica floundered.

“What?” Gideon looked at her.

“...Okay, I just don't really want to stay here in the dark. You know what's out there.” Pacifica gestured to the woods.

“And you know that I can chase them off with my magic.” Gideon reached out and took her hand. “Don't you feel safe with me, Paz?”

“I do, I just...” Pacifica sighed. “I mean...isn't this weird? Being here when they're not?”

“At least no one will steal from the place on my watch. Speaking of which, if they're closed then why...?” He looked towards the shop and sighed. “I need to make a phone call. Wait here.” He got up and walked off to the shop, making sure no one was there before flipping the sign to “Closed”. If they hadn't even done that, it was clear that they hadn't intended to be gone long. Then he called up his dad and waited.

“Hey, son! What do ya need?” Bud asked.

“The Pines are in a pit and there's customers coming soon. I need you to help me run the place again.” He looked around. “And where's Wendy? Multibear's already here.”

“Maybe the bear got the day wrong?” Bud suggested.

“The sign was flipped. Maybe it's just her day off.” Gideon sighed. “I hope it is. Anyways, I want you to come and help.”

“Alrighty. We'll be there soon.” Bud hung up to go tell the Tent staff.

“I don't see that handyman anywhere, either.” Gideon headed back to the hole. “Anything yet?”

“Nope.” Pacifica shook her head and continued filing her nails. “What is this thing, anyway? Some kind of portal?”

“Nope, just a bottomless pit. Those who have returned from it say that they just fell until they came up where they started.” Gideon said, opening the book to that page again. “All attempts to fill it in have been useless, since the dirt just came back out like the people.”

“And we don't have a time-frame?” Pacifica groaned. “This is so annoying.”

“Well, what can we do?” Gideon shrugged. “I don't even know when they went in, so I haven't been able to time it.”

“Rats. Well, maybe one of them is.” Pacifica sighed, switching hands. “Or you can do some weird experiment with it later. I don't know.”

Gideon nodded, sitting down to read. When his father came with the staff, he got up to greet them and get the shop open for business.

It was almost an hour later, during which time they saw several other things come flying out, when they finally saw the Pines come out, looking no worse for wear but a bit disturbed by the experience. And at seeing Gideon and Pacifica sitting in front of the hole.

“So.” Pacifica closed her phone. “Who fell in first?”

“What are you two doing here?” Dipper asked, choosing not to answer the question.

“We came to invite you two to a concert. So, who fell in first? Was it you, Dipper?” Pacifica asked.

“No!” Dipper shook his head.

“A nasty gust of wind blew by and Stan started to fall in so we all grabbed each other and tried to pull him out but then we all went in at once!” Mabel explained.

Stan looked to the side. “Aw, rats! Looks like we have to just burn all this crap after all.”

“A gust of wind?” Gideon opened his book and went to the page on bottomless pits. “...Hm. Nothing in here about that. Maybe you just pissed off something and they shoved you in.”

“How long were we in here?” Stan asked.

“A while.” Gideon shrugged. “You were inside when I arrived. I got the shop opened up for you - did you notice you left your door unlocked? Multibear came in for work and everything.”

Stan rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh...yeah, sorry about that. We didn't think we'd be gone so long. Thanks for watching the shop for us.”

“I don't mind it. I didn't see Wendy, though.” Gideon commented.

“Oh, she called in sick. Said she'd gotten hurt when helping her father the other day, and was in bed.” Stan shrugged. “Poor kid. Hope she gets better soon.”

“Well, I'm off to work!” Soos walked off to the shack.

“Yeah, me too.” Stan walked off to the shop. “Hey, kids? Put my chairs back in the house when you're done out here.”

“Yes, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

“So...concert?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah, _Sev'ral Timez_ is coming to town, and we figured we owe you guys a double-date, or you owe us or whatever, so—why are your eyes so big? And shiny?” Pacifica asked, staring at Mabel.

“Oh. My. GOOOOOOD!” Mabel threw her arms around them both, almost knocking them over. “That is the BEST idea EVER!”

“A boy-band?” Dipper cringed.

“Oh, hush. You listen to girl-bands.” Mabel released them and nudged him. “You can put up with a boy-band just once.”

“We'll go find something life-threatening afterwards.” Pacifica said, grinning.

“You guys just loooove to pick on me, don't you?” Dipper sighed.

“Aw, we don't mean any harm, Dipper.” Gideon grinned.

“Suuure.” Dipper playfully punched Gideon's arm. “Let's get these chairs inside and then we can get food. I'm hungry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Meet me in the Pit" has a different meaning in Gravity Falls.


	14. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mabel has a sleepover, Dipper decides to take Gideon's offer to sleepover at his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper washed makeup off his face and sighed, staring into the mirror. How had things gone so downhill? Mabel had double-booked and forgotten to tell him that he wouldn't be able to sleep in his own bed tonight. Should he use the couch? The sound of girly laughter rang through the walls and he groaned, banging his head against the sink. “I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, am I?” He muttered.

“Dipper, are you done in there?” Stan asked. “I gotta go!”

Dipper threw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper and opened the bathroom door. “Sorry, Grunkle Stan.” He headed down to the living room and sighed, staring listlessly at the TV playing some kind of show. Then the commercials came on and the ad for the Tent of Telepathy played.

“Oh.” Dipper pulled out his phone. “Gideon. Of course! Doi, he invited me to stay over sometime!” He dialed Gideon's number and waited.

**–**

Gideon was practicing a basic wind spell when the phone rang. He quickly, but carefully, canceled the spell and got up from his magic circle rug, heading for his desk. Then he picked up the phone and answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey, Gideon.” Dipper replied. “Uh, is it still okay if I stay over? Mabel's having a sleepover and, well, we share a room, so...”

“Sure, you can come over. Have you had dinner yet?” Gideon asked.

“Not yet, Stan's still cooking.”

“Well, you're eating dinner here, then. I'll send my father to come pick you up.” Gideon told him. “See you soon.”

“See you. I better pack a bag.” Dipper said, the last bit mostly to himself, before he hung up.

Gideon hung up and looked at the rug. “Hm...he might want to learn some magic. I'll keep it flipped.” He walked out of the room to inform Bud.

A half-hour later, Bud returned with Dipper carrying a suitcase. “Welcome, dinner's almost ready.” Gideon told Dipper, getting up from the couch. “I'll show you to my room.”

“Have fun, you two!” Bud said as Dipper followed him.

“Thanks for letting me stay. I was worried I'd have to sleep outside to escape the noise.” Dipper said as he followed Gideon into his room. 

“Well, you don't have to worry about that here.” Gideon said, then pointed to a spot by the dresser. “Just put your suitcase there.”

Dipper nodded, setting his suitcase down. “Uh...you have a magic circle shape on your rug? That's cool.”

“It's not just the shape. It's an actual magic circle.” Gideon grinned. “I do all my practicin' there, because the circle is a containment field. It keeps all effects of the spell inside it so the only one that could be harmed is me.”

“Wow.” Dipper walked over and knelt next to it. “How much did that cost?”

“Well, to get the magic thread it cost a few butterflies. I got it from the gnomes, but don't tell anyone. Butterfly trade is actually illegal there.” Gideon said, chuckling. “Then I just did the stitching myself on a regular ol' rug made of goat fur.”

“Why a goat?” Dipper asked.

“Goats are often involved in magic. Goats and sheep.” Gideon explained. “Goat fur is a big component in a lot of spells.”

“I wonder if that's why there's a goat around our place?” Dipper asked.

“I doubt it, it's too young to be connected with the Author. More likely your uncle got it from someone.” Gideon walked over to a door and opened it. “This is my private bathroom, so you don't have to wait for the one out there to free up. If you want to shower, and you will want to after practicing magic a while, you can use mine.”

“Wow.” Dipper looked in. “You have your own private bathroom? That's cool.”

“Mmhm.” Gideon walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. “The bed's over there, obviously, and if you need privacy to change you can use my bathroom. Any questions?”

“Uh, yeah. Mabel might be doing the sleepover thing for a few days...” Dipper trailed off.

“I don't mind if you stay a few days.” Gideon shrugged.

“Okay, good. Because I am _not_ putting up with their makeup again. But, if it goes past three days, I am putting my foot down.” Dipper stomped on the floor to demonstrate.

“Who does she have over?” Gideon asked.

“Candy and Grenda. I don't mind them so much, I just wish she'd warned me ahead of time.” Dipper pouted. “We were going to play golf.”

“Well, if you want to go golfing with Pacifica and I tomorrow, you can.” Gideon offered.

“It's not the same, though.” Dipper sighed. “We had it all set up and everything, but she of course forgot that she had plans that night and...” He walked over and sat on the rug, sighing heavily. “I guess I can go with you two. I wanted to play with her, though.”

Gideon got off the desk chair and went to sit on the rug. “Well, sometimes...plans go awry. But, you can make new ones.”

Dipper smiled. “That's true. I can.” He looked at him. “Thanks for the invite.”

“Mmhm. Now I just need to tell Pacifica.” Gideon chuckled.

The door opened and a disheveled woman poked her head in. “D-Dinner's ready.”

“We'll be there soon.” Gideon told her. She nodded and closed the door, walking away.

“Who was that?” Dipper asked.

“My mother.” Gideon replied. “Pacifica's aunt.”

“Wow.” Dipper stood up. “Well, let's go eat!”

Gideon got up and nodded. “Let's go.” They headed out of the room.

**\--**

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Dipper too involved in his food to join any of the conversation.

“Are you going to a meeting tonight?” Gideon asked Bud.

“Every night, Gideon. Every night.” Bud reminded him.

“When can I attend one?” Gideon asked.

“Mm, when you're older. Say....his age.” He jabbed a fork in Dipper's direction.

“What meeting?” Dipper asked, pausing before taking another bite.

“My father's involved in a group that keeps peace between the humans and the supernaturals.” Gideon said calmly. “They've calmed down quite a few hysteric citizens.”

“How come I've never seen anyone of this group?” Dipper asked.

“Because even if we did, you'd just get yourself in more trouble again.” Bud chuckled. “You seem to handle yourself just fine without us.”

“Okay, now even your dad is picking on me. I'm not _that_ bad.” Dipper pouted.

“He's not wrong, though.” Gideon commented, spearing a potato.

“We spend these meeting's discussing how best to protect our fair citizens from the dangers of the supernatural. I'd say you were made an exception the moment you found that Journal.” Bud explained.

“Can I join the meetings?” Dipper asked.

“You need to be citizen of Gravity Falls for at least five years before you can join the meetings.” Bud shook his head. “You've only been visiting for a few weeks of one summer so far.”

“Aw.” Dipper looked back at his food. “That's a bummer.”

“We don't want outsiders, no offense, gettin' involved in personal Gravity Falls business.” Bud continued eating.

Dipper nodded, taking another bite of his food.

**–**

“So, uh...is your dad mad at me for hiring Multibear?” Dipper asked as they entered Gideon's room for the rest of the night.

“No. The Mystery Shack is a tourist attraction and most tourists don't think Multibear is real.” Gideon told him. “Just like they don't think my magic shows are real. It's when gnomes are running around in town that my father has to get involved.”

“Oh.” Dipper nodded. “That's good. So, uh...the Gremoblin would've, though?”

“Definitely. The locals already have to be fixed when they encounter that thing, and you wanted to show it to tourists?” Gideon shook his head. “Not to mention the lawsuits involved. Now, if you'll excuse me a moment, I have to make a phone call.”

“Alright. I need to change for bed, anyway.” Dipper went to his suitcase while Gideon dialed Pacifica's number.

He had to wait for a bit, but then it picked up. “Gideon? I'm about to go to bed, what's going on?”

“Dipper's stayin' the night here, Mabel's having a sleepover, and I offered for him to go golfin' with us tomorrow.” Gideon said.

“You really need to stop doing this.” Pacifica groaned. “I'm going to have tell my parents that a Pines is coming with us.”

“You won't have to. I'm going to.” Gideon said calmly. “He's coming as my guest, they can't tell him no.”

“Well, thanks for the heads-up on that headache.” Pacifica said dryly.

“You're welcome.” Gideon grinned. “Sleep well, Pacifica.”

“It's going to be a long day tomorrow. At least make sure he's dressed for the occasion.” Pacifica pleaded.

“I will.” Gideon assured her. “Good night, Pacifica.”

“Good night. I'm only putting up with all this because I love you. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Gideon nodded, and then Pacifica hung up.

“Hey, can I just come over and use your shower? That thing is amazing.” Dipper said, coming out in his pajamas.

Gideon chuckled. “Only if you practice magic with me every time.”

“Deal. That thing is amazing. Stan's is horrible.” Dipper walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “So....since I'm here, you wanna practice some now?”

“You just took a shower. We'll practice tomorrow.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “Why don't you give your sister a call before we go to sleep?”

“Yeah, I'll do that.” Dipper went to get his phone out of his suitcase. “I brought the Journal, by the way.”

“We can read it on the way to the golf course.” Gideon said, pulling out his pajamas and going to the bathroom. “I'll take shower and change while you call her.”

“Okay.” Dipper dialed Mabel's number and brought it to his ear, waiting for her to pick up. When she did, he could hear the other two girls giggling in the background and a boy-band's music was blasting. “Oh, heeey, Dipper! How's it going at Gideon's?”

“It's going alright. Dinner was pretty good, and he showed me his magic circle.” Dipper replied.

“Nice, nice! Well, you two don't have too much fun, okay? I'll see you tomorrow!”

“Actually, I'm going out with Gideon tomorrow.” Dipper spoke up. “You and the girls have fun, okay?”

“Okay, don't have too much fun without me!” Mabel replied, then gasped. “OH, THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG! Gotta go!” She hung up, leaving Dipper holding the phone.

“...Good night, stupid.” Dipper said quietly before hanging up.

“What happened?” Gideon asked, stepping out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed for bed.

“She's just busy. Hung up on me without a proper good night.” Dipper set his phone to the side and went to climb into Gideon's bed.

“Well, she is whimsical.” Gideon got in on the other side. Dipper noticed both their hair was still a bit damp, but not enough to get the pillows wet. “That's one of her charms.”

“Meanwhile, _I'm_ despised by Lady Luck.” Dipper stuck out his tongue.

“You _have_ pissed off every other dangerous supernatural creature in town in the first month since you arrived.” Gideon chuckled.

“Well...I....have nothing to say to that.” Dipper pulled the blanket over his head. “Good night.”

“Good night, Dipper.” Gideon reached to turn off his lamp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be more fun than a whole day with the pompous Northwest family?
> 
> ((A.N: I know it may look like it, but I swear I am not trying to make these guys look gay. It just happened that way. Gideon likes Mabel. M-A-B-E-L. Not Dipper. Okay, now that that's cleared up, I will continue to sneak in shippy moments because I ship it even if they don't like each other that way. Yep.
> 
> And, yes, there was a deleted bath scene where Gideon helped Dipper wash his hair. I removed it because it was just too obviously gay. Maybe if we can get Gideon to swing both ways... *wriggles eyebrows at him*))


	15. Bills and Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dipper spends the day with Gideon and the Northwests, Mabel meets a stranger in her closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Are you sure this will fit me?” Dipper asked.

“I resized it for a skinnier person, so it should. You're not taller than me or anything.” Gideon said as he handed Dipper a light-blue polo and dark-blue shorts. “I don't have your shoe-size, though, so we'll have to make-do for today. No time to drop into a store, at least not one that the Northwests will be impressed by. I swear they can _smell_ fancy-brand leather.”

Dipper chuckled and headed into Gideon's bathroom. “I'm gonna change in here, okay?”

“That's fine.” Gideon said, going to get his own set out.

Dipper shut the door and started to undress, sighing to himself. While he enjoyed spending time with Gideon, and Pacifica wasn't so bad...he kind of wished it'd be under different circumstances. Being forced out of his own room by way of all-girl sleepover was very upsetting. He was going to have to talk to Mabel about that. And possibly Stan. Maybe there was another room?

“Dipper? We have to get going, the Northwests don't like tardiness.” Gideon said, sounding a bit apologetic.

“Oh, right!” Dipper quickly stripped and got dressed, looking at his hair in the mirror and adjusting his hair to hide his bangs. “Uh...are hats allowed?”

“There's golfing hats there, I'll buy you one.” Gideon told him.

“Okay.” Dipper walked over and opened the door. “I just...y'know, my bangs aren't enough to...”

“Hide what makes you special?” Gideon asked, adjusting his amulet. “Why are you so keen on hiding it, anyway?”

“Well, I said that I was bullied.” Dipper said, reaching for his pine tree hat and putting it on.

“You think that the Northwests would bully you for it?” Gideon asked.

“Sure, one more thing that makes me unfit for their company.” Dipper mumbled.

Gideon pulled off Dipper's hat and moved his bangs. “And how do you think they feel about me and my powers? You're _my_ guest, not theirs. I may be concerned about how they feel about some things, but I will not allow them to intimidate you into continuing to hide yourself away all the time.” He moved his hand and put the hat back on. “I'll get you a golfing hat, but only because it's bright and you'll want it. Not because you want to hide your birthmark from Pacifica's parents.”

Dipper adjusted his hat. “I'm not...intimidated by them. I just...it's hard to get used to not being picked on for it.”

Gideon nodded. “I understand.” He walked over to the door. “C'mon, Pines. Let's go golfing.”

Dipper grabbed his cell-phone and put it in his pocket before smiling. “Coming!”

**–**

To say that the Northwests were intimidating was an understatement. Especially since Dipper was pretty sure they were still mad at him for uncovering their secret and making Pacifica question them. In fact, he was one-hundred percent sure that the only reason they were tolerating his presence was because of Gideon. For some reason, the moment Gideon spoke up they stopped short of having him thrown out, cleared their throats, and promptly put on fake smiles and welcomed Dipper in.

“Here, a new hat.” Gideon picked out a blue and white golfing cap and put it on Dipper's head, then got one for himself.

“How come you didn't put your hair up today?” Dipper asked as he adjusted the new hat. Then he folded up the other hat and put it in his bag.

“Because it's hard to wear a hat with a pompadour and I burn.” Gideon said, adjusting his hat and then his ponytail.

“I guess that makes sense.” Dipper nodded, then looking over at Pacifica, who was picking out a new golf-club. “This isn't so bad.”

“You haven't been on the green yet.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “There's a reason my mother always turns down these trips. She doesn't have the constitution to endure her brother's competitive streak.”

“Has she always been that way?” Dipper asked.

“Pacifica, decide on a club already.” Priscilla said, purchasing a pair of earrings.

“Yes, mother.” Pacifica picked one and brought it to purchase.

Gideon sighed. “I don't know. I don't think so, but I've never really asked. I do know that she's been through a lot since she first met my father.”

“Sounds rough. Poor woman.” Dipper frowned.

“Okay, you should probably go pick out a golf-club. In fact, maybe you should get a full set if this is going to be an often thing.” Pacifica said, walking up to Dipper. “I was just replacing one that got trampled by one of my ponies.”

“Uh, sure...golf sets.” Dipper nodded. “I...left my own at the Shack.”

“I'll buy you a new set.” Gideon offered, walking over to the rack. Dipper realized that he was alone and quickly followed him.

**–**

“Oh man, this was one wild night.” Mabel said, cleaning up the mess on the floor.

“Very fun, though. When is your brother coming home?” Candy asked as she tossed duct-tape in the garbage.

“I don't even remember all of what happened.” Grenda admitted. “Did we drink anything weird?”

“I don't know?” Mabel shrugged. “You still have lipstick on your face, did we make out or something?”

“No, I made out with something in your closet. I don't know what it was, but they're a great kisser!” Grenda beamed.

Mabel laughed. “Oh, Grenda, you're a riot!” She then paused and looked at the closet. “...There's something in my closet?” She grabbed her camera and walked over, throwing the door open. “I don't see anything...okay, let's see if it shows up on film!” She took a few pictures. “This is awesome! I'm having my own supernatural adventure!”

“Let's see the pictures!” Candy said excitedly, the two crowding around her.

Mabel accessed the taken pictures and gasped. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” She held up the camera so they could see it better. “I see something in there! There's actually something IN THERE!” It was blurry, but she could see an outline of some kind of figure in the closet.

They squealed in excitement and then Candy gasped. “Let's get an ouija board!”

“Yeah!” Mabel and Grenda said in unison. Then they quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. “Grunkle Stan, can you give us a ride to the toy store?”

**–**

“Easy, easy.” Gideon murmured as he readied his golf club. Then he swung and sent the ball rolling, sending it into the hole.

“Alright, good shot!” Dipper cheered.

“It was a decent shot. Your form was a bit off.” Pacifica commented, walking over to take her own shot. “After this, we can go shooting. Maybe teach Bad Luck Boy here how to shoot at something big and nasty.” She smirked at Dipper.

“Be nice.” Gideon said, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Dipper blushed red in embarrassment and pulled the bill of his hat down over his face. He noticed a vibrating in his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking a message from Mabel. Included was a picture of a camera with a picture of their closet, which had something blurry in it.

**[We're going to communicate with it! We're gonna record, too, so you can see it later! Anything you want us to ask?]**

Dipper blinked and looked at Gideon. “Uh...Gideon? There's a ghost in my closet, apparently.”

“Wouldn't be surprised.” Gideon commented, watching Preston take a shot. “Put your phone away, it's almost your turn.”

“Right.” Dipper sent a quick message and then put it back in his pocket.

**–**

A quick trip to the toy store later, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy were gathered around an ouija board in front of the closet. The lights were dimmed and there was a curtain over the window, giving the whole thing a spooky feeling. They'd also gotten battery-powered electric candles, since Stan didn't want to risk them burning the house down with real ones.

Mabel checked her phone and then nodded. “Okay, Dipper got the message. Let's start. Soos, is the camera ready?”

“Ready to roll on your word.” Soos assured her, standing by the window with the video camera.

“Okay.” Mabel nodded. “Let's roll.”

Soos started it and Mabel glanced at the red light before looking at the board. “Candy...why don't you ask it first?”

“Okay.” Candy nodded. “Spirit...are you here? Can you answer us?”

There was silence, nothing happened, and then – slowly – the planchette shifted and then moved to sit on top of “ **YES** ”. They gasped in excitement and then Candy spoke again. “Spirit...what is your name?”

The planchette moved again, this time to the letters.

**I-A-M-N-O-T-A-S-P-I-R-I-T**

“Okay...what are you? And what's your name?” Mabel asked.

 **I-A-M-A-G-O-D-O-F-C-H-A-O-S  
** **I-A-M-C-A-L-L-E-D-M-A-N-Y-N-A-M-E-S**  
**Y-O-U-M-A-Y-C-AL-L-M-E-B-I-L-L**

“Okay, Bill.” Mabel nodded. Soos moved closer to get a better view of the board while Grenda transcribed what was being said by both parties. “What's a 'God of Chaos' doing in my closet?”

**I-W-A-S-T-R-I-C-K-E-D-B-Y-A-H-U-M-A-N-A-N-D-S-E-A-L-E-D-I-N-H-E-R-E-T-H-I-R-T-Y-Y-E-A-R-S-A-G-O  
I-A-M**

There was a long pause.

**L-O-N-E-L-Y**

The girls made sympathetic noises. “How can we help you?” Mabel asked.

 **J-O-U-R-N-A-L  
** **S-U-M-M-O-N-M-E**  
**M-A-K-E-A-D-E-A-L**  
**F-R-E-E-M-E**

“Well, Dipper and Gideon have the Journals.” Mabel frowned. “I can't really do anything to help you right now. Sorry.”

**T-H-E-T-A-L-K-I-N-G-H-E-L-P-S-T-H-E-L-O-N-E-L-I-N-E-S-S  
I-H-A-V-E-B-E-E-N-W-A-N-T-I-N-G-T-O-M-A-K-E-C-O-N-T-A-C-T**

“Well, as soon as we get the Journal back, we'll help you. I'm sure the Author has something on summoning.” Mabel nodded, then noticed it was moving again.  
  
**D-O-N-O-T-L-I-S-T-E-N-T-O-T-H-E-A-U-T-H-O-R  
** **H-E-S-U-M-M-O-N-E-D-M-E**  
**H-E-T-R-I-C-K-E-D-M-E**  
**H-E-U-S-E-D-M-E**  
**H-E-S-E-A-L-E-D-M-E-I-N-H-E-R-E**  
**D-O-N-O-T-T-R-U-S-T-H-I-M**  
**D-O-N-O-T-T-R-U-S-T-T-H-E-A-U-T-H-O-R**  
**T-H-E-A-U-T-H-O-R-L-I-E-S**

The board was shaking violently now, and things in the closet were shifting around. Mabel swallowed nervously. “Okay, okay! Don't trust The Author! Please calm down, Bill!” She held out her hands to the closet in hopes of placating him.

The shaking stopped and everything seemed to go quiet before it moved again.

**S-O-R-R-Y-F-O-R-S-C-A-R-I-N-G-Y-O-U-S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G-S-T-A-R  
W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-T-A-L-K-W-I-T-H-M-E-A-G-A-I-N**

“I'll talk with you whenever you want.” Mabel assured him.

**I-A-M-G-R-O-W-I-N-G-W-E-A-K-F-R-O-M-U-S-I-N-G-M-Y-P-O-W-E-R-S-I-N-M-Y-C-U-R-R-E-N-T-S-T-A-T-E  
I-M-U-S-T-S-L-E-E-P**

“Alright. Sleep well, Bill.” Mabel smiled.

“Yeah, we'll talk later. Want me to give you another kiss?” Grenda asked.

“I can give you one, too!” Candy offered.

 **M-A-Y-B-E-N-E-X-T-T-I-M-E  
** **I-A-M-T-O-O-T-I-R-E-D-T-O-R-E-M-A-I-N-O-N-T-H-E-P-H-Y-S-I-C-A-L-P-L-A-N-E**  
**G-O-O-D-N-I-G-H-T-G-I-R-L-S**

“Good night, Bill.” Mabel said gently, then watched as the board stopped moving completely. Then she stashed the board in the closet and closed it. “Okay...that was interesting.”

“Poor Bill.” Grenda sighed.

“You can stop recording now.” Mabel told Soos, who nodded and turned it off. “I think this is the start of an interesting relationship, girls!”

“Can we stay over tonight, too?” Candy asked. “We can talk with Bill some more!”

“I wonder if Bill likes candy?” Mabel asked thoughtfully.

“You don't think we bothered him with our music, do you?” Grenda asked.

“I think he would've said if we did, but we can ask him next time we talk to him.” Mabel smiled.

**–**

Dipper checked his phone while they waited for the waiter. Gideon had made a point to put Dipper between Pacifica and himself, so he wasn't sitting next to either of the adult Northwests. “Nothing yet.” He murmured. “I'm a bit worried.”

“I'm sure everything's fine.” Gideon told him. “Have you decided on what you want to eat yet?”

“Well...I've never had most of this stuff. What do you recommend?” Dipper asked.

“How about we split something and if you're still hungry afterwards, you can order something else?” Gideon suggested.

“That's a good idea.” Dipper nodded, then felt the phone vibrate in his hand. He quickly opened the message and read it.

**[His name is Bill, The Author summoned him thirty years ago and sealed him in the closet after using him for something. He says not to trust The Author.]**

“Bill?” Dipper breathed, thinking of the warnings. “As in, _Bill Cipher_?”

“Well, this is quite the conundrum.” Gideon commented, looking over his shoulder at the message. “Who do we trust?”

“I dunno. But, if we can talk to Bill Cipher without summoning him, I'll gladly take it.” Dipper closed the phone and then looked over as the waiter approached the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who to trust? Dun-dun-duuuuuun!


	16. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns magic while Mabel gets bonding time with Bill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Well, that wasn't terrible.” Dipper said as he and Gideon entered Gideon's room for the night. “I mean, aside from the death-glares that I'm sure would've been more than just glares if you weren't there – why do you have so much sway over them?”

“After I got this stone, I found that I could do things that the Northwests couldn't combat. I threatened them into treating Pacifica nicely when I was around. You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but they treat her like a prize pet poodle or a pony, not a daughter.” Gideon scowled. “So, I did to them what I did to you that one time.”

“Floated them in the air and threatened them with lamb shears?” Dipper asked.

“Well, I used words, actually. I do apologize for the lamb shears.” Gideon smiled a bit.

“Hey, it's water. Under. The bridge.” Dipper made one hand go under another like flowing water and grinned.

Gideon nodded, then walked over to pick out pajamas. “Do you want to learn some magic tonight?”

Dipper's eyes lit up and he nodded. “Yeah, please!”

Gideon nodded and set the pajamas to the side for later. “Alright, then. Sit down on the magic circle.”

Dipper walked over and sat down. Gideon picked out a magic book and carried it over, sitting down across from him on the rug. “Let's start with a basic wind spell. Relatively harmless, and actually pretty useful for getting things like hats or kites out of trees.” He held the book out in front of him. “One of the major components of magic casting is visualization.”

“Visualization?” Dipper asked.

“Yes. You have to believe that what you're wanting to happen will happen. Anyone can say a few pretty words. But you have to _believe_ it for the spell to work.” Gideon held out his hands, one over the other. “ _Dniw_.” He said, slowly moving his hands apart. Dipper gasped as a gust of wind swirled around, rustling the front of his clothes.

“That was cool.” Dipper breathed. “Let me try.” He put his hands together.

“Pines, listen to me.” Gideon canceled the spell and then took Dipper's hands. “Magic is a very delicate thing. It takes complete concentration, or it will go out of control. Mental control and confidence are key components to casting magic. So, visualize it, believe it, control it, and _be confident_.” He took off Dipper's hat and gently brushed his bangs out of the way. “Do you understand? Let go of your shame, your self-doubt, your fears. Focus completely on the spell, empty your mind of anything else. And silence your cell-phone.” He added as Dipper's phone went off.

“Whoops.” Dipper took the phone out. “It's Mabel. Can I answer it?”

“Go ahead.” Gideon sat back and nodded.

Dipper answered the phone and brought it to his ear. “Hey, Mabes.”

“Hey, Dipper! Did you have fun today?” Mabel asked.

“I did, actually. Well, aside from Pacifica's parents looking like they wanted to rip my head off. How about you, how'd the talk with Bill go?” Dipper asked.

“Oh, it went great! He says he needs us to summon him with the Journal to set him free from the closet. Anyways, I'm actually about to talk to him now, so did you wanna ask him anything?” Mabel asked.

Dipper glanced at Gideon. “Do I have anything I want to ask him?”

“Who was The Author?” Gideon asked.

“Who was The Author?” Dipper asked. “What happened to him?”

“Okay, I'll ask and get back to you after. I'll send you a text, since I bet you're busy. By the way, Candy and Grenda wanted to stay over tomorrow too...”

Dipper looked at Gideon. “Do you mind if I stay over tomorrow?”

“That's fine.” Gideon nodded.

“Okay.” Dipper nodded. “That's fine, Mabel. You girls have fun.”

“Oh, we will! I better get a head-start on talking to Bill before the girls get here or Grenda is gonna distract him with her irresistible charms! Good night, Dipper!” She hung up.

“Okay, then.” Dipper put his phone on silent and set it to the side. “So...you were saying?”

“Empty your mind.” Gideon said, taking Dipper's hands in his and holding them at ground-level. “Relax. Close your eyes, and let your worries drift away.”

“Are we meditating?” Dipper asked.

“Meditation is a way to clear your mind, yes.” Gideon replied. “Close your eyes.”

Dipper nodded and closed his eyes. “So...do you have to do this every time?”

“No, this is just a beginning step. After a while, you won't even have to clear your mind to cast spells correctly.” Gideon explained.

“That'll be good.” Dipper nodded. “So...clear my mind...”

Gideon nodded. “Relax...just let everything roll off you, like waves at a beach. Like the calmness of tranquility wash over you. Breathe in....breathe out...good, just like that.”

There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened, Bud poking his head in. “Y'all want some cookies?” He whispered.

“Cookies?” Dipper looked over, opening his eyes.

“Well, since he lost his concentration and had the spell blow up in his face, we might as well.” Gideon stood up, walking over to put the book on his desk.

“Sorry.” Dipper cringed, getting up.

“No, it's fine. You're doing good, it just takes time.” Gideon waved it off.

They headed out of the room. “I'll do better after we eat.” Dipper promised.

**–**

“Oh, Bill, you're so funny!” Mabel giggled. “Tell me another one.” She leaned over the board, watching as it moved.

**Y-O-U-A-R-E-E-A-S-I-L-Y-A-M-U-S-E-D  
D-I-D-Y-O-U-R-B-R-O-T-H-E-R-H-A-V-E-A-Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N  
A-L-S-O-C-A-N-W-E-A-D-D-P-U-N-C-T-U-A-T-I-O-N-M-A-R-K-S-T-O-T-H-I-S-T-H-I-N-G  
A-T-L-E-A-S-T-A-Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N-M-A-R-K**

“Oh, I can do that! Let me get a marker.” Mabel got up and went to get out a permanent marker, then looked over as she heard the front door open. “Whoops, looks like the girls are here! I'll go let them in, see you soon!” She headed out.

“Hey, Mabel!” Grenda and Candy said with big grins.

“We brought music and candy.” Candy held up a backpack.

“Alright! Let's get out the board game, too!” She gasped. “Maybe Bill can play with us!”

They squealed excitedly and ran upstairs.

Stan looked out at them as they passed him. “What are you girls squealing about this time?” He shook his head and went back in.

They entered the bedroom and Candy went to turn on music. “Bill, can you eat candy?” Mabel asked.

**I-A-S-S-U-M-E-Y-O-U-M-E-A-N-T-H-E-C-O-N-F-E-C-T-I-O-N-A-N-D-N-O-T-Y-O-U-R-F-R-I-E-N-D  
I-H-A-V-E-N-O-T-T-R-I-E-D  
C-A-N-I-G-E-T-M-Y-P-U-N-C-T-U-A-T-I-O-N-S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G-S-T-A-R**

“Oh! I forgot!” Mabel went over with the marker and started to write down punctuation marks on the board. “There we go, is that better?”

The planchette moved to “ **YES** ” and then to the “ **.** ” mark.

“Good.” Mabel nodded. “So, do you want some candy?”

**I-C-A-N-T-R-Y-I-T-.  
P-A-S-S-M-E-O-N-E-.**

Candy put a piece of candy on the planchette and then they waited with bated breath before the candy was lifted up and disappeared. “So? Do you like it?”

**I-T-T-A-S-T-E-S-L-I-K-E-G-R-E-N-D-O-'-S-L-I-P-S-T-I-C-K-.  
I-T-'-S-N-O-T-B-A-D-.**

“Why do you call her Grendo?” Mabel asked. “She's Grenda.”

**W-H-A-T-,-A-G-O-D-C-A-N-'-T-G-I-V-E-N-I-C-K-N-A-M-E-S-?  
  
** “Okay.” Mabel shrugged. “I mean, you call me 'shooting star', I guess it's fair.”

“What's my nickname?” Candy asked.  
  
**I-H-A-V-E-N-'-T-D-E-C-I-D-E-D-Y-E-T-.  
****Y-O-U-'-R-E-T-O-O-I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-I-N-G-F-O-R-A-N-O-R-M-A-L-O-N-E-.  
I-'-L-L-G-E-T-B-A-C-K-T-O-Y-O-U-O-N-T-H-A-T-.**

“Okay.” Candy nodded.  
  
**W-H-A-T-G-A-M-E-A-R-E-Y-O-U-P-L-A-N-N-I-N-G-T-O-D-A-Y-?**

“Oh, we were gonna play Date Night again. Wanna play?” Mabel asked.

**D-O-N-'-T-Y-O-U-H-A-V-E-T-H-A-T-G-A-M-E-W-H-E-R-E-Y-O-U-F-I-N-D-T-H-E-M-U-R-D-E-R-E-R-?  
L-E-T-'-S-P-L-A-Y-T-H-A-T-O-N-E-.  
  
** “Clue?” Mabel looked at the girls. “What do you think?”

“Well, okay, but only because Bill asked. But we're keeping the boy-bands on.” Grenda said, gesturing to the CD player blaring pop music.  
  
**T-H-A-T-'-S-F-A-I-R-.  
I-'-V-E-H-E-A-R-D-W-O-R-S-E-.  
  
** Mabel giggled and went to go get the game while the other two cleared a space and gave Bill more candy.  
  
**Y-O-U-G-I-R-L-S-A-R-E-G-O-I-N-G-T-O-G-I-V-E-M-E-A-S-U-G-A-R-H-I-G-H-.  
W-H-A-T-A-R-E-Y-O-U-T-H-I-N-K-I-N-G-?**

“We're not forcing you to eat it.” Grenda said innocently as Mabel came back in with the game.

“Okay, we are ready to play!” Mabel smiled. “I'll prepare it, you guys pick who you wanna be. I'll be the sexy Miss Scarlet!” She put out the pieces to be picked.

Colonel Mustard started to dance around the board. “I guess Bill's picked his choice.”  
  
“Okay.” Grenda and Candy picked who they were going to be.

“Alright. The cards are prepared, the final result is hidden...let's play.” Mabel passed out different notepads. “Bill, do you need a pen? Grenda, pass him a pen.”  
  
“Sure. Here, Bill.” Grenda held out a pen.

Colonel Mustard stopped dancing around and then the pen lifted in the air, twirling in midair. The girls giggled and then the pen stabbed Colonel Mustard, with the faintest whisper of a laugh heard in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill seems to be having fun.
> 
> ((A.N.: So, I noticed too late that I swapped the places of "Carpet Diem" and "The Deep End". But, that's okay. Mermando can wait. :p))


	17. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan brings Dipper home and shows them a secret room he'd kept hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Stan looked up at the ceiling as he heard giggles and screeches of little girls. Then he looked at the calendar and frowned. “Okay, I've had enough of this.” He set aside the newspaper he was reading and headed upstairs. “Mabel, it has been almost a  _ week _ ! Let your brother come home!”

“I'm not telling him to stay away!” Mabel insisted. “He says it's okay, he's doing magic with Gideon!”

“'Doing magic', 'making magic' - I hope you kids don't use that term the same way we used to!” Stan cringed. “I'm going to Gideon's!” He shut the door and walked out to his car.

With his hands tightly on the wheel, he drove to Gideon's mansion and parked before getting out and knocking on the door. Bud answered it after a bit and Stan sighed heavily. “Is Dipper here?”

“Gideon said they needed quiet.” Bud shrugged. “Can you wait a few minutes? They're--”

“Making magic, I heard. That's why I'm here.” Stan nodded firmly.

Bud blinked in confusion, then laughed a bit. “Oh, Stan. The kids aren't 'makin' magic' like us older folks did. They're castin' _ actual _ magic.”

“We'll see about that.” Stan walked past Bud and went to Gideon's door, knocking on it three times. “Dipper! Come out here!”

“Grunkle Stan?!” Dipper squeaked, and then Stan heard some suspicious rustling before the door opened, Dipper brushing his hair back into place. “What do you need?”  
  
Stan looked into the room suspiciously and saw Gideon sitting on a large rug, a book sitting open next to him. He couldn't see what the contents of the book were, though. “It's been almost a week, Dipper. I'm starting to wonder if you're moving in with Gideon.”

“No, I'm just sleeping over while Mabel has her own sleepovers.” Dipper shook his head.

“Well, this is getting ridiculous. Come on home.” Stan put his hands on his hips.

“Mabel's still using our room. I don't want to get caught up in their sleepover, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper shook his head. “And there's no other rooms in the house, so--”

“There is.” Stan said grimly.

“What?” Dipper and Gideon asked in unison.

“There is another room. I...boarded it up, years ago. I can...open it up for you.” He glanced to the side. “I mean, you're almost thirteen. I should've just given you your own room, but I've been trying to keep it intact in case...bah, doesn't matter. Anyways, there's another room.” Stan looked at Gideon. “I'll give him one more night, and then he's coming home. Got it? And don't you be doing anything funny with him!”

“Funny?” Dipper and Gideon asked, both looking equally confused.

“Never mind! Anyways, you better bring him home tomorrow! We'll talk about the room with your sister tomorrow, after her friends go home.” Stan turned to go. “Sorry to interrupt.” He walked off.

Dipper shrugged. “Okay. See you later, Grunkle Stan.”

**–**

“Okay, kids.” Stan pulled out a key and approached a door that had been hidden away under wallpaper up until now. “There's a few rules about this room. Basically, don't mess with anything weird and try not to break anything.” He unlocked the door and opened it, letting them inside.

“Wow, this place needs a cleaning.” Mabel commented. “It's dusty in here!”

“I boarded it up about thirty years ago.” Stan mumbled, then spoke louder. “So, you kids can draw lots or whatever to see who gets it, but here's the other room. I mean, we could make it a competition, that's kind of fun. Mostly I just wanted Dipper to stop being gone all the time.”

Mabel looked thoughtful. “Hm...I guess Dipper can have it.”

“What? Just like that? No battle?” Stan looked a bit disappointed, then frowned a bit. “Waaaaait a minute. This is because of that 'Bill' thing, isn't it?!”

“Whaaaaat?” Mabel's cheeks went pink.

“I've heard you up at all hours talking to it! You and your friends have been talking to it every night since you found it!” Stan said accusingly.

“Okay, first of all, Bill's a he, not an it. Secondly, I just like the attic bedroom, okay? It's not because of Bill!” Mabel insisted.

“Yeah, uh-huh, I don't think so. Don't make me just move you BOTH down here, young lady.” Stan wagged his finger at her. “Spirit or ghost or whatever, you are too young to be alone in a room with a guy that's not your brother!”

“He's a _God_ of _Chaos_ , Stan.” Mabel insisted. “Besides, we're not flirting! He's just telling me about him and I tell him about me, that's all!”

“Did you ask him about The Author yet?” Dipper asked.

Mabel stared blankly and slapped her hand to her face. “Whoops. I  _ knew _ I forgot something!”

Dipper sighed. “Maybe I'll just ask him. How about this? Tonight I'll sleep in the attic and you sleep down here and then we'll do vice versa tomorrow night and we'll see who likes what room better.”

“...Okay.” Mabel nodded. “We'll do that.”

Dipper nodded. “Let's get this room cleaned up.”

They spent the new few hours cleaning up the room and Mabel found a blue rug in the room to lay down after one of the beds was brought down. Then they ate dinner and Mabel went into the downstairs bedroom while Dipper entered the attic again.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the planchette moving on the board and looked over to see it moving in circles. Then it paused and he saw it moving to the letters.

**H-E-Y-,-P-I-N-E-T-R-E-E-!  
W-H-E-R-E-'-S-S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G-S-T-A-R-?**   
  
“'Shooting Star'? 'Pine Tree'? What?” Dipper closed the door and walked over to the board, sitting in front of it.  
  
**I-T-'-S-A-N-I-C-K-N-A-M-E-.  
W-H-E-R-E-'-S-Y-O-U-R-S-I-S-T-E-R-?  
  
** “She's trying out the room downstairs.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
**T-H-E-R-O-O-M-D-O-W-N-S-T-A-I-R-S-?  
A-L-O-N-E-?  
  
** “Are you Bill?” Dipper asked.

The planchette moved to “ **YES** ”.

“What do you know about The Author?” Dipper asked.

**I-K-N-E-W-H-I-M-.**

“What was his name?” Dipper asked. “And who's F? What--” He noticed the planchette moving and cut himself off.  
 **  
H-I-S-N-A-M-E-W-A-S**

There was a long pause.  
  
**S-I-X-E-R-.  
I-C-A-L-L-E-D-H-I-M-S-I-X-E-R-.  
**   
“What was his actual name?” Dipper asked.  
  
**F-O-R-D-S-Y-.  
** **S-T-A-N-F-O-R-D-.**

“M-My great-uncle?!” Dipper stood up in disbelief.  
  
The planchette moved between “  **YES** ” and “ **NO** ” several times before it finally moved back to the letters.  
  
**S-T-A-N-I-S-N-O-T-F-O-R-D-.  
F-O-R-D-I-S-N-O-T-S-T-A-N-.  
B-U-T-S-T-A-N-F-O-R-D-I-S-S-T-A-N-A-N-D-F-O-R-D-.**   
  
“You're not making sense.” Dipper sat back down.  
  
**T-H-E-B-A-S-E-M-E-N-T-.  
T-H-E-B-A-S-E-M-E-N-T-W-I-L-L-E-X-P-L-A-I-N-E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G-.  
  
** “There's no basement.” Dipper shook his head. “I've looked all over for one.”

**Y-O-U-T-H-O-U-G-H-T-T-H-E-R-E-W-A-S-N-O-O-T-H-E-R-R-O-O-M-S-I-N-T-H-E-H-O-U-S-E-,-T-O-O-.  
S-U-M-M-O-N-M-E-.  
I-C-A-N-S-H-O-W-Y-O-U-.  
  
**“I don't know if I can trust you. The Author said not to trust you.” Dipper frowned.  
  
 **T-H-E-A-U-T-H-O-R-S-A-I-D-T-O-“-T-R-U-S-T-N-O-O-N-E-”,-B-U-T-Y-O-U-A-R-E-F-R-E-E-L-Y-S-H-A-R-I-N-G-T-H-E-J-O-U-R-N-A-L-'-S-C-O-N-T-E-N-T-S-W-I-T-H-G-I-D-E-O-N-A-N-D-S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G-S-T-A-R-.  
  
** “That's...that's true.” Dipper nodded.  
  
 **T-H-E-A-U-T-H-O-R-I-S-N-O-T-A-L-L-K-N-O-W-I-N-G-.  
W-H-Y-D-O-Y-O-U-T-H-I-N-K-H-E-S-U-M-M-O-N-E-D-M-E-A-N-D-T-R-A-P-P-E-D-M-E-I-N-H-E-R-E-?  
T-H-E-A-U-T-H-O-R-U-S-E-S-Y-O-U-U-N-T-I-L-H-E-H-A-S-N-O-U-S-E-F-O-R-Y-O-U-.  
H-E-U-S-E-D-F-.  
** **H-E-U-S-E-D-H-I-S-O-W-N-F-A-M-I-L-Y-T-O-P-R-O-T-E-C-T-H-I-M-G-R-O-W-I-N-G-U-P-A-N-D-T-H-E-N-T-H-R-E-W-T-H-E-M-A-W-A-Y-L-I-K-E-T-R-A-S-H-.  
**  
“S-Slow down, you're going too fast!” Dipper pulled out his notepad, writing down as Bill moved the planchette. Then he read over it once Bill was done. “...His family? And who was F?”

**Y-O-U-'-V-E-S-E-E-N-F-.  
**   
“I have?” Dipper asked.  
  
**I-'-M-G-E-T-T-I-N-G-T-I-R-E-D-.  
T-O-O-M-A-N-Y-P-A-I-N-F-U-L-M-E-M-O-R-I-E-S-.  
W-E-U-S-E-D-T-O-B-E-F-R-I-E-N-D-S.  
F-U-S-E-D-T-O-B-E-H-I-S-F-R-I-E-N-D-U-N-T-I-L-H-E-W-E-N-T-T-O-O-F-A-R-A-N-D-H-U-R-T-F-.  
  
** “But, who is F?” Dipper asked.  
  
**I-'M-T-I-R-E-D-.  
  
** The planchette was moving slower, wearily.  
  
**G-O-O-D-N-I-G-H-T-,-P-I-N-E-T-R-E-E-.**

Dipper watched as the planchette came to a stop. He looked at the notepad and frowned. “Stan is not Ford. Ford is not Stan. But Stanford is Stan and Ford?” He shook his head and pulled out his phone, going to his bed and dialing Gideon's number.

It picked up on the second ring. “'llo, Pines.”

“Gideon, I spoke to Bill. He gave me The Author's first name, but then things got confusing from there.” Dipper said, looking at the notepad.

“Okay, let's see if we can figure this out.” Dipper heard the rustling of paper. “Tell me what he said.”

“Okay. He said that the Author's name was Stanford. Then he said that Stan is not Ford, Ford is not Stan, but Stanford is both Stan and Ford.” Dipper said.

“That _is_ pretty confusing. Anything else?” Gideon asked.

“Well, he mentioned something about him throwing away everything once he was done with them, including his family.” Dipper read over the notepad again. “I asked if my great-uncle was The Author and he kept moving between yes and no.”

Gideon's scribbling on the other end paused. “Of course... _ that's _ why he changed so much from when he first came to town thirty-six years ago! He's not the same person!” There was the sound of skin slapping wood, probably Gideon's hand. “He must be his twin brother, and only  _ he _ knows where The Author is! Never mind the 1 st Journal, he's hiding the biggest secret of all!”

“Why did he take his brother's place?” Dipper asked.

“The deed must be in his brother's name. The question is, what is Stanford's actual name and what did he do with the _real_ Stanford?” Gideon asked.

“Should we confront him with what we know?” Dipper asked.

“No, don't do that. If you do that, he will cut you off from Bill completely. He already made his brother disappear, do you think he'll hold back on keeping you silent?” Gideon asked firmly.

Dipper frowned. “No, he wouldn't hurt us! He's a good guy!”

“I'm not saying that he'd hurt you. But, there are...other methods.” Gideon said quietly. “Don't let him know what we know. Act like everything is just fine, but keep an eye on him. I doubt he would kill his own brother, so he must still be alive somewhere.”

Dipper looked at the notepad. “...Basement.”

“What?”

“Bill said there's a basement. If we could find it...” Dipper nodded firmly. “Maybe we'll at least find a map to where he's keeping The Author.”

“That's a possibility, but these woods are full of secrets. The Author could be anywhere.” Gideon sighed. “This is a really big development. I need to think.”

“Alright. You should lie down - I know _my_ head is spinning with this information.” Dipper held his head.

“Remember, don't let Stanford know what you know.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“I know. Good night, Gideon.” Dipper put the notepad under his pillow and lay down.

“Good night, Dipper.” Gideon said, and then they hung up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Stan, making assumptions.  
> Is The Author good? Bad? And what is Stan hiding in the basement?


	18. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper have a fight and activate one of The Author's old inventions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“No! No, I don't believe it!” Mabel shook her head.

“Shh, not so loud. Do you want him to hear you?” Dipper whispered, looking at the closed door.

“I don't believe it!” Mabel stomped her foot. “You and Gideon must've misunderstood!”

“Are you saying that Bill was lying?” Dipper asked.

“No, you must've just misunderstood!” Mabel shook her head.

“Bill was being pretty direct.” Dipper held out the notepad to her. “Look! See!”

“No, all I see is him saying that The Author is a bad guy!” Mabel moved towards him and Dipper moved back.

“No, see? He said that Stan is not Ford but Stanford is Stan and Ford!” Dipper pointed to it, stepping backwards as he did.

“And you just assumed that meant he took his brother's place?! That's stupid! Stanford is a common name, there's even a school named that!” Mabel moved after him. “Let me see that notepad!”

“Mabel!” Dipper tripped over his feet and yelped as he fell, knocking Mabel down with him. They felt static electricity and then he was looking at his own face below him. “Uh...what?”

“What just happened?” His body looked confused, then shoved him off and went to a mirror and screamed. “WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY?!”

“M-Mabel?!” Dipper got up and realized he was lying in a carpet of hair. “Oh my god, I'm in your body?!”

“Fix it! Fix it!” Mabel turned and grabbed Dipper's shoulders.

“I-I don't know how to!” Dipper cried. “I don't know how this happened!”

“We need to call someone!” Mabel ran out of the room.

“Mabel, wait!” He ran after her.

“Gah! Dipper, let's swap phones! Wait, they'll be confused if they hear you! Oh, god, what are we gonna doooooo?!” Mabel curled up by the stairs, sobbing.

“Dipper?!” Stan ran over to her. “Dipper, Mabel, what happened?”

“Grunkle Stan, we suddenly swapped bodies, I'm scared!” Mabel cried in Dipper's body.

“Mabel?” Stan knelt next to her and she clung to him.

“I'm not sure what happened.” Dipper frowned. “I know who might, though.” He headed up the stairs.

“Dipper?” Stan looked at him.

“I'll be back. Can you get her something to drink?” Dipper headed into the attic bedroom and sat down in front of the board. “Bill? Are you here?”

There was a long silence, during which Dipper squirmed anxiously, and then the planchette slowly, shakily moved to “ **YES** ”.

“Okay. What do you know about body-swapping?” Dipper asked.  
  
 **G-O-O-D-M-O-R-N-I-N-G-T-O-Y-O-U-,-T-O-O-.  
W-H-A-T-'-S-T-H-E-R-U-S-H-,-S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G-S-T-A-R-?  
  
**“I'm not Mabel, I'm Dipper, and we swapped bodies by accident.” Dipper told him. “What do you know about that?”

**W-H-E-R-E-W-E-R-E-Y-O-U-?**

“The downstairs bedroom.” Dipper said. “We were having a bit of an argument, and--” He noticed the planchette moving already.  
  
**W-A-S-T-H-E-R-E-A-B-L-U-E-R-U-G-?**   
  
“Yes.” Dipper nodded.  
  
**W-A-S-T-H-E-R-E-A-T-A-G-O-N-T-H-E-B-O-T-T-O-M-?  
  
** “Uhm...I didn't check.” Dipper admitted.

**T-H-E-R-E-S-H-O-U-L-D-B-E-A-T-A-G-W-I-T-H-A-N-U-M-B-E-R-O-N-I-T-.  
T-H-E-R-E-'-S-I-N-F-O-R-M-A-T-I-O-N-O-N-I-T-I-N-T-H-E-J-O-U-R-NA-L-S-.  
  
** “Which one?” Dipper asked. “And can't you just tell us? Mabel's devastated!” Dipper moved closer.

**S-I-X-E-R-H-A-D-A-L-O-T-O-F-E-X-P-E-R-I-M-E-N-T-S-.  
** **B-U-T-,-I-T-H-I-N-K-I-F-Y-O-U-S-H-U-F-F-L-E-Y-O-U-R-F-E-E-T-T-H-E-N-I-T-S-H-O-U-L-D-A-C-T-I-V-A-T-E-I-T-A-G-A-I-N-.  
  
** “And that will switch us back?” Dipper asked.

**I-T-S-H-O-U-L-D-.  
  
** “Okay, thanks!” Dipper got up and headed down to look at the rug. “Okay, let's see..tag...here we go. Experiment 78. Electron Carpet.” He looked at the rug. “Shuffling our feet should make the static electricity spark again. Now I just need to get Mabel in here.” He got up and headed for the kitchen.

Stan looked up at him as he entered. “So? Did the almighty Chaos God have any insight?” He asked, rubbing Mabel's back as she sadly nibbled on a cookie.

“He said if we shuffle our feet on the carpet again, it should fix it.” Dipper nodded. “C'mon, Mabel. Let's go fix this.”

The doorbell rang and Mabel looked up. “Oh, right! I forgot they were coming!”

“Mabel?” Dipper frowned.

“I'm just gonna go open the door real quick.” Mabel got up and headed for the door.

Dipper grabbed her arm. “Grunkle Stan can let them in, we need to fix this before they see us like this!” He pulled her into the bedroom.

They stood on the carpet. “Okay...so, we just shuffle our feet?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah.” Dipper nodded, starting to shuffle his feet.

“Hehe, everyday I'm shufflin'.” Mabel sang to herself as she did the same.

“Hey, no singing in my body.” Dipper told her. 'C'mon, work you stupid rug.' He thought.

“Hey, Mabel!” Candy and Grenda walked over just in time to see them switch back. 

Dipper and Mabel checked themselves over and then Mabel smiled brightly at the girls. “Hey, girls!”

“I'm gonna start moving my stuff out of the attic.” Dipper headed up to the attic. Once there, he paused by the closet and knelt next to the board. “Hey...thanks.”

**N-O-P-R-O-B-L-E-M-,-K-I-D-.  
** **Y-O-U-L-O-O-K-B-E-T-T-E-R-I-N-Y-O-U-R-O-W-N-F-L-E-S-H.  
  
** Dipper got up and headed over to start packing things into boxes to move down. “I guess I'll talk to you later. I'm moving down.”

He heard the planchette moving, but it seemed to be back to the spinning around on the board instead of actually replying.

**–**

“Okay, now that it's all wrapped up, we hopefully won't run into this problem again.” Stan said, picking up the rolled-up carpet.

“Where are you taking it?” Dipper asked.

“Just gonna stash it somewhere.” Stan shrugged.

“Why was it even in the room?” Mabel frowned.

“Ah, well, you know garage sales. You find the weirdest stuff.” Stan walked out of the room with the rug.

“That's true.” Mabel nodded.  
  
Dipper slipped out after Stan, following him to the...gift shop? He paused as he heard beeping and then some kind of metallic sound. Then he ran out, but found no sign of Stan, or what could've made those sounds. “...Where did you go, Grunkle Stan?” He frowned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Stan is sneaky.
> 
> ((A.N: I decided to skip the whole Wolfman Bare Chest thing because we spent long enough with the Bill thing I added. :p Mabel can gush about it later to Dipper.))


	19. Mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan takes the kids to the pool and Mabel finds a mysterious stranger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Okay, Pacifica. Since I had to go golfing with your family, you get to go swimming with mine.” Dipper said with a grin.

“No one forced you to come.” Pacifica said, frowning.

“Well, it was Gideon's suggestion. He said you never go out to the public pool!” Dipper crossed his arms over his chest.

Pacifica gave her cousin a weary look. “If anything dangerous happens, I am out. Let me go get my bathing suit and towel.” She headed in, leaving Dipper and Gideon in her foyer.

“Is she coming?” Stan poked his head out of the car window.

“Yes, she'll just be a bit.” Gideon told him.

“I wonder how cute her bathing suit will be?” Mabel asked, thinking of her plain red one.

Pacifica came out a bit later, carrying a bag and a folded up beach chair. “Gideon, help me load these in?”

“You mean do it for you?” Gideon asked teasingly as he took the chair and carried it to the car to put it in the trunk.

“I hope you know that I'm only riding in your car because I see no point in having two cars.” Pacifica said as she got in with Gideon and Dipper.

“Yeah, yeah, princess.” Stan adjusted the rear-view mirror and then drove off. “What'd you tell your parents?”

“I'm going out with Gideon. Which is the truth.” Pacifica said, adjusting her over-shirt a bit.

“Hehe, sure.” Stan nodded.

**–**

“Okay, hold on while I find the perfect spot...okay, right here.” Pacifica directed Gideon to a spot. “This is where I'm putting my chair.”

“Are you planning to swim at all?” Gideon asked. “You changed and everything.”

“In this pool? You must be joking.” Pacifica crossed her arms over her chest. She was dressed in a fancy floral one-piece suit that was see-through at the stomach and her hair was tied up in a ponytail

Dipper snuck up behind her while they were talking, giving Gideon a sly look.

“I mean, do you have any idea what this water will do to my hair? I am not going to—AHH!” She screamed as Dipper shoved her in, her arms and legs flailing as she went in.

“Dipper!” He heard Wendy say, and then she laughed. He looked up to see Wendy in the lifeguard post. “That's not cool, dude!”

Dipper shrugged. “Well...she needed to cool off.” He blushed a bit, seeing Wendy in a red bathing suit.

“Oh yeah?” He heard a venomous voice behind him. Then he felt something grab his leg and he went down, falling into the water on top of Pacifica, who released his leg to go back up for air. Her hair was a mess, and now Dipper's was, too. “Welcome to the water, Dipper.” She said, splashing him.

“Oh, you asked for it now!” Dipper splashed back.

Gideon carefully moved out of the way of their water fight and walked over to Mabel, who was braiding her hair. “Want some help?”

“Nah, I got it. Can you help me with the sunscreen, though?” Mabel asked.

Gideon nodded and reached for the bottle next to her, squirting out some of it into his hand before he lathered it up and started to gently rub his hands over the spots her bathing suit didn't cover. Mabel finished braiding her hair and then smiled as he gently rubbed her shoulders. “Mm, that feels nice. Want me to help you next?”

Stan lowered the newspaper he was reading. “I'll tell you two the same thing I told Gideon and Dipper the other day. No. Funny. Business.” He covered his face again.

“Oh yeah, he thought you guys were making out or something because he heard you were making magic.” Mabel shrugged.

“I know, he came to my house and interrupted the lesson.” Gideon nodded.

Mabel giggled, then looked to the side. “Hey, who's that?”

“Hm?” Gideon looked where she was looking. “Oh. No one knows his name, and he seems to speak mostly Spanish with snippets of English. I think he and the kid in the pool jail just live in the water year-round.”

“Pool jail?” Mabel looked at Gideon.

“Yeah, I don't know what he did, but he's been there for a while.” Gideon shrugged. “He never has any parents come pick him up, and he seems to just...live in there.”

Mabel gasped. “What if they're merfolk?”

“Merfolk?” Gideon shrugged. “Maybe. I never asked.”

“I think I'm gonna talk to him.” Mabel nodded. “I mean, he looks kind of sad.”

“If you want to.” Gideon shrugged, moving his hands.

“After I put sunscreen on you. Turn around.” Mabel picked up the bottle and Gideon did as she asked. “You and Pacifica are both really pale, how often do you actually come to the pool?”

“Often enough in the summer, but we're just naturally pale.” Gideon shrugged.

“Wow.” She lathered up the sunscreen and started to rub it on his shoulders and arms, then moved to his back. “Turn around, so I can do the other side.”

Gideon turned to face her. “So...I heard you two had a bit of weird experience the other day?”

“You mean the body-swapping?” Mabel nodded. “Yeah, that was bizarre.”

Gideon nodded. “I'm glad it was sorted out quickly.”

“Yeah, Bill was a big help.” Mabel nodded.

“I'd like to talk to Bill sometime, do you think he'd be okay with it?” Gideon asked.

“Maybe.” Mabel shrugged, then looked over at Dipper and Pacifica, the latter of which had the former in a headlock. “Uh oh, that's escalating badly.”

“Stanford?” Gideon looked at him.

Stan lowered his newspaper. “Ah, Dipper will live. He's a big boy, he knows to say no. Besides, Wendy is about to intervene.” He went back to his paper.

**\--**

“Alright, guys, you're causing a ruckus.” Wendy walked over to the duo. “Don't make me blow the whistle.”

“Okay, Wendy.” Pacifica released Dipper and he gasped for air before moving out of her reach.

“I think someone needs a few fighting lessons.” Wendy chuckled.

Dipper glanced to the side. “Uh, yeah. I'll...look into that.”

Wendy nodded. “Well, try not to piss off my boss, okay? You don't wanna end up in pool jail.” She walked back to her post.

Dipper sighed wistfully. Pacifica frowned and looked at Wendy, then back at Dipper. “You know she's older than you, right? She'll be old enough to go college while you're still in high school.”

“I know.” Dipper looked at the water. 

“She'll probably find some hot guy there, and you'll get invited to their wedding.” Pacifica shrugged.

“Hey, stop busting my bubble.” Dipper frowned. “Why are you being mean?”

“Because I'm trying to keep you grounded in reality, before you get into something supernatural to flirt with her. Because I doubt she wants to be stuck in your supernatural dangerous stuff any more than I do.” Pacifica turned to swim off.

“Why are you hanging out with us so often, then? You don't seem to like us.” Dipper frowned, swimming after her.

“Because Gideon has some interest in the both of you. And if he's going to spend his summer with you, I may as well join in.” Pacifica replied

“What happened to those two girls you were always hanging out with?” Dipper asked. “You know, your friends?”

Pacifica pursed her lips, pausing in her swimming. “...They...aren't exactly my friends. My parents pay their parents for me to not look like a friendless loser. Gideon is the only one that actually cares about me.” She mumbled, then looked at him. “Why am I telling you this? Stop prying, go away!” She splashed him and swam off.

**–**

Mabel looked over at Gideon, who was watching her, and then swam over to the stranger. “Hi, I'm Mabel!” She greeted when she pulled up next to him. He pulled the kick-board he was resting against closer and nodded in greeting. “What's your name?”

He looked a bit disconcerted by her presence and moved away a bit. “...I am...Armando.”

“Armando? Or _Mer_ mando?” Mabel asked, leaning in close. “Are you a merman, beautiful person?” She whispered.  
  
His eyes went wide and he looked around anxiously before looked back at her. “W-What are you talking about, Mabel?”

“It's okay, I won't tell anyone.” Mabel assured him. “I've got a Chaos God in my closet, I'm not gonna out a hot merman like you.”  
  
“A...a what?” The dark-skinned male frowned. “I...can we...have this conversation later?”

“Oh, sure!” Mabel nodded. “So, _Armando_ , tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I...play the guitar.” He pulled a guitar out of the water from under the kickboard. “But, I don't sing. It sounds...strange when I sing.” He glanced to the side awkwardly.  
  
“Oh, nice! Play me a few chords?” Mabel leaned in closer.

“I need room to play.” He leaned back a bit.

“Oh, sorry.” She backed up a bit.

He smiled and started to play and Mabel leaned against the poolside to listen, moving her head in time to it.

After Pool Check came by and said the pool was closing, Mabel climbed out and knelt next to “Armando”. “I'll be by later.” She promised quietly. “I can't wait to hear your story!”

“Mabel, we're going.” Stan called.

“Coming!” Mabel waved to him and headed after the others, collecting her bag of clothes as she did.

“You seemed to be having fun.” Dipper commented.

“I was, actually. What about you?” Mabel asked.

“Well, Pacifica...” Dipper glanced at her and then spoke quieter. “I'll tell you later.” He murmured, and then they got into the car, towels put over the seats to keep the leather from getting wet.

“Did you have fun?” Gideon asked Pacifica.

She indignantly wrapped her hair in a towel and looked over at him. “Next time, somewhere less _wet_.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Gideon grinned.

Mabel buckled up and looked at Gideon. “I want to come back and hear his story later. Can you help me?”

Gideon looked thoughtful. On the one hand, if he didn't help her then she would go alone and she might _flirt_ with the guy. On the other hand, if he helped her out then he'd get points with her and the merman would know that she was already called for. “Sure.” He smiled, nodding. “I'd like to hear his story, too.”

“Maybe we can help him!” Mabel nodded.

“Wendy looked really nice today.” Dipper mumbled, looking out the window with pink cheeks.

“And we're back to the ignoring the age difference thing.” Pacifica rolled her eyes as she buckled in. “Mabel, you might have to buckle him in. He's a bit distracted.

“Yo, broseph.” Mabel nudged him. “Buckle up.”

“Why do you call him that?” Pacifica asked as Dipper buckled in.

“Because something something nerd related.” Mabel shrugged. “I just did it one time and it stuck. It basically means 'nerdy bro'.”

“It means that she saw me studying about the Tree of Life for school once and saw the word 'sephiroth' and remembered it from a video game that had scientists.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “So, she called me 'broseph'.”

“That's weird, but okay.” Pacifica shrugged.

“Psh, 'weird' is my middle name.” Mabel flipped her wet hair.

“I thought it was Ariel?” Dipper mumbled.

“Shh! Don't out me like that!” Mabel shoved him playfully.

“Why, because you want to be a mermaid?” Pacifica asked jokingly.

“It's not like _she_ chose her middle name.” Stan commented. “Everyone ready to head back?”

“Yeah!” She all said in unison.

“Being a mermaid would be awesome, though.” Mabel commented as they started to drive away from the pool.

Gideon wondered if there was a spell that would let her do that in one of his tomes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting points with Mabel = very good!


	20. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mabel and Gideon rescue the trapped merman, Dipper and Bill discuss The Author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

That night, Mabel stepped out of the house to meet Gideon outside his trailer. His dad was driving, of course, and Gideon had opened the door for her. “Are you sure they won't be mad about you going?” Gideon asked.  
  
“All Grunkle Stan had to say about it was to not get caught.” Mabel shrugged. “And Dipper's taking the chance to hang out with Bill without me listening in.”  
  
“Of course he is.” Gideon chuckled. “He's really interested in the Chaos God, isn't he?”  
  
“He's still trying to figure out who F is. Bill keeps changing the subject.” Mabel got in and Gideon got in after her, closing the door behind him.  
  
“We're going to park just out of sight of the pool and then I'll float us in.” Gideon told her as they went to buckle up. Then Gideon gave a camera in the corner a thumbs-up and they were heading off. “I brought the largest tank I could fit, since you asked me to in your text.”  
  
“Good. I don't want those poor merfolk to be trapped forever!” Mabel said, nodding firmly.  
  
“We don't even know their story yet.” Gideon shrugged. “Maybe they want to be there?”  
  
“I don't think so.” Mabel shook her head. “I could see it in his eyes, he's lonely.”  
  
Gideon nodded, looking at the tank he'd had loaded into the trailer. “Well, hopefully he won't mind our accommodations.”  
  
–  
  
Dipper looked at the 3rd Journal, reading the multiple warnings about Bill. He had gone up to Mabel's room and started to say something but then changed his mind and was just reading over what The Author said about him. “...Bill?” He looked at the Ouija board. _  
  
_ **A-B-O-U-T-T-I-M-E-Y-O-U-S-A-I-D-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-.  
  
** “Yeah, sorry. Uhm...what...happened to The Author?” Dipper asked. **  
  
H-E-W-A-S-S-E-N-T-A-W-A-Y-.  
H-E-'-S-N-O-T-E-A-S-I-L-Y-C-O-M-I-N-G-B-A-C-K-.**  
  
“But, why? Why would he be sent away?” Dipper asked. “Why did Grunkle Stan take his place?”  
  
 **I-T-W-A-S-A-N-A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-.  
** **H-E-H-A-D-B-E-E-N-C-A-L-L-E-D-F-O-R-A-S-E-L-F-I-S-H-R-E-A-S-O-N-.  
T-H-E-Y-H-A-D-A-F-I-G-H-T-  
** **S-I-X-E-R-G-O-T-S-E-N-T-A-W-A-Y-.  
  
** “So he decided to impersonate his brother?” Dipper asked.  
  
 **Y-O-U-A-S-K-M-E-,-T-H-I-S-M-O-D-E-L-I-S-T-H-E-B-E-T-T-E-R-S-T-A-N-F-O-R-D-.**  
  
Dipper looked at the book and then back at the board. “What are all these warnings?”  
  
 **S-I-X-E-R-K-N-N-E-W-T-H-A-T-I-F-I-W-A-S-S-U-M-M-O-N-E-D-T-H-A-T-I-W-O-U-L-D-B-E-F-R-E-E-F-R-O-M-H-I-S-P-R-I-S-O-N-.  
H-E-T-O-L-D-L-I-E-S-T-O-P-R-E-V-E-N-T-H-I-S-S-L-A-V-E-F-R-O-M-E-S-C-A-P-I-N-G-.  
  
**“That's horrible!” Dipper cried.  
  
 **Y-E-A-H-,-B-U-T-I-T-W-A-S-E-F-F-E-C-T-I-V-E-.  
T-R-U-S-T-M-E-,-K-I-D-,-Y-O-U-'-R-E-B-E-T-T-E-R-O-F-F-N-O-T-M-E-E-T-I-N-G-H-I-M-.  
  
**“I want to, though. I want to hear his side of things.” Dipper nodded firmly.  
  
 **I-F-H-E-M-E-E-T-S-Y-O-U-H-E-W-I-L-L-U-S-E-Y-O-U-L-I-K-E-H-E-U-S-E-D-H-I-S-B-R-O-T-H-E-R-,-F-,-A-N-D-M-Y-S-E-L-F-.  
  
** “Everyone deserves a chance to tell their story.” Dipper said firmly. “You still haven't said who F is!”  
  
The planchette started to move in short, jerky, almost angry motions.  
  
 **I-F-I-T-O-L-D-Y-O-U-W-H-O-F-W-A-S-Y-O-U-W-O-U-L-D-D-E-M-A-N-D-A-N-S-W-E-R-S-F-R-O-M-H-I-M-!  
I-A-M-N-O-T-T-E-L-L-I-N-G-Y-O-U-W-H-O-H-E-I-S-B-E-C-A-U-S-E-H-E-D-O-E-S-N-O-T-R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R-W-H-O-H-E-W-A-S-!  
  
**“What?” Dipper looked at the notepad he always kept on hand for when talking to Bill, reading what he'd followed Bill saying. “...He...doesn't know who he was? Amnesia?”  
 **  
S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-L-I-K-E-T-H-A-T-.  
S-I-X-E-R-H-U-R-T-H-I-M-S-O-B-A-D-L-Y-T-H-A-T-H-E-M-A-D-E-H-I-M-S-E-L-F-F-O-R-G-E-T-.  
  
**Dipper bit his lip. “...It must've been so terrible...to make him force himself to forget...”  
  
The planchette moved to “ **YES** ” and then remained still.  
  
“Bill?” Dipper asked.  
  
There was no response. He supposed that Bill was tired of the discussion and stood up, taking his notepad and the 3rd Journal with him. “...Sorry.”  
  
The planchette gave the slightest movement, a silent acknowledgment of his apology. Dipper headed out of the room, giving Bill a break from his questions.  
  
–  
  
“Careful, hang onto me.” Gideon whispered as he wrapped his arms around Mabel's waist. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Gideon then gripped the amulet and floated them up and over the fence that kept out intruders.  
  
“Mermando?” Mabel whispered as they moved over to where she had seen him last.  
  
He poked his head up out of the water at her. “...You have...returned?”  
  
“I said I would.” Mabel smiled. “And this is Gideon.” She motioned to him.  
  
“Pleasure. How did you end up in here?” Gideon asked, gently releasing her and then turning to keep watch for Pool Check.  
  
“Well, it's a bit of a weird story. I was out swimming, as usual, and then I was caught in a net. It was horrible! Then the humans on the ship noticed I wasn't a regular fish, but they planned to eat me anyway! I escaped, but ended up in a shipment of fish that was going to land. I then escaped that predicament, but I ended up being hit by a car which knocked me into a deer which knocked me into a water pipe that took me here.” Mermando explained. “I just want to get home, but I don't know how to get help without outing myself.”  
  
“Wow...that's a frightening story!” Mabel gasped. “What about the other one?” She looked at the pool jail bars.  
  
“I don't know him.” Mermando admitted. “He was already here when I arrived. I do know that he's older than he appears to be.”  
  
“Should we ask him?” Mabel asked.  
  
“The only thing I have heard him say is 'so cold'.” Gideon commented. “But we can try.”  
  
“Okay.” Mabel nodded and approached the pool jail. “Hello!”  
  
The boy inside looked up at her. “So cold...”  
  
“I know, but we're going to get you out, okay?” Mabel smiled and looked around. “We just need the keys...” She started to look around for them.   
  
Gideon, meanwhile, was making plans with Mermando. “We're going to put you in a tank of water and transfer you from here to the lake. Can you find your way to the ocean from there?”  
  
“I should be able to.” Mermando nodded. “I just need to follow the water.”  
  
“That's good to hear.” Gideon nodded, kneeling down and carefully shifting the water around Mermando. “Don't panic, I'm just going to carry the water - with you in it - into the tank we brought.”  
  
“Whoa. This is...weird.” Mermando said as he was lifted out of the water in a floating bubble of water.  
  
\--  
  
Mabel found the keys and went to open the Pool Jail. The kid watched her as she started to unlock it and grinned a bit, sharp teeth showing. “So cold...” He whispered.  
  
“I know, but we'll get you out of there soon.” Mabel promised. “Hey, why don't you tell me how you get in here?”  
  
“ _Does it matter how I tell it_?” The kid said softly, his voice almost....musical.  
  
“Nah, go for it.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“ _I was safe in a lake full of water. Then a man in a robe took me farther. He grabbed me around the waist and took me to this place and ever since then I've been in here_.” The kid sang softly as Mabel unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
“Why would he do that?” Mabel asked.  
  
“ _I would sing for the creatures big and small. I would sing and dance for them all. But it seemed to despair and so they were unfair. I couldn't fight back when they attacked._ ” He pushed himself out of the hole in the floor, a glistening blue and purple tail now visible. Mabel noticed that he looked more lovely once out of the water as well, his short hair cascading into long and draping on his shoulders, his eyes bright and alert. “ _All I ever wanted was to survive. Don't I deserve the chance to be alive? But they didn't care for my choice of food and they came in and ruined the mood. Those men in robes made sure I couldn't hide._ ”  
  
\--  
  
“Wait.” Gideon looked over from where he'd put Mermando in the tank. “That's a--”  
  
“S _iren._ ” Mermando paled.  
  
“Oh, great.” Bud cringed and got out of the trailer, Gideon followed right behind, preparing an attack spell if needed.  
  
“ _But now you bring freedom to me. Precious girl, I'll let you be a part of my beautiful life. Come away with me, forget all your strife._ ” Gideon saw the siren place his hand on Mabel's cheek. Mabel, transfixed by the song, didn't resist.  
  
“Oh, no you don't.” Gideon held out a hand and blasted the siren with fire. He shrieked and went back into the water to douse it as Mabel recovered from her trance.  
  
“Huh? What?” Mabel blinked, looking around. “Uh...Merboy?”  
  
“He's not a merboy, he's a _siren_.” Gideon grabbed Mabel's hand to pull her to her feet and used his powers to shut and lock the door on the creature, earning a guttural hiss. “They eat humans and lure them into a false sense of security with their songs!”  
  
“O-Oh...” Mabel looked at the pool jail fearfully. “I guess...that's why he was in jail.”  
  
Gideon knelt down to look at the door. “I should've realized it sooner. This symbol right here is a binding symbol. It cuts off powers and keeps the magical creature in place. We're leaving him in here.”  
  
The siren let out another hiss before ducking under the water indignantly. Bud walked over and made sure the lock was secure before looking at the kids. “Let's get your merman friend out to the water.”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Mabel nodded, looking at Gideon. “Thanks for...coming so quick. I didn't even realize I was in danger.”  
  
“To think there's been a siren here for so long...” Gideon shook his head in disbelief. “Come on, Mabel.” He gently wrapped his arms around her and helped her walk out of the pool area.  
  
Mermando was anxiously waiting for them when they returned. “Oh, good! You're okay! I was worried!”  
  
Gideon nodded, sitting down with Mabel. “Let's get you out to sea, Mermando.”  
  
Mermando grinned a bit. “The Merfolk Kingdom thanks you for your most valuable help. How would you like my parents to reward you?”  
  
“Your parents?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I'm actually a prince.” Mermando revealed.  
  
“Ohhh...my...goooooosh!” Mabel squealed. “We're saving a merman _prince_!”  
  
“I think it would be good to keep in contact, maybe we could visit you sometime. Send us a bottle when you get home.” Gideon said cheerfully.  
  
“Yes!” Mermando nodded, happily swimming around in the tank.  
  
–  
  
“Be safe, okay?” Mabel said as Gideon carefully lowered Mermando into the water.  
  
“Thank you, both of you. I will never forget you, and I will write as soon as I reach home.” Mermando promised them.  
  
“Be safe, now. Don't go getting caught in any more nets.” Gideon told him.  
  
“Mabel, I would like you to keep my guitar.” Mermando held it out to her.  
  
Mabel gasped. “Me?”  
  
“Yes. When you play it, think of the ocean. Think of me.” Mermando nodded.  
  
Mabel accepted the gift. “Thank you, Mermando.”  
  
He smiled and then rose up a bit, gripping the dock with his hands, and kissed her cheek. “I will miss you, fair Mabel.”  
  
Mabel blushed. “I'll miss you too, Mermando.”  
  
“You should get going, before the fishermen come out.” Gideon said, looking at the rising sun.?  
  
Mermando nodded. “Thank you. I will send you a gift from home.” He promised before diving back into the water and swimming away.  
  
Mabel sighed happily. “He's free...he's really free.”  
  
“Let's hope he can get home okay.” Gideon looked at her. “We should get home. The sun's rising.”  
  
“Let's watch it.” Mabel smiled. “I like watching the sunrise.”  
  
Gideon blinked in surprise and gently wrapped his arm around her as they watched the sun rise. Yes, helping the merman was a _very_ good idea. Big points for Gideon. Then Mabel leaned her head on his shoulder and he blushed a bit. Yes. _Big_ points.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, what a close call!


	21. It's A Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's concert time! Time for a double-date of fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper tapped his pen on his cheek thoughtfully. After telling Gideon what Bill had said about F, he had gone quiet and said he needed to go somewhere, but hadn't told Dipper anything yet. That was two days ago. He sighed and wrote something down before stepping back from his Author chart. “The more I learn about him, the more I get confused...”  
  
He heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it, nibbling on the end of his pen. “Yeagh?”  
  
“One, get that pen out of your mouth.” Gideon reached over and took it from him. “Two, are you ready to go?”  
  
“Go?” Dipper blinked.  
  
“He _forgot_ , didn't he? Typical.” Pacifica walked over and sighed.  
  
“Our concert, silly!” Mabel giggled, walking over to join them.   
  
“Con...cert?” Dipper would've dropped his pen if Gideon hadn't already taken it. “I-I'm not ready! Give me a bit!” He shut the door and scrambled to get dressed. He could hear Mabel and Pacifica giggling at him on the other side of the door and blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Right, of course. The double-date that Pacifica had arranged on Summerween. How could he forget? He looked at his calendar and sighed. “Is it already that day? I didn't even notice...” He opened his dresser and pulled out some nicer clothes.  
  
“Come on, Dipper! We're gonna be late!” Mabel called.  
  
“We can't be late, we specifically arranged to pick you up two hours early.” Pacifica told her.  
  
“The rate he's going, we'll be late.” Mabel said firmly.  
  
“Alright, alright, I'm almost done!” Dipper buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his shoes and ran a comb through his hair as he looked in the mirror. Well, he wasn't perfect but...not bad for a “I forgot about my date” look... “Okay.” He nodded and walked to the door, opening it. “I'm ready.”  
  
Gideon chuckled and pushed him back in, stepping in with him and shutting the door. “You missed a button.” He pointed to Dipper's shirt.  
  
“Oh.” Dipper blushed and fumbled with his buttons to fix it.  
  
“Here, let me. You're really shaky, are you nervous?” Gideon asked as he unbuttoned Dipper's shirt. “First date?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. But, does it really count? I mean, we're just friends.” Dipper said nervously, bringing a hand up to rub his neck.  
  
“Stop shifting around.” Gideon told him, fastening the buttons one by one. “Do you have a belt?”  
  
“Nope.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Hm..let's try tucking in your pants anyway.” Gideon finished buttoning his shirt and started to tuck in his pants.  
  
“Whoa! Uh, I can do that!” Dipper jerked back, blushing.  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow. “You are _giving_ them fodder.”  
  
“What?” Dipper blinked.  
  
“You _are_ aware that the girls already 'ship' us together?” Gideon asked, doing air-quotes as he said “ship”.  
  
“...Oh.” Dipper glanced away, flustered. “Sorry.”  
  
They heard the girls giggling and Gideon rolled his eyes while Dipper blushed even redder, if that was even possible at this point. “Let's just get going. You're fine now.” He reached over and tugged the bit of shirt that he'd gotten tucked in back out and opened the door.  
  
“You know, _you're_ giving us 'fodder' too.” Pacifica said with a shameless grin.  
  
“Let's go.” He rolled his eyes and smiled a bit as he led the way out.  
  
“Have fun, be safe, and _no_ 'making magic'.” Stan told them as they passed him.  
  
“Yes, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper and Mabel said as they left.  
  
“We'll have them back before tomorrow.” Gideon assured him.  
  
They got into the waiting limo and the driver closed the door for them before going to the driver's seat and getting in. Then they were driving off, heading for the concert grounds.   
  
“So, Gideon...do you actually _like_ this band?” Dipper asked as they rode up. The girls were occupied talking excitedly about what songs they might hear.  
  
“Honestly? No. But, I'm going for Pacifica's sake.” Gideon smiled and looked at the girls animatedly talking. “She rarely ever gets to do things that she actually wants to. Unless it's to mock someone lesser, her parents don't really let her go to public events.”  
  
“Her parents sound terrible.” Dipper commented.  
  
“We're here, we're here!” Mabel said excitedly.  
  
The driver parked and they got out. Mabel handed the driver her camera and pushed the boys together between her and Pacifica, Gideon next to her and Dipper next to Pacifica. “Say cheese~!”  
  
“Pastrami!”  
“Gouda!”  
“Blue Cheese!”  
“Swiss!”  
  
They all said different cheeses, but it got the job done and they were all giving goofy smiles in front of the limo in the final picture. Mabel clapped her hands excitedly and hugged them all. ”Let's go in, let's go in!”  
  
“I got us backstage passes, if you want to meet the band.” Gideon told her.  
  
“DO I!” Mabel squealed.  
  
“Save the screeching for the band.” Pacifica laughed, grabbing her hand and leading her in. “Hurry up, boys!”  
  
“Hey look, merchandise.” Dipper pointed out.  
  
“The girls will definitely want some of that.” Gideon nodded, walking over to look at what the seller had.  
  
Dipper joined him, baking at the prices. “Holy cripes.”  
  
“I'll pay.” Gideon chuckled. “Just pick something you think your sister would want.”  
  
Dipper nodded and picked up a headband that had the band displayed on it. “Maybe this? No...” He looked at socks, a bracelet, even shirts. “I'm not sure what she would want of this stuff.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Hm, true. She could probably _make_ better stuff.” Gideon commented, then picked up a pair of earrings that displayed the band's name in a star with a group picture on the other side. “This will work for Pacifica.”  
  
“Alright, how about this?” Dipper picked up a key-chain doll set of “the boyz”. “Man, how can you tell them apart?”  
  
“Hairstyles, hats, one of them has facial hair.” Gideon pointed out. “The fun part is not messing up their names when talking to Pacifica, she _will_ correct you.” He chuckled.  
  
“Of course she will.” Dipper sighed and handed Gideon the set. “This one, then.”  
  
Gideon bought both items and handed Dipper the earrings so he could give them to Pacifica. “Let's go in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just know Mabel is going to crop that picture for her shipping purposes.


	22. Boyz, Boyz, Boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy-bands aren't really Gideon's or Dipper's scenes, but the girls seem to like it and Dipper's drawn into the energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“There you boys are.” Pacifica chuckled as they joined the girls. Mabel quickly stowed away her phone with a guilty smile and Dipper got the impression she had just fed the other girls' weird fantasies with a picture crop and cute effects.  
  
“Sorry, we thought you girls would want something nice.” Gideon offered the keychain set to Mabel.  
  
Mabel gasped, taking it. “Ohh, I _love_ it!” She hugged him excitedly. “Thank you~!”  
  
“Uhm...uh...here.” Dipper handed Pacifica the earrings, blushing a bit. Why was he blushing? _Gideon_ bought it! It was still awkward to give it to her on a date! Gah, why was he over-thinking this?!  
  
“Thanks.” She smiled and took them before she took her earrings out so she could put the new ones on. “They're really cool.”  
  
Dipper nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah...”  
  
“Aww.” Mabel giggled.  
  
“Come on, let's find our seats.” Gideon smiled and took her hand. Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand and led him along after them, moving past the crowd of people looking for their bought seats.  
  
They found their seats and sat down, Mabel and Pacifica taking seats next to each other and making the boys sit side-by-side again. Gideon was starting to wonder WHO was supposed to be double-dating with WHOM.  
  
“Look, Grenda responded.” Mabel showed Pacifica her phone.  
  
“Oh, I don't know if we can get enough for that.” Pacifica commented.  
  
“Are they setting us up for pictures _deliberately_?” Dipper whispered to Gideon.  
  
“Seems so. Good thing I closed the door earlier, they'd explode.” Gideon remarked.  
  
Dipper blinked in confusion then blushed at the memory of Gideon fixing his shirt buttons for him. “Uh...yeah. Good thing. Yikes.”  
  
The backup band started to warm up and the crowd around them got excited. Dipper cringed and Gideon wordlessly passed him ear-buds before putting some in his own ears. Good thing, too, because as soon as the actual boy-band came on stage, the area was full of shrieking fans, including Mabel and Pacifica. Dipper smiled in gratitude at Gideon before making sure his ear-buds were in nice and tight.  
  
Having been subjected to Mabel's CD several times, (haha, get it?) Dipper was already acquainted with some of the songs and couldn't help but sing along a bit with the rest of the crowd. Gideon, apparently, decided to opt-out of singing, but he seemed amused by the other three joining the band in song.  
  
The songs were cheesy but Dipper couldn't help but enjoy them and he even bobbed along to the beat, getting lost in the moment. He took a short break after the fifth song and sat back in his seat. “Phew!”  
  
“You alright?” Gideon asked, leanign in close so he could hear him.  
  
“Just a bit hot. It's packed in here.” Dipper said, looking around and then back at him. “Did we bring water?”  
  
“Open your mouth.” Gideon brought his hand to Dipper's face. When Dipper did as he said, he muttered something Dipper couldn't hear over the noise and water appeared, flowing into Dipper's mouth. He eagerly drank it up and then held up a hand to signal for Gideon to stop.  
  
“Thanks. Perks of knowing a mage, haha.” Dipper wiped his mouth a bit.  
  
“I'll teach you that spell, and hopefully you won't flood the town with it.” Gideon teased.  
  
“Heeey.” Dipper shoved him playfully. “I didn't _mean_ to go crazy with the magic.”  
  
“Never said you did, darlin'.” Gideon said, then went back to watching the stage.  
  
Dipper blushed a bit. “Right. Yeah. I guess you didn't.”  
  
–  
  
After the concert, they all stepped out to get fresh air to great relief. “Ahh, that was in _sane_!” Mabel stretched her arms.  
  
“I know, I couldn't keep my eyes off them!” Pacifica nodded. “This was great! Thanks for coming, Mabel.”  
  
“Oh, anytime.” Mabel grinned at her and hugged her.  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow at them and took a picture of them. “Look at that, it's like we're not even here.” He showed it to Dipper.  
  
“They're in their own little world.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“What? What're you talking about?” Mabel let go and walked over to look. “Heeey! Give me that phone!”  
  
“Nope, I'm going to send it to _all_ my friends.” Gideon said teasingly.  
  
“Nooo, don't do that!” Pacifica was reaching for his phone now.  
  
“You two make _such_ a cute couple.” Dipper said, grinning at them.  
  
“Brats.” Mabel swatted at him.  
  
“You started it!” Dipper laughed.  
  
“Oh, didn't you want to go backstage?” Gideon reminded them.  
  
“Oh, yes!” Mabel nodded, apparently forgetting about the picture. “Let's go!” She ran off.  
  
“Hey, wait up!” Pacifica ran after her.  
  
“And they're off again.” Gideon shrugged and followed them.  
  
“Mabel's fun like that.” Dipper chuckled.  
  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.” Mabel turned to them. “Candy and Grenda are hanging out with Bill while we're out.”  
  
“Oh no.” Dipper laughed.  
  
“Rest in peace, Bill Cipher.” Gideon nodded, chuckling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candy and Grenda are conveniently busy today.


	23. Exploit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a dark secret behind Sev'ral Timez, and Gideon doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Here's the backstage area.” Mabel said, bouncing on her feet when they arrived.  
  
“I don't see anyone guarding it.” Pacifica commented.  
  
Dipper opened the door and looked in. “Uh....WHAT?!”  
  
“What is it?” Gideon looked in, the girls joining them.  
  
“Why is there a _giant hamster cage_ in here?” Dipper gestured to it.  
  
“I'm more interested in the pods.” Gideon remarked, pointing to the other side of the room.  
  
“Oh my god...” Dipper gaped at it.  
  
“This is creeping me out.” Pacifica said, frowning.  
  
“Are those...clones?” Mabel asked.  
  
Gideon heard footsteps approaching and quickly grabbed the group, making them glow and pulling them behind a clothes rack. “Be quiet.” He whispered, then watched as the manager came in with the boy-band.  
  
“Terrible show! What is wrong with you boys? You barely even sold out the arena!” The man opened the hamster cage and the band crawled in, looking at him on all fours once inside. “Deep Chris, you call that a pout?”  
  
One of the singers made a whimper as he pouted, trembling in his cage.  
  
The manager went on. “Every one of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Except for you, Leggy P. You were on point tonight.” He pulled out a giant hamster treat and threw it to him. “Here you go, gorgeous.”  
  
“Disgusting...” Gideon hissed quietly.  
  
“As for the rest of you, remember you can always be replaced by your _brothers_.” The manager gestured to the pods of clones. “Dance for me child, DANCE!” He laughed as one of the clones, the youngest, started to move in his pod rhythmically. He laughed maniacally and then coughed. “Augh, my throat is killing me!” He started for the door. “Can someone get me some—”  
  
The door slammed shut in front of him with a blue glow, trapping him in. Startled, he looked around and saw Gideon moving the rack aside, a murderous expression on his face. “Y-you're Li'l Gideon! What are you YOU doing here?!”  
  
“I'm shutting you down.” Gideon said coldly.  
  
“How could you do this to them?!” Mabel gestured to the cage.  
  
“Come on, let's free them!” Dipper said as he, Pacifica and Mabel ran to open the cage.  
  
“And to think we thought nothing weird would happen tonight. I blame you for this, Dipper.” Pacifica said as they opened the cage.  
  
“Heey, how is this _my_ fault?” Dipper asked, then gasped and looked over as the manager cried out in terror. Gideon had lifted him in the air and was pulling his knife from his inner shirt pocket. “Whoa! Heeey, how about we NOT do that, huh? Let's just call the cops.” He ran over and grabbed Gideon's arm. “Okay?”  
  
Gideon glared at the man, but relented, putting the knife away. “Fine. Call the cops. Call the media, too.”  
  
“Let's shame him.” Mabel grinned.  
  
Gideon looked at the boy-band. “They're probably going to need therapy.”  
  
–  
  
The manager (who was also the producer) was sent to prison and the boy-band got sent to therapy – all of them. Even the clones. The group then went to dinner to celebrate stopping an evil plan – and also because they had reservations anyway. The girls had quickly excused themselves to the ladies' room, leaving the boys alone at the table to wait.   
  
Dipper glanced at Gideon as they waited for the waiter to come over, unsure of how to approach the subject he wanted to bring up. Well, he had to _eventually_. “So, uh...you got...pretty mad, back there.”  
  
“I did.” Gideon agreed.  
  
“You...okay?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I just...know what it's like to be exploited, that's all. I never had anyone to stand up for me when I was too naive and helpless to argue.” Gideon said softly, looking at the table.  
  
“...I guess I do, too. My mom used to make me dance at parties...Stan sometimes makes me dance in a fake wolf costume...” Dipper sighed. “I argue, but they don't care.”  
  
“It helps to have powers, I expect.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
Dipper nodded. “I could never use powers on my mom, though.”  
  
“Must be nice, having that reluctance. I lost it years ago.” Gideon admitted. “She's a bit...unstable.”  
  
Dipper was about to ask more about it when the girls came back. “Hey, what took you?” He instead asked.  
  
“Never ask a girl why she takes so long with anything.” Pacifica said, swatting his head.  
  
“Oof! Yes, ma'am.” Dipper grinned a bit.  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Do you all know what you want to order?”  
  
“Nope.” Dipper picked up his menu. “As usual, the prices are extra-pricey.”  
  
“Please stop looking at the prices and just order.” Gideon rolled his eyes. “I'm going to ask for one without prices from now on, I swear.”  
  
“Excuse _me_ , Mr. Moneybags.” Dipper stuck out his tongue.  
  
Mabel giggled and snapped another picture for memories.  
  
–  
  
When they got back, Candy and Grenda were laughing and Bill was moving the planchette around all around the board frantically. When they got close enough to see what he was saying, Dipper read **G-E-T-T-H-E-S-E-G-I-R-L-S-A-W-A-Y-F-R-O-M-M-E-! I-'-M-D-O-N-E-!** and, laughing, looked at Candy and Grenda. “I think Bill's ready for bed.”  
  
“Aww, already?” Grenda asked.  
  
“He's asking for you to go.” Mabel giggled. “Come on, I'll walk you out.”  
  
“We'll be back.” Candy promised with a sly grin.  
  
 **Y-O-U-M-O-N-S-T-E-R-S-.  
  
** “Aw, you love us.” Grenda grinned. **  
  
G-O-T-O-B-E-D-,-G-I-R-L-S-.  
  
** “Good night~!” They said, getting up and following Mabel out to the door.  
  
“Gideon, do you need a ride home?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“I'll head home soon, why don't you go on home.” Gideon nodded to her. “Thank you for today, Pacifica.”  
  
“Yeah, it was fun. Even the part about the clones.” Dipper chuckled.  
  
 **C-L-O-N-E-S-?  
**  
“We'll tell you tomorrow.” Gideon promised him. “I should get home.”  
  
“I'll walk you to the door.” Dipper offered.  
  
Gideon smiled and followed him out. “This was fun, but next time we'll go somewhere less...noisy.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Yeah, sounds good. Maybe we can play with magic some more. Maybe more advanced stuff.”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “We'll stick to simple spells until you master them.”  
  
“Aww.” Dipper pouted.  
  
Gideon smiled and opened the door, stepping outside. “Well, see you.”  
  
“Safe trip back.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Are you two going to kiss? Please say yes.” Mabel said, poking up behind Dipper.  
  
“Okay, I'm going home.” Gideon walked off.  
  
“Aww.” Mabel pouted.  
  
“You scared him off.” Dipper laughed.  
  
“C'mon, broseph, let's go to bed.” Mabel smiled, closing the door and walking off to say good night to Stan.  
  
Dipper watched from the window as Gideon took off from the ground with the amulet, a distant blue light in the sky. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't seem to be too bothered.


	24. Big Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something big in the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Bud shut his red robe in the car trunk and locked it before walking into the house, opening the door. To his surprise, Gideon was sitting in the living room quietly staring at the turned-off TV. “Gideon, is everythin' alright?”  
  
“Well, I freed a boy-band of clones from a psychotic producer that was exploiting them for money.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Did the date go well, though?” Bud asked, walking over and sitting next to him.  
  
“Oh, it went fine.” Gideon replied, then sighed. “I just...something Dipper told me...” He looked at his father. “I thought you were just messed up in the head, but it seems it's _ normal _ for adults to exploit children for entertainment and profit.”  
  
“'Exploit' how?” Bud asked. “Did his parents--”  
  
“His mother and his uncle have put Dipper in humiliating costumes and made him dance for the amusement of adults.” Gideon said, sighing. “At least all you made _ me _ wear were suits...”  
  
“Well, I did suggest other things one time, but you...well, they went missing.” Bud shrugged, relieved that something  _ else _ wasn't going on in Dipper Pines' home life. “Yes, adults exploit children. It's always been a fact of life. Children, for some people, are a source of bragging rights. Especially beautiful children.”  
  
Gideon nodded, looking at the TV again. “To think, he had the technology to  _ clone people _ ...and he used it to genetically engineer a boy-band.”  
  
“Sounds like the smart thing to do. I mean, what  _ else _ would you use a cloning machine for?” Bud shrugged. “Still, I suppose it was good you shut him down. Not sure how the band will manage without him, though. I suppose they'll get therapy, then be picked up by some other money-hungry producer and manager that will continue to exploit them.”  
  
Gideon sighed and stood up. “I'm going to bed.”  
  
“Alright. By the way, when did you wanna do your next show?” Bud asked.  
  
“I'm taking a much-needed break.” Gideon walked to his room and shut the door. “Adults are the worst...” He mumbled, going to his bed and laying down.  
  
–  
  
“I'm not kidding, there's rumors of _ dinosaurs _ in the woods.” Dipper said excitedly. “Or, something else big enough to rip the roof off a car.”  
  
“I'm going to go with 'something else'. Maybe a dragon.” Gideon said skeptically.   
  
“You're more inclined to believe it was a _ dragon _ than a  _ dinosaur _ ?” Stan lowered his paper.  
  
“Unless dinosaurs are capable of using magic to change into humans and hide among the populace, yes.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Dragons can _ do _ that?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No  _ wonder _ no one's seen any! They're sneaky!” Mabel squealed. “I could've dated a dragon and I wouldn't know it!”  
  
“If you dated a dragon, you wouldn't survive the breakup.” Gideon told her. “Dragons are violent, possessive, and selfish.”  
  
“Are _you_ a dragon?” Mabel joked.  
  
“Ha-ha, no.” Gideon said dryly as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Just sayin'.” Mabel shrugged, going back to making Waddles wave his forelegs in the air. Stan laughed and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.  
  
An ad came on the TV. “Hey, you!”  
  
“Me?” Mabel looked at the TV.  
  
“Sick of dropping your baby?” The ad continued.  
  
“Yes.” Mabel said, nodding firmly.  
  
“What babies are you dropping?” Dipper asked.  
  
“ Hi, I'm Bobby Renzobbi! And what you need is the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle!” Another man came on screen.  
  
“I can hold ten babies at once!” The first man said, showing him holding ten babies in one baby carrier.  
  
“That can't be safe.” Gideon commented. “And technically impossible. Is it a modified Bag of Holding?”  
  
The second guy came on screen again. “I know what you're thinking: Does it work for pigs?” He laughed. “Ahaha, yeah it does work for pigs, stupid!” It showed him wearing it with a pig inside. “Feel the pig's heartbeat next to yours!” He threw his hands out. “IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!”  
  
Mabel gasped and looked at Waddles. “I have GOT to get one of those!”  
  
“How many people have pet pigs?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He does, apparently.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Grunkle Stan, I'm going to buy a Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle!” Mabel said, getting up and running for the door.  
  
“You're gonna WHAT?” Stan called from the kitchen.  
  
“Gideon, Dipper, Stan, watch Waddles!” Mabel called as she got on her bike and rode off.  
  
“We're on pig-duty, apparently.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, okay. So, dinosaurs. I just don't think it's a dragon, it's _ got  _ to be a dinosaur.” Dipper said, nodding firmly.  
  
“And I already said it's more likely to be a dragon.” Gideon argued. “I mean, the last time anyone saw a dinosaur was 65 billion years ago!”  
  
“Million.” Dipper corrected.  
  
“Either way, it's unlikely that a non-magical creature like that could have survived this long unseen and unheard by anyone.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“Okay, how about this? We go out and FIND the creature.” Dipper poked his chest.  
  
“How about you two idiots find the pig before Mabel gets back?” Stan said, coming into the room with his coffee.  
  
“What?” They looked at where Waddles had been and then looked at the door Mabel left open.  
  
“...Crap.” Dipper ran for the door. “Waddles! Waddles, where are you?!”  
  
“Waddles?” Gideon walked out after him, looking around. He spotted the pig and walked over to him, sighing. “Okay, enough grass. Let's go back inside.”  
  
“Gideon, look out!” A loud screech drowned out Dipper's warning and Gideon turned just in time to summon a light spell and scare off the beast coming at him and the pig. Dipper threw a stick at the creature as Stan ran out with his gun, firing at it to make it fly away.  
  
“...What...was... _ that _ .” Gideon asked, his eyes wide as saucers.  
  
“...That was a pterodactyl.” Dipper looked at Gideon. “A dinosaur.”  
  
“Where did THAT come from?! A time rift?!” Gideon picked Waddles up and ran back inside with him. Dipper followed right behind.  
  
“Looks like we scared it off.” Stan frowned, walking in with his gun. “Pig okay?”  
  
“Waddles is fine.” Dipper nodded. “Gideon, you alright?”  
  
“I panicked and probably made it blind, but I'm alright.” Gideon said, looking visibly shaken. “We can't leave that thing to terrorize the town. We have to find where it's coming from.”  
  
“I'm back!” Mabel came inside, carrying her purchase. “Whoa, what'd I miss?”  
  
“We nearly got killed by a dinosaur, what's up with you?” Dipper asked casually.  
  
“Dinosaur?” Mabel looked at Gideon.  
  
Gideon nodded. “Dinosaur. Not dragon. _ Dinosaur. _ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dino hunt! Dino hunt! Dino hunt!


	25. Jurassic Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a dinosaur in the woods, and Dipper and the others are gonna go catch it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> (A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys, I thought that I had more chapters posted up here than there are, and I was working on a new one! ^^; I'll just...start posting up these new ones. Yeah. Starting with this one.)

“Doo-doo-dooooo-doo-doo. Doo-doo-doooooo-doo-doo. Doo-doo-dooooo, doo-doo-doooooo!” Dipper and Mabel harmonized as they trekked through the woods in search of the pterodactyl.

“What are they doing?” Gideon asked Stan.  
  
“Singing the theme song to Jurassic Park.” Stan shrugged. “Never seen it?”  
  
“No. Is it like Star Wars?” Gideon asked.  
  
“You know Star Wars but not Jurassic Park?” Stan laughed.  
  
“The Force was more interesting and relatable to me than genetic cloning of long-dead giant lizards.” Gideon sighed.  
  
Stan laughed. “I guess so!”  
  
Gideon looked at the sky. “I might be able to get a better view from up there. Can't use the new stone for long, but it'll work for a bit.”  
  
“Alright, do that.” Stan nodded.  
  
Gideon gripped his amulet and floated up, scanning the treeline. He spotted the dinosaur flying down an abandoned mine-shaft and landed, turning to them. “There's a mine-shaft over there, the creature just went inside.”  
  
“Alright, let's find this beastie.” Stan grinned, leading the way to the mine-shaft. They reached it and looked in, seeing a huge hole where the beast had broken out of. “So...how long has this shaft been out of service?”  
  
“I don't know, _you're_ the old guy here.” Gideon said, shrugging.  
  
“Gee, thanks.” Stan rolled his eyes.  
  
“Doo doodly doo doo!” They heard singing and then McGucket came down from the rafters.  
  
“Old Man McGucket?” Mabel blinked in surprise.  
  
“Well, howdy, friends!” He gave a toothy grin.  
  
“Ugh, this guy.” Stan muttered.  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. McGucket.” Gideon greeted.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Dipper asked.  
  
“You'll never believe me! Now I was doin' my hourly hootnanny- Deedly doo ding dang!” McGucket started to do a little dance. “When this enormous wing-ly critter stole my musical spoons and flew lickety-split into the abandoned mines down yonder!” He stopped dancing and pointed down into the mine shaft.  
  
Everyone looked down the hole. “...Yep...guess we gotta go in.” Stan sighed and adjusted his gun on his shoulder.  
  
“Guess we gotta.” Dipper shrugged. “Gideon, can your amulet carry us all the way down?”  
  
“Probably not, that's pretty deep.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“How about we use this rope?” Mabel pointed out some rope going down into the shaft, the remains of a lift mechanism.  
  
“Need someone to tag along and tell weird, personal stories?” McGucket asked cheerfully.  
  
“No, thanks.” Stan said as he climbed down the rope.  
  
–  
  
“So there I am, fighting a raccoon for the same piece of meat, when our mouths get close and we kiss accidentally!” McGucket said as they climbed down the rope.  
  
“You just can't take a hint, can you?” Stan muttered.  
  
“Nope!” McGucket said cheerfully.  
  
The rope strained and then snapped, breaking apart. The group started to plummet and then Gideon grabbed his amulet and focused on making everyone float the rest of the way down. Once they got to the bottom, he released the amulet and stumbled forward a bit.  
  
“Whoa, kid!” Stan caught him and knelt down to look at him carefully. “You okay?”  
  
“That was...a real strain on me.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Alright, we'll find another way up.” Stan nodded.  
  
“Uh, guys?” Dipper walked over to some plants. “These plants...have been extinct for thousands of years.”  
  
“You gotta be kidding me.” Stan groaned.  
  
Mabel sighed and pulled out a picture of Waddles. “Oh, Waddles, to think you were almost eaten by a real dinosaur...”  
  
“Leaving your pig behind with Jesus and Wendy was a good idea.” Gideon said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Wendy will protect him.”  
  
“You were almost eaten, too!” Mabel looked at him. “Are you sure you're okay coming down here?”  
  
“I can protect myself, don't worry. No big bad dinosaur is going to get me, I've fought a _dragon_ for crying out loud.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“You have?” Dipper asked.  
  
“That cabin I have actually used to be his. He was abducting girls from town and when he took Pacifica I went after them and challenged him to a fight. I don't know if he was going easy on me or not, but now he's a stone figurine in the cabin.” Gideon explained.  
  
“Hoooo-wee, that sounds crazy!” McGucket commented with a grin.  
  
“Let's keep going.” Stan walked past them. “And keep an eye out for dinosaurs.”  
  
–  
  
They found dinosaurs alright. Preserved in tree sap, dinosaurs from different dinosaur periods. “Hooooly moly. Imagine the money we could get from THIS! This could be a whole new theme park!” Stan said excitedly.  
  
“Until they break out and _kill_ the patrons.” Gideon pointed out a hole in the sap.  
  
“...Oh.” Stan cringed.  
  
“Come on, let's find that creature and dispose of it before it attacks anyone else.” Gideon walked on.  
  
“Hey, don't walk alone! It's getting darker here!” Stan walked after him.  
  
“ _Thgil._ ” Gideon held up a hand, a ball of light forming and lighting up the cave. “Alright, let's—McGucket, look out!”  
  
“What? Oh!” McGucket moved away from the towering figure behind him. “Hello there!”  
  
“Don't 'hello there' the dinosaur!” Stan pulled him further back and pulling out his gun.  
  
“Don't, if you miss it'll bounce off the walls and hit something else!” Gideon held out a hand.  
  
“Fine, what's _your_ suggestion?” Stan asked.  
  
“I could try a fire spell, see if that'll scare it off.” Gideon said as they stepped back from the creature advancing on them.  
  
“You know what I think! Let's run!” McGucket ran off down one of the tunnels.  
  
“Wait, no!” Stan looked over as the pterodactyl went after him on all fours. “That idiot!”  
  
“Come on!” Dipper ran after them, the others right behind.  
  
“We should've made him stay behind, why did we let him come?” Stan groaned.  
  
“Uh, we didn't. He just came along.” Dipper reminded him.  
  
“Geez, that guy is majorly touched in the head!” Stan shook his head.  
  
'Most certainly so.' Gideon thought.  
  
\--  
  
“Mr. McGucket! Are you still alive?!” Mabel called as they reached the end of the tracks.  
  
“Where is he?” Stan looked around.  
  
“I bet he got eaten.” Dipper said glumly. “We failed.”  
  
“Howdy-hoo!” McGucket called out to them from inside.  
  
“That guy's still alive!” Stan ran over and looked out to see McGucket sitting with the dinosaurs and their eggs. “However long that'll be...”  
  
“Don't worry, friends, I'm okay!” He said cheerfully, reaching up and stroking one of the pterodactyls. “Aww, I've always wanted a dinosaur!”  
  
“You're not going to marry them, are you?” Dipper asked, looking unnerved by the scene.  
  
“Oh, no! I'm just a nanny!” McGucket smiled.  
  
“How...did you _tame_ them?” Stan asked.  
  
“Oh, I just did a little dance and some random babbling squawks and now I'm part of the family!” McGucket said, patting one of the eggs. “I'm so excited to see the babies!”  
  
“This is creepy and weird, but makes total sense for you.” Stan sighed. “But, McGucket, we can't have these things attacking the town!”  
  
“I bet he's food.” Dipper said quietly. Mabel nodded solemnly.  
  
“Oh, don't you worry about them! They were just trying to find food for their young!” McGucket said, patting the egg again.  
  
The egg started to crack and Stan grabbed his gun. “McGucket, get out of there now!”  
  
“Wait! Maybe we don't have to kill them.” Gideon held up a hand again and slowly moved his way closer. “Dinosaurs aren't much different from other beasts. They have minds, I can connect with them. Maybe...teach them what is and isn't okay to eat. Or maybe we can just _bring_ them food.”  
  
“Note to self: show Gideon _Jurassic Park._ ” Stan muttered to the kids. They both nodded, but none of them made a move to stop Gideon, either.  
  
Gideon walked up to one of the beasts and stretched out his hand, the other hand gripping the amulet as his eyes glowed. “It's alright...I'm not going to hurt you...”  
  
McGucket watched with interest as Gideon's hand touched the creature and then they both seemed to go into a trance. “Wow, that's spiffy!”  
  
“If this actually works, I will be amazed.” Stan commented.  
  
Dipper gripped Mabel's sleeve anxiously as they watched with bated breath, hoping their friend wouldn't be eaten. Finally, Gideon moved his hand from the one, then did the same with another, the first one looking a bit dazed but not like it was going to strike any time soon.  
  
Finally, Gideon moved his hand to the eggs instead and focused on them. Stan wondered if there was something ethically wrong with modifying the mind of a dinosaur that hadn't hatched yet and then realized that ethics weren't really a thing when it came to _dinosaurs_.  
  
Mabel stepped forward. “Gideon...?”  
  
Gideon looked over at them, releasing his amulet. “It's alright. They're safe. We can probably take these to be part of the Shack exhibit, but we should seal off the rest of them. Just in case.”  
  
“So...do they eat plants now?” Stan asked.  
  
“No, they just don't eat humans or pig anymore. I've equated that to 'family' in their minds.” Gideon explained.  
  
“Aww!” McGucket smiled, then gasped as the eggs started to hatch. “Oh! I'm gonna be an uncle!”  
  
“Aww~!” Mabel pulled out her phone and took pictures as they hatched.  
  
Gideon let her pass him to get the pictures and then went over to Dipper. “That was interesting. Their minds are certainly different from anything else I'd ever touched.”  
  
Dipper threw his arms around him. “Don't _ever_ scare me like that again.”  
  
Gideon blinked in surprise and patted his back. “Okay, I'll try. If you can avoid doing the same.”  
  
“That's unfair, you know Lady Luck hates me.” Dipper grumbled.  
  
Mabel took a picture of them while they were distracted, then turned back to the dinos. “How are we gonna get them home?”  
  
“Uhm...we'll have to come back for them, I think. Let's focus on getting US out first.” Dipper said thoughtfully.  
  
“Well, it looks like we can get out through that opening...I might be able to carry us from ledge to ledge.” Gideon said, pointing at different ledges around the cavern area.  
  
“How long are you two gonna hug?” Stan asked.  
  
“Oh, right.” Dipper let go of Gideon and cleared his throat.  
  
Gideon nodded. “So, you see those ledges? That's where we're going to try going. Let's get over to the dinosaurs, so we're all together in a group.”  
  
They all gathered together and Mabel took the chance to take a selfie with everyone. “Okay, ready!”  
  
Gideon nodded and gripped his amulet, focusing on engulfing the entire nest of people. With great effort and concentration, he managed to get them from ledge to ledge, stopping each time to give the amulet time to rest, before he continued on until he reached the top. Then, once they were by the car, he finally let go of the amulet and collapsed.  
  
“Gideon!” Mabel and Dipper knelt down next to him.  
  
“Nnf...I think...I need rest. Lots and lots of rest. I'm taking the week off, Stanford.” Gideon told him.  
  
“That's fine.” Stan nodded. “Wanna stay the night in Dipper's room? No funny stuff, of course.”  
  
Dipper and Gideon laughed a bit. “Grunkle Stan, nothing is going on between us, really!”  
  
“Mmmh, I've heard differently from your sister, but okay.” Stan walked over to the car. “How we gonna fit everyone _and_ the nest? Maybe we can take it in trips...McGucket, can you build a cage for these things?”  
  
“Oh, definitely!” McGucket said cheerfully.  
  
Dipper and Gideon looked at Mabel, who started whistling and walking off to the side.  
  
“The girls are conspiring against us.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“And Mabel is their leader.” Dipper nodded solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they have dinosaurs. 
> 
> (A/N: For the record, Jurassic World had not come out yet when I wrote this. Plus, that guy WISHES he could tame them like Gideon just did.)


	26. Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been long enough, and finally the group decides to free Bill from his closet prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“And then Old Man McGucket was like 'This is my family now', it was so silly!” Dipper said as he and Mabel laughed at the memory.  
  
“He's always been a bit touched in the head, but that was cute.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Bill shifted the planchette around.  
  
 **S-O-U-N-D-S-L-I-K-E-Y-O-U-K-I-D-S-H-A-D-F-U-N-.  
I-K-N-E-W-M-C-G-U-C-K-E-T-,-H-E-W-A-S-A-L-W-A-Y-S-F-U-N-T-O-B-E-A-R-O-U-N-D-.  
V-E-R-Y-P-A-T-E-R-N-A-L.  
  
**“You knew him?” Dipper asked.  
  
 **H-E-'-S-B-E-E-N-I-N-T-O-W-N-S-I-N-C-E-S-H-O-R-T-L-Y-A-F-T-E-R-I-W-A-S-S-U-M-M-O-N-E-D-.  
S-P-E-A-K-I-N-G-O-F-W-H-I-C-H  
  
**There was a bit of a pause before Bill “spoke” again.  
  
 **P-L-E-A-S-E-.**  
  
The trio looked at each other before looking at Journal 2 sitting in Gideon's bag. They all knew what he was asking, but the real Stanford's warnings rang loudly in their heads. Gideon reached over and pulled it out, turning it to the page. Dipper did the same with his book and they quietly looked over what was said.  
  
Mabel sighed. “Guys, look, what it comes down to is this: Who has helped us more? The Author has honestly caused us more trouble than help, and Bill has helped us loads of times. And what he said about what The Author did to F, you know, it could be possible.”  
  
“It'd help if we knew who F was.” Dipper sighed. “But, there's no pictures. Pages have been ripped out and stuff. The only picture we have is from the back.” He closed the book. “Gideon, do you have any idea? I mean, you know everyone in town, right?”  
  
“That was 30 years ago. Even with 'F' to go off of, that's still a lot of people. And he may not even still live in town.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Bill said that we've seen F.” Mabel looked at the closet. “Bill, what _exactly_ did our uncle do to F?”She looked at the board as the planchette moved.  
  
 **H-E-U-S-E-D-H-I-M.  
H-E-T-R-A-P-P-E-D-H-I-M.  
H-E-H-U-R-T-H-I-M.  
H-E-F-O-R-C-E-D-F-T-O-F-O-R-G-E-T-H-I-M-S-O-H-E-C-O-U-L-D-E-S-C-A-P-E-H-I-M-.  
  
**“That sounds pretty serious, but how did he force him to forget him?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon sighed. “There's rumor of people disappearing and then coming back having forgotten a traumatic experience they were just talking about hours earlier. I don't know if there's any stock in it, but that could be related.”  
  
“Yikes, good thing that hasn't happen to _us_.” Dipper shivered.  
  
“Anyways, I think we should trust him.” Gideon nodded towards the closet. “I mean, so far your missing uncle doesn't sound like a good person.”  
  
“But all we have is Bill's word. No offense, Bill.” Mabel commented.  
  
 **N-O-N-E-T-A-K-E-N-.  
B-U-T-,-Y-O-U-T-R-U-S-T-E-D-M-E-B-E-F-O-R-E-.  
W-H-Y-N-O-T-N-O-W?**  
  
“We just...need to think a bit longer.” Mabel sighed and looked at Dipper and Gideon. “Why don't you guys go on to bed. We'll talk about this more tomorrow.”  
  
“Alright.” Dipper said, nodding. They gathered up their books and bags and left her room. Mabel sighed and closed the door behind them before looking at the closet. “I just...I don't want to think my uncle could be that bad a person.”  
  
 **Y-O-U-'-R-E-N-O-T-T-H-E-O-N-L-Y-O-N-E-W-H-O-W-I-S-H-E-S-I-T-W-A-S-D-I-F-F-E-R-E-N-T-.**  
  
Mabel sighed and walked over to sit on her bed. “I'm going to keep giving him the benefit of the doubt until he has a chance to speak for himself. But...you have been a big help. Tomorrow, we'll summon you. Okay?”  
  
 **T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U-,-S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G-S-T-A-R.  
**  
–  
  
“Hey...do you think it's all true? What Bill said about my other uncle?” Dipper turned in the bed towards Gideon.  
  
“I don't know, to be honest.” Gideon sighed. “This town is all jumbled, no one's mind is reliable anymore.”  
  
“How come?” Dipper asked. “That rumor?”  
  
Gideon sighed and turned on his side away from him. “They live in a town with monsters, it's not such a surprise that such a group exists. People would go insane.”  
  
“I suppose so.” Dipper sighed and turned onto his back again. “I just...I...really like The Author. It's amazing, he's amazing. He's done so many amazing things. I want to be like that.”  
  
Gideon sighed and curled up a bit, pulling out his phone to read the latest texts.  
  
 **[Going to another meeting tonight. How long are you staying there?]** His dad had sent. **  
  
[Not too long, just a few days. I'm recovering from our latest adventure.]** He sent in reply. **  
  
[Don't tire yourself out too much. And be careful who you let see what's in the woods. Some people are beyond help.]** His father reminded him after a bit. **  
**  
He closed it and sighed, putting his phone on the bedside table. How long could he keep quiet about F? He knew _exactly_ who F was, just based on what Bill said, but Bill was right. He _didn't_ remember... **anything.**  
  
“Hey, Gideon?” Gideon tensed a bit when he heard Dipper speaking and rolled over onto his back to look at him. “Yes?”  
  
“Thanks...for hanging out and stuff. I'd probably end up hanging out with Soos or Wendy and feeling awkward because I'm the kid in the group, but with you I don't have to pretend I'm more mature than I am.” Dipper looked at him. “Even if you do tease me, it's no worse than Mabel. And I totally bring it on myself.”  
  
Gideon smiled. “Well...it's nice to have someone that's not my cousin to hang out with and talk about the supernatural stuff.”  
  
“Man, we're both friendless losers, huh?” Dipper laughed.  
  
“Seems so.” Gideon nodded. “Good thing we found each other.”  
  
“Yep.” Dipper nodded. “Good thing.” He looked up at the ceiling. “...Do you think he had any friends? I mean, I know he had an assistant, but did he have friends?”  
  
“I dunno. We still haven't told your uncle we know about him.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Yeah...should probably do that.” Dipper nodded. “Good night, Gideon.”  
  
“Good night, Dipper.” Gideon sighed, rolling onto his side again.  
  
–  
  
“So...you're going to summon your Chaos God?” Stan asked, watching as they drew a summoning circle on Mabel's bedroom floor.  
  
“Well, he's technically already summoned, we just need to break him free of the spell that was used on him to keep him from being seen by anyone.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Uh-huh. The spell used by this 'Author' guy?” Stan asked.  
  
“Yep.” Dipper nodded.   
  
“Bill, does this look okay?” Gideon asked him. “I'm doing it like the book, but I still want your opinion before we try this.”  
  
Stan looked over with a startled expression when the planchette moved.  
  
 **I-T-L-O-O-K-S-F-I-N-E-.  
Y-O-U-'-R-E-D-O-I-N-G-G-R-E-A-T-.  
**  
“So...this Bill guy...where is he gonna _sleep_?” Stan asked. “You know, once he's...summoned?”  
  
“Well, I dunno, maybe the _basement_ you apparently didn't tell us about?” Gideon asked pointedly.  
  
“B-Basement?” Stan looked at the closet. “...Did _he_ tell you there was one?”  
  
“Uh-huh. Oh, and The Author is actually our uncle and your brother.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Stan's jaw dropped. “You KNOW about all that?!”  
  
“Oh, so it IS true. I mean, we believed him, but thanks for clearing that up before we summoned him.” Gideon said, stepping back to admire his handiwork.  
  
Stan groaned. “What else has he told you?”  
  
“That you're taking your brother's place for some reason. And he likes you better.” Mabel chimed in.  
  
Stan slumped against the door-frame. “...Well, since you already know all that, there's no point in hiding everything else from you. Those books you have...I have one, too.”  
  
“I knew it.” Gideon muttered.  
  
“It's in the basement, with...” Stan sighed. “I'll just... _show_ you after you get this done. May as well, maybe you can help me.”  
  
 **A-R-E-Y-O-U-M-A-D-?** Bill “said”, attracting Stan's attention to the noise of the planchette. **  
  
**“...A Chaos God is asking me if I'm mad. I don't know how to feel about this.” Stan shook his head.  
  
“Okay, everyone step away from the circle. I'm going to start.” Gideon brought the book to chest-level and started to read out-loud. “ _Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!_ ”  
  
The room's lighting dimmed and then they saw Gideon gasp in pain before he continued to chant. “ _Egassem Sdrawkcab, Egassem Sdrawkcab, Egassem Sdrawkcab!_ ” After he finished chanting, the room changed to an monochrome color around them and he fell back. Dipper quickly knelt next to him to help him up as Stan and Mabel stared into the closet.  
  
A pale young man with yellow and black all over him was sitting in the closet, his gloved hand resting on the planchette. Then he slowly stood up, his hand leaving the planchette, and moved his foot experimentally out of the closet. Seeing he could do that, he walked out fully and stood in the middle of the circle. “Now...I need someone to make a deal with me. It doesn't have to be anything big. Just...anything. Something to bind me to your world.”  
  
Mabel stepped forward. “Okay...uhm...a deal has...two parts, right? Yours and mine? What do you want?”  
  
He gave a shrug and Mabel noticed his black top-hat bobbing around above his head. Kind of cute, she thought. “I don't know. I'm getting my part already. What do you want?”  
  
“Hm...” Mabel looked thoughtful. “I guess...I want magical Roseart markers. With glitter!”  
  
“Magical?” Bill asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
“So they never run out! Here, just enchant this set.” She pointed to a large set of colorful markers – well, colorful when the world wasn't monochrome.  
  
“Sounds good.” He nodded and then took off one of his gloves, blue fire coming from his hand. “Let's make a deal, then.”  
  
Mabel frowned a bit, seeing what looked like chain indents on his wrist. “What're those?”  
  
“Please don't ask. Let's just make the deal.” Bill said, glancing away.  
  
“Right.” She reached out to shake his hand, but paused. “It won't...hurt, right?”  
  
“It won't hurt.” He nodded.  
  
“Alright.” She finally took his hand, her hand being engulfed by the blue fire, and shook it. “It's a deal.”  
  
He smiled and snapped his fingers and then the world changed back to normal. Then he took his hand back and put the glove back on as he walked over and touched the marker kit. They glowed yellow before returning to normal and then he moved his hand away from them. “Done.”  
  
“Right.” Stan sighed. “Let's...get you out of this room, then. I bet you've had enough of it. You've been in that closet for thirty years?!”  
  
“Mmhm.” Bill walked over and knelt next to Gideon. “Your chanting was very good. I'm sorry it hurt you.”  
  
“You're not what I imagined.” Dipper admitted. “I mean, the circle...”  
  
“Well, technically I'm as the circle depicts. I'm just trapped in _this_ form because of Sixer.” Bill said bitterly.  
  
“Right, uh...about that...how long...did you know him?” Stan asked.  
  
“About...four years. He summoned me after two years in Gravity Falls, apparently he'd hit a roadblock and needed the help of a Chaos God.” Bill explained.   
  
“Right. Well, if the basement is okay with you...unless you want somewhere warmer. We've got a couch.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“ _Anywhere_ is better than that closet.” Bill said firmly.  
  
“Couch it is.” Stan nodded, walking out of the room. “C'mon, I'll get you some bedding and stuff. Are you hungry? Do Chaos Gods get hungry?”  
  
“Well...” Mabel mused as Bill followed Stan out. “I think Grenda will be very happy to know that _that_ is what she kissed.”  
  
Dipper chuckled. “Yeah, probably.”  
  
“Oh! I forgot to snap a picture!” She ran out after them.  
  
“We should probably follow them.” Dipper got up, offering Gideon a hand up. “You okay?”  
  
“I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but I should be okay.” Gideon nodded, turning to the door. “Let's go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thirty years, Bill's got some adjusting to do.  
> Finally, they don't have to use the ouija board planchette to let Bill speak anymore! *throws it out the window*

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a show of force is not the answer.


End file.
